Invisible Touch
by Lynn6
Summary: There's a duelist with cards that are unknown to the dueling games. Is there really a connection between her and Pegasus? Why does Kaiba love her so much? R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Invisible Touch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters. I don't own any of the material! I do own Anjel Harmony. This material may contain violence, sexual situations, and possibly rape. If any of this offends you, don't read it! No flames! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Is that the best you got?!" a young female duelist scoffed, " You call yourself a duelist? Ha! You're not even worth spitting on."  
  
Another duel won by the mysterious female, and the opposing duelist walks away with shame and humiliation. How can a beautiful young woman ever become such a duelist? Most of them are usually into shopping and hanging out with friends. Not this one!  
  
The next day, in Domino City, Yugi and his friends decided to hang around for a bit until they received word about the mysterious duelist. Luckily, Mai was there to witness it and came back to tell the whole thing. Somehow, the shock just made her explain in sketchy details.  
  
"A female duelist?" Yugi was puzzled. "Are you absolutely sure, Mai?"  
  
Mai was still in shock, "I'm sure! She has cards that are out of this world!"  
  
"Cards that are out of this world? You mean you haven't seen them before?"  
  
"Not at all. Have you ever heard of Carat Idol?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Joey didn't believe it. "Carat Idol?! There's no such card!"  
  
Yugi protested, "Don't be so sure, Joey. Remember the Egyptian God Cards?"  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"I never heard of them until I encountered one."  
  
Mai then explained as her voice quivered, "That was just it! She practically wiped out my life points with that card and a few others that were in defense. I tried my Shadow of Eyes, but one of her cards eliminated my magic and trap cards...."  
  
She can still picture that horrible scene.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The duelist had 4000 life points, while Mai had 900 life points left. Two of the duelist's cards were in defense mode. Mai became stunned to find that one of the cards eliminated the permament trap cards along with the magic cards.  
  
"WHAT?? This can't happen!" Mai replied in shock, "How can your cards eliminate my trap cards? It's impossible!"  
  
"Oh, but it is possible, sweetheart," the duelist's voice was calm and cold at the same time, "My uncle created these cards. These are the ultimate cards! They can never be defeated!"  
  
With those words buzzing in Mai's mind, the monster attacked her Harpy Lady Sisters wiping out the last of her life points. Her spirit was once again broken. She hasn't felt this bad since Yugi summoned Black Luster Soldier. For that matter, she had to surrender. This was different. This female duelist was downright merciless to her opponents. Mai can still remember her wicked laughter, the rotten attitude, and the way she dressed.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"She could be just like Kaiba," Joey answered.  
  
"Where is she now?" Yugi asked.  
  
"At the mall," Mai calmed down but still a little shakened up, "You aren't thinking about dueling her are you?"  
  
"I don't want to duel her, Mai. I just want to know who she is. She mentioned about having an uncle, and I want to get that cleared up," Yugi explained as he left with Joey.  
  
At the mall, the female duelist tossed another dress in anger scaring most of the customers not to mention a few employees.  
  
"Grr, I hate this dress!" she yelled, "There's nothing on the rack that fits me!"  
  
"What about this dress?" an employee holds up a backless/strapless red dress.  
  
"NO!!....."  
  
Then she caught a glimpse of an outfit that was just her size being that her size was small. The outfit was nothing more than black pants, a black belt with studs on it, a black shirt with diamonds embroidered around the neckline, and a long white trenchcoat.  
  
"How much is that?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"The whole outfit is $75.00, and it's small," the shaken employee explained.  
  
"I'll take it! Does it come with matching boots, or do I have to find it myself?"  
  
"No, no, no. Were you looking for a specific style?"  
  
"Just plain black boots that zip up."  
  
"We'll get that right away, Miss Harmony."  
  
One of the employees brought over a pair of black boots that zip up. Another employee took the outfit hanging on the rack and brought it over to the check-out. Outside the store, Yugi and Joey peeks inside and spots the duelist purchasing the items.  
  
Joey didn't see her so much as a threat at first, "I don't get it. Mai is terrified of this doll? I think she just said all those things just to scare us."  
  
"Joey, she explained every detail she could remember," Yugi replies to the blond, "Besides, this duelist isn't in a duel... Joey? Joey?"  
  
Yugi looks around for Joey and found him sitting on a bench in a trance-like state. He immediately assumed Joey was resting, but his eyes said different. Yugi tried to snap him out of it by calling his name numerous times. Joey just sighed deeply staring at the duelist. It seemed hopeless to snap Joey out of the trance. Then, Yugi thought of a way to restore the enraptured Joey, "Joey, Kaiba's on his way here, and he wants to duel you!"  
  
Joey came to his senses and shot up, "Where is he? I'll beat moneybags this time!"  
  
Yugi then answered his friend in disappointment, "Joey, Kaiba's not here. I only said that so you would come to your senses. Now what happened to you?"  
  
"...I think I'm in love..." Joey turns to the duelist and sighs deeply in affection, "Those eyes are like two pools of blue paint, that chocolate brown hair shines heavenly, and that porcelain skin..."  
  
"Joey, you don't even know her. How can you fall in love with her just like that?"  
  
A feminine voice so cold and uncaring broke the silence, "Don't you know it's impolite to stare? And I doubt that you two are statues!" Her sour attitude made Joey lose interest. "Why were you two spying on me?"  
  
"Now I see the resemblance." Joey crosses his arms, "If she knew Kaiba..."  
  
The duelist's eyes darkened in hatred as they met with Joey's sending chills down his spine, "Don't ever mention that name at my face again! I never want to see that octopus for as long as I live!"  
  
Then she walks away breaking the icy glare. Joey couldn't believe a beautiful duelist can be so rotten under all that makeup. He thought she would be so sweet as pie; but somewhere along the line, she became rotten as garbage. Yugi shivered, "She makes Marik look pathetic."  
  
Joey nudged the smaller boy, "Yuge, you didn't even ask her about her uncle."  
  
"Oops, I forgot about that."  
  
Miss Harmony headed for the exit until Yugi stopped her. Once again, her icy glare froze the small boy. "Get the hell out of my way, small fry!"  
  
Much as he wanted to run, he remained calm, "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had any resemblance to Maxamillion Pegasus."  
  
When Yugi brought up the name, Miss Harmony had a memory that left her in a daze.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
She was only nine when she visited her favorite uncle. It was a beautiful spring day. Ever since her parents died in a car accident, she was left in her grandparents custody. Whenever they would fight, she'd run away to her uncle's. This time, she stayed for good. She knocks on the door and waited. The butler answered the door, steps aside and granted her entrance. Along the way, she sees her aunt. Even though she looked thin and pale, she still smiled.  
  
"Hi Aunt Cecilia!" Harmony chirped, "Is Uncle Max around?"  
  
"Sweetie, what are you doing here by yourself?" Cecilia asks in concern, "Did your grandma and grandpa throw you out?"  
  
"I ran away from home. They were fighting over their petty differences."  
  
"Again? That's the fifth time this month."  
  
Then, Pegasus caught a glimpse of Harmony and immediately rushed to her side. "Anjel, what happened?"  
  
Cecilia answered, "My parents are fighting again. She got so scared she ran away from home."  
  
"This has got to stop." Pegasus came to a decision, "Anjel, you're staying with us. You're not going back there until your grandparents can stop this meaningless fighting."  
  
The young duelist was happy to hear that as she bounced up and down while clapping her hands. Before long, she received word that her grandparents died of natural causes. At that time, she and her uncle became inseperable.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
She then snaps out and spat out a remark, "That's really none of your damn business! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and change."  
  
Before she left, she turned to Yugi, "I'll never forgive you for defeating my uncle."  
  
Yugi tried to explain the evil deed Pegasus done to his grandfather, but she snorted and walks away. Everything Yugi thought of her became clear now. It seems that she still holds that as a grudge. He caught up with her as she was waiting for her ride. From behind, Joey managed to catch up. He then looks up and faced Harmony, "You think you're hot stuff talking to people like that?"  
  
Harmony scoffed, "Who are you to judge me, you overgrown mutt?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
I called you an overgrown mutt! Now go away before I call a kennel!"  
  
"Listen, Bitch from Hell, I am not a mutt! Those are fighting words! As a matter of fact, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
Yugi tried to reason with him, "Joey."  
  
Harmony cackles, "You? Please, I have better things to do than to duel a mutt like you."  
  
Her limo pulls up. The driver gets out of the limo, walks around to her side, and he opens the door for her. She puts her things inside and turns to Joey with a grin, "I'll tell you what. You show up at the arena, and I'll take back everything I said about you. However, if you win, I'll be nice to your friends and show some respect. If I win, you have to give up your trap card."  
  
Joey became shakened up, "What trap card?"  
  
She came closer to the blond until her nose barely touched his, "Does Graverobber ring a bell?"  
  
'How did she know I have Graverobber?' Joey thought as panic took over his mind.  
  
"Oh, so I'm right about that? Okay, then it's settled. See you in the arena, Dogman," she purred as she got in the limo.  
  
All day, Joey had kicked himself for challenging her. If he hadn't opened his big mouth, none of this would've happened. Now he's standing outside the arena waiting for Harmony's arrival as nervous as he could be. Just as luck would change, Joey spotted Kaiba on the other side of the arena, "Hey, Kaiba! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't come to speak to you. I came here because I wanted to see you lose to a girl," Kaiba sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah? I don't see you dueling her!"  
  
"I would, but it seems you've filled in that position already."  
  
Joey growled. Making a dramatic entrance, Harmony approaches to the arena. She wore her new outfit, had freshened her makeup, and had her hair up in a ponytail while most of her dyed bangs hangs from the side. Kaiba became enraptured by her appearance even most of Yugi's friends.  
  
"She's so gorgeous," Joey said dreamily.  
  
"My god!" Mai was left speechless.  
  
"I wish I knew her name so I could date her, " Bakura sighed.  
  
"Guys, we're not here to run a fashion show. We're here to support Joey in this duel," Tristan stated.  
  
Joey snaps out, "Oh yeah! But she's too beautiful to duel."  
  
He steps up to the arena with his dueling disk. Harmony had one of her servants bring her dueling disk along with her cards. After she slips it on her wrist, she finally said something. "You still want to duel me? And I see your friends are here. That's nice."  
  
"What about him?" Joey pointed to Kaiba.  
  
"He's a nobody," Harmony replies coldly.  
  
Kaiba then had the nerve to speak to her, "Baby, I'm right here if you need me!"  
  
Joey chortles, "He called you..." His laughter resumed.  
  
Harmony scowled for a moment then faced Kaiba, "Listen, you berserko Dark Magician, I don't want you hanging around me anymore! I don't like you!"  
  
"Please, Anjel, give me another chance! It was wrong of me to rush you into bed, but I couldn't help it. You just looked so beautiful!"  
  
"SECURITY!!!"  
  
Two security guards rushed into the room and dragged Kaiba out. As he struggled, he said one thing, "Anjel, I still love you! No one will ever take you away from me!"  
  
Harmony rolled her eyes, and the duel began, "Now then, Joey, I'll let you go first."  
  
Joey draws out a card, "Okay, I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode."  
  
The monster appears on the field. Harmony smiled seeing that he made his first mistake, "I can tell you don't have a plan. I summon Shining Abyss!"  
  
Her monster appeared. Joey began to panic, "No! My monster's a goner!"  
  
"Now my Shining Abyss, attack his Swordsman of Landstar!" she exclaimed as her monster attacked Joey's and destroyed it. Joey's life points reduced to 2900.  
  
"Your go, Joey," she said sweetly.  
  
"Gladly, Princess!" he replies as he drew another card. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, and I place one card face down ending my turn."  
  
Harmony laughs, "That was a foolish mistake you made! I sacrifice Shining Abyss and bring forth this card in defense mode!"  
  
A monster appears on the field. Everyone became stunned to see a card they have never seen before except Mai.  
  
Joey then asks, "What is that?"  
  
Harmony explained, "It doesn't really have a name, but I call it Gitaroo Warrior. Y'see, my uncle created this card for me. In fact, he created seven cards for me before he passed away. This card has a special effect. Whenever this is in defense mode, all of your magic and trap cards are eliminated from the field..."  
  
Joey's face-down card was destroyed. "No!" he cried.  
  
"Yes," she continued, "And as long as my card is in defense mode, you can't place any magic or trap cards on the field regardless if they are infinite or not. I doubt it very much that you have any monsters that can eliminate my monster. Its defense is 6000."  
  
Joey felt that he lost all of the color from his face. There was no way he could win.  
  
"He's done for," Mai blurted, "There's no way he can win. That's how she defeated me so quickly!"  
  
"But since I'm not going to use this monster to attack, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," Harmony explained.  
  
Joey draws another card and faces Harmony, "I summon Panther Warrior in defense mode."  
  
The monster took form and roared.  
  
"I skip my turn," she sighs.  
  
'What could she be planning?' Joey thought, 'She could easily defeat me right now, but if I attack, I could activate her face-down card.'  
  
Harmony became impatient, "If you're going to take this long to make your damn move, I would've been reading a comic book."  
  
Joey said nothing and placed a magic card on the field which is immediately destroyed. He ended his turn and waited for Harmony to make a move. She placed another card face-down on the field and ended her turn. Once again, Joey placed a magic card on the field and is eliminated.  
  
"What's wrong, Joey," Harmony teased, "I thought you wanted to duel me. So far, your magic and trap cards are being destroyed, and none of your monsters are attacking me. The whole purpose of dueling is to fight me. Now what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Is that the reason why your uncle created that card just so you can win the easy way?" Joey pointed out, "I think you're a coward. Under all that makeup and sexy talk, you're just plain scared that you'll lose."  
  
Harmony shook her head, "Oh Joey, that's a load of crap. As you can see, I already have two cards face-down, and you never even bothered to attack them. Thanks to your so-called strategy, I now completed a ritual."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Oh yes, and this card you and your friends should know by now."  
  
Harmony placed another card and activated it. It was Dark Magic Ritual. Joey watched as her monsters are sacrificed to summon Magician of Black Chaos. "Oh, by the way, you can place your worthless magic and trap cards on the field once again, but I should tell you that this duel has to end soon. I have a 5:00 appointment. So, I add this magic card to power up my Magician of Black Chaos."  
  
The magic card flips face-up. It was Riryoku! Joey became confused, "What's that card, and what does it do?"  
  
"It takes half of your life points and adds it to my monster's attack points. Observe."  
  
Joey watched as half of his life points is added to Harmony's monster. Now her monster had 4250 attack points. "No, no, no!" he cried in horror.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she cried back, "Go! Magician of Black Chaos, attack his Gearfried the Iron Knight!"  
  
BOOM! Her monster destroyed Joey's wiping out the last of his life points. Joey fell to his hands and knees in defeat. Harmony walks up to Joey casually and waited for her prize. She taps her foot a moment later. Joey looks up as a tear runs down his cheek. He then reaches over to his deck, pulls out his card and hands it to her still crying. Harmony takes Joey's card and looks at it, "Hm, you could at least take care of them. Oh well. Later, Dogman!"  
  
She left the arena with her ponytail swaying back and forth and her trenchcoat gently flapping behind her. When she passed Yugi, a rush made her stop. She felt another spirit inside the Millenium Puzzle. "I know your power, small fry. If you so much as come within ten feet of me, you'll pay dearly like your friend."  
  
Then, she left and caught up with her schedule to be gorgeous, smart, and sexy. The last Joey remembered, he saw Harmony get into the limo and drive away. Yugi then had a silent chat with Yami. 'So, what can I do to get Joey's card back?'  
  
Yami shook his head, 'There's really nothing you can do, but there is something I can try to do. It's gonna take patience to face her in a duel. After all, she is related to Pegasus. The odds of winning is paper thin.'  
  
'Yami, how can you say that? Joey lost one of his cards again. It's not fair to just let it go. There has to be a way to beat her.'  
  
'There could be a way to beat her. You still have Slifer the Sky Dragon. I wonder if maybe you could beat her with that.'  
  
'But I can't come near her.'  
  
'You can't, but Kaiba can. I have a plan...'  
  
To be continued....  
  
Cliffhanger!!! Ha-ha-ha! Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Touch  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own any of the characters except Anjel Harmony. The materials may be inappropriate for the young readers. Remember, no flames! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mai looks down at Joey. "Get up, Joey, you look pathetic," she spat.  
  
"I can't help it," Joey bangs his fist on the floor, "That was my only trap card I had in my deck! I'll never see it again. Stupid witch!"  
  
Tea, who was quiet at the time, speaks to Yugi, "What are we gonna do now? We can't just sit here and watch Joey cry."  
  
She could hear Joey's endless sobbing. Mai almost slipped in a puddle of tears, but being that she didn't want to yell at the blond, she pretended to feel his pain by patting him on the back. "There, there," she said soothingly, "We know how much that card meant to you."  
  
Then she rolls her eyes. Bakura's eyes wanders for a bit until something popped into his mind, "Wait a minute. Why can't Kaiba duel that rotten witch?"  
  
Tristan shook his head, "Bakura, she hates his guts. She didn't want to see him before the duel."  
  
"Maybe she's hiding some dark secret. She could be a lesbian."  
  
"You dumbass, Kaiba's the one doing the sweet talking. If she was a lesbian, she would be hitting on Mai."  
  
Yugi turns to his friends, "Guys, I have an idea..."  
  
ZOOM! All of his friends huddled up awaiting for the young boy to speak. Yugi blinked a few times and then explains his idea.  
  
*********  
  
At precisely 5:00 that evening, Harmony arrives at a beauty salon. Just then, all the employees rushed to the entrance waiting for her arrival. Harmony enters and was almost suffocated by the numerous employees. She growls in frustration and yells, "Stop it! One at a time, please!"  
  
One employee came up to her, "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Harmony cools down and answers sweetly, "Yes, I'm here for a 5:00 hair appointment. I want to look my best for tonight. I have a blind date."  
  
"Oh yes, Miss Harmony, right this way."  
  
The customers were pushed and shoved to clear a path for Harmony. An empty chair waited for the beautiful duelist. "Oh, I see someone has the liberty to save me a seat. That's very sweet," she smiles.  
  
She sits down as one of the employees prepares everything quickly. Outside the salon, Kaiba hides behind a parked car watching Harmony transform to a sexy lady. His prediction was right. About an hour later, Harmony came out a beauty queen. Her hair is in thick curls, dyed bright red, and her long bangs hung touching her delicate skin. Kaiba still had his eyes on her and pictured himself in bed with her. He felt uncomfortable in his pants as it got tighter every second. He just had to sleep with her now! So, he follows her all the way home.  
  
When he got there thirty minutes later, he couldn't believe it. Her mansion is ten times better than his. The gate was voice activated, laser security system, and had a retina scan at the front door. Despite all of the security, he manages to pass by them. He sees an open window and climbs inside. Quietly, he makes his way down the halls and into her personal bedroom. 'Amazing!' he thought, 'She has a lovely room.'  
  
Harmony's room is painted a light pink color with various posters covering the walls, her bed had floral designs on the comforter and the sheets, the carpet is a crimson red, and on the right corner was a statue of the Magician of Black Chaos.... or so he thought. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming closer. He hides under the bed. The door opens and closes. 'It has to be Anjel,' he thought quickly from the orgasm he is having, 'I get to see her naked!! Yes!! Life is sweet! Thank you god!'  
  
He watches Harmony take off her clothes until she had nothing on but a bra and bikini underwear. He practically drools from seeing her hourglass figure. Harmony took off her bra carefully because of her piercing on her left nipple. Kaiba shivers in anticipation as he crosses his legs. 'I can't take it any longer,' he panicked silently, 'I have to stop this sensation!!'  
  
He swiftly crawls out from under the bed and grabs Harmony by the arms. The shock of his appearance made her scared and angry at the same time, "SETO!!!"  
  
She struggles in his grip, but it got tighter. The tall brunette lowers his head and began kissing her dainty neck. Harmony then knees him in the groin, "You bastard!!" She grabs a gun from her dresser and pointed it to Kaiba, "You have three seconds to get out of my room and out the door."  
  
Her threats didn't sink in for Kaiba had his eyes on her perky breasts. She lowers the gun to his cock, "What in hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I have something to say," he replies. He came closer, kneels, and begs as he kisses her hand, "Please, take me back. I can't stop thinking about you, baby."  
  
"Much it is a turn-on, get off the floor, Seto."  
  
"Please, Anjel?"  
  
"Seto, I have a blind date, and I have to get ready. Now get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"OUT!!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Kaiba sadly headed for the door. The moment he opens the door, he had a change of heart and slams the door in frustration facing the red- headed duelist. "No!" he replies coldly, "I'm not leaving until I get what I want."  
  
"Then try finding a slut," she snaps, "I haven't got time to deal with someone who duels with dragons. Now, I'm only gonna say this again. Get your skinny carcass out of here!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Don't make me shoot you in the pants, Seto Kaiba! Last warning!!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you don't kid around most of the time?"  
  
Harmony pulls the trigger and missed. However, the shot managed to cut through the material. Still miffed, she presses a button for security. Kaiba waited for the guards to arrive, but instead the statue came to life and surprised him, "What the fuck?"  
  
The statue grabs the CEO and awaits for Harmony's orders. Kaiba struggles in the strong, vice grip, "Let me go, you freak in restraints!"  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Seto," Harmony spat, "Throw him out, Chaos!"  
  
The dark statue carries out the CEO. Before he became out of sight, the CEO stated with a promise, "Mock my words, Anjel, you haven't seen the last of me! I will win your heart!"  
  
Harmony shook her head in disbelief and sighs, "What did I ever see in that man? Oh well, I'm not gonna let him spoil my evening."  
  
She finishes getting ready for her blind date. She had on a colorful skimpy little skirt, a black tanktop with glittery stars everywhere, and a pair of black boots that went up to her thighs. She then puts on a pair of earrings designed in various shapes and colors. She looks in the vanity mirror to straighten her makeup and hair. With a bright smile, she left for the night carrying her colorful sequined purse. Inside was a tube of her favorite lipstick, a compact, a pack of gum, a checkbook, some tissues, credit cards, a hairbrush, mace, a bottle of aspirin, and her cards to duel with.  
  
Two hours have passed, and she still waited for her blind date to show up. She stood near the entrance of a local night club. Then, a limo pulls up. 'Who could that be?' she thought, 'Ooh, my date must be rich. I wonder if he's good-looking.'  
  
Her hopes shattered to find out that her date is the last person to see. "Oh-no," she groans, "Now I have a headache." She frowned as she was going through her purse to find the aspirin.  
  
It's none other than Seto Kaiba. He approaches to his girl with flowers and candy. "Hello, my beauty queen, you look lovely."  
  
Harmony snorted and turns away. So, the CEO places the bouquet of flowers in her arms in which they were crossed. She then cringed a bit as Kaiba places a soft kiss on her cheek. She then turns to the CEO with uncaring eyes, "Seto, if you want to keep those lips, I strongly suggest you don't kiss me again."  
  
Across the street, Yugi keeps a close eye on the two billionaires. 'Okay, she still hates his guts. That'll change once she smells the flowers.'  
  
Kaiba whispers into Harmony's ear, "Aren't you gonna be a doll and smell the flowers?"  
  
His breathing quickened as he brushed away a few strands of hair from her eyes. That plan went down the toilet for Harmony is allergic to the flowers. Sneezing violently, she reaches into her purse and pulls out a tissue to cover her nose. The CEO tosses the flowers aside and landed in the trash.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" she retorted, "Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
She kicks the CEO in the knee. Kaiba winced in pain, but he didn't give into it.  
  
'Okay, she's allergic to flowers,' Yugi thought as he looks through a set of binoculars, 'No matter, he still has the candy.'  
  
Then he sees the candy being tossed into the trash. Harmony despised candy. She didn't want to ruin her figure. Then, she raises one hand and slaps the CEO hard.  
  
'Time for Plan B.' Yugi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a walkie-talkie. He speaks into it, "Plan B. I repeat - Plan B!"  
  
"I loathe the day I ever laid eyes on you, Seto Kaiba!" Harmony yells, "You're just like all the men on this planet: horny as a toad! I keep praying that one day I'll meet the man of my dreams, but faith sends me too many riffraffs!"  
  
"We all have to learn to adapt to them," the CEO replies meekly, "Everyone is different in their own way. We can't all be like you."  
  
"That's what Marik said when I dumped him! Get out of my sight! Get out of my life!!"  
  
The CEO began to cry. The people stops from what they were doing and looks at Harmony. Yugi approached her along with his friends glaring.  
  
Harmony looks around to see people staring at her. "What are all of you staring at?!!" she yells, "Mind your own damn business!"  
  
"Have you no shame for what you did?" Yugi asks. "Do you realize that you've broken his heart? It's obvious that he really cares for you."  
  
"We don't get you at all," Tea said, "Why do you go out with men when you don't return their love? The whole purpose is to find someone who loves you and is there for you when there's hard times."  
  
Harmony immediately jumps to the wrong subject, "Is that a threat?"  
  
"This isn't a threat, Ma'am," Joey protested, "We're here to help you with your problem."  
  
"I don't have a problem, Dogman! So why don't you be a good dog and return to your master? If not, I'll call a kennel to come and get you!"  
  
Tristan stomps his foot, "That's another thing we're concerned: insulting a male even when you don't know them."  
  
Harmony sighs as she shakes her head, "You just don't get it do you! I don't have to show anybody any respect, but since you brought up the subject, I'll listen to your little speech."  
  
Yugi sits down on a bench, "First of all, what's your name?"  
  
"None of your business and that's the truth," Harmony blurted. "Who are you to stick your nose into my business?"  
  
"Please, Ma'am, we have to know so we won't call you ma'am or miss. Right now, you're known as the unbeatable duelist."  
  
"You want to know my name, talk to that gigolo."  
  
Harmony storms off and went inside a night club. There, she met Duke Devlin. Seconds later, Harmony was hitting him with her purse. "You stupid bastard," she hollars, "I ought to smash your head with a sledgehammer! I am nobody's sweetheart!!"  
  
Yugi turns to Kaiba, who was still crying, "Calm down. Kaiba, who is she?"  
  
The CEO finally calmed down and explained, "Her name is Anjel Harmony."  
  
"She doesn't sound very much like music when she loses her cool," Joey scoffed.  
  
"She's more like slow, heavy metal music," Tristan added.  
  
Kaiba shook his head in protest, "She wasn't like this before."  
  
"You mean she was nice?" Yugi wonders.  
  
"No, she was sweet. I first noticed her before I left Duelist Kingdom. She looked breath-taking. Her hair was long and blonde, had on a red dress with matching shoes. When I finally asked her out, she said yes. We dated for two hours and then she dumped me when I suggested that we go to her place."  
  
"What did you do wrong?"  
  
"I only asked if she wanted company."  
  
"What's your definition of company?"  
  
"Someone to--" Kaiba pauses to find that he almost spilled the beans, "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
"It's obvious that maybe she didn't want to sleep with you," Bakura smirked.  
  
Kaiba sighs feeling hopeless, "What can I do to make her like me as a friend?"  
  
"Put a bag over your head and draw a face on it," Joey joked. "The ladies like a face that isn't ugly."  
  
Yugi then stomps on the blond's foot, "Joey!"  
  
"And you!!" a familiar voice snarls at the small boy and whacks him with a purse, "You miserable little twit! You planned this and now you're gonna pay!"  
  
As Yugi shields his head from the blows, Kaiba stops crying and became angry. He watched as Harmony kept hitting Yugi with her purse. In a fit of rage, he grabs her arm and throws her down. She didn't like that. So, she pulls out her mace and sprays his eyes. Unfortunately, she missed her target and ran off. Kaiba then tracks her down. As fast as he ran, Harmony is always ahead by ten meters. She turns sharply and ended up in a dark alley. She continues to run until she came up to a dead end. Nowhere to run or hide. Kaiba sees her and approaches to her calmly. For the first time in a long time, she felt scared.  
  
"Anjel, I'm not here to hurt you," he extends a caring hand to her. "Let me ease your pain and be with you."  
  
Harmony replies in a hushed voice, "Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
She felt his hand gently rest on the side of her face. Panic began to take over her mind as Kaiba brushed his fingertips down to her neck. They paused for a moment and continued down her body. Her feelings toward him changed from hatred to confusion. Enraptured to react, all she could do is let Kaiba make love to her. The last thing she remembered is her clothes being ripped off.  
  
When she came to, she was naked from head to foot. As soon as she remembered what happened, she came to the conclusion that she had been raped. She covers her body as much as she could, grabs her purse, and ran home.  
  
To be continued..... 


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Somewhere in Domino City, later that night, Yami had a long chat with Ishizu about Harmony's past.  
  
"So you're saying that she's acting this way to everyone because she feels that anyone could be responsible for the death of Pegasus," he clarifies.  
  
"It's possible," she nodded, "She wasn't like this all the time. Her ancestor was a slut."  
  
Much as it was funny, Yami chortles, "A slut?"  
  
"Yes. Many years ago, her ancestor named Lily was having an affair with you. Then again, you know that already."  
  
"Oh yeah. She had a set of gams on her."  
  
"Anyway, she slept with another man behind your back."  
  
"What? Explain."  
  
"Y'see, she loved you so much that she wanted to marry you. Her plans were soon cancelled when she met the high priest and fell in love. At a casual time, she'd love you and cherish you more than anyone, and at her free times at night, she'd sleep with the high priest. One day, she got pregnant."  
  
"Now I remember. The baby wasn't mine! I was quite thrilled because she'd smother me with her hugs, drown me with kisses, and nearly killed me with all the love she was giving me. Dumb wench got what she deserved!"  
  
"Need I say that you had her executed when Lily lied to you about the baby."  
  
"That's fascinating, but I want to know about the seven cards Pegasus created for Anjel."  
  
"...They're as real as the Egyptian God Cards. Three of her cards can wipe out the entire field of monsters. Only one card is stronger than all three Egyptian God Cards put together, but I don't know which one. I can see a clear picture of a fusion of her favorite card and her unknown card."  
  
"What favorite card?"  
  
"She only has one ritual. She likes to summon it whenever her opponents don't attack."  
  
"But Magician of Black Chaos cannot be fused with another monster."  
  
"Can't say that anymore. She's very mysterious and extremely dangerous. You duel her, and you'll lose your favorite card forever."  
  
"Have you been smoking again?"  
  
"I swear. I beg of you. Don't duel her! Look at what she did to Marik!"  
  
Ishizu pointed to a broken Marik staring at nothing with his hair ungroomed, clothes all baggy, and didn't bother to blink. "Thanks to her, he'll never recover from the shock. I now have a brother who doesn't remember a damn thing."  
  
"He looks like a vegetable," Yami frowns, "Have you tried to snap him out of it?"  
  
"Many times! Nothing works. I've tried everything to get him to snap him out of it. I've tried waving his skanky sock under his nose!"  
  
"I have to go now. Ishizu, get a good night sleep and pray for brains."  
  
The next morning, Harmony wakes up from her beauty sleep. Waiting in the next room was Kaiba, leaning against a statue of the Dark Magician... or so he thought (again). 'Ive done a terrible thing to my beloved,' he thought, 'now she'll hate me even more.'  
  
Harmony came out of her room in a pink robe and sees the CEO, "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba faces her with shame, "I came here to apologize. The last thing I want to see is being behind bars. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you."  
  
"GET OUT!!"  
  
"Not until you hear me out."  
  
"You're really asking for it, Seto!"  
  
"Baby, please, don't end it this way."  
  
"Get out, or I'm calling the police."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I say something."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kaiba then grabs her and pins her to the wall. He then silenced her with a tender kiss. Harmony attempts to free herself; eventually, she gave into the kiss for it was her first one. The CEO pulls away. "I love you," he whispers softly.  
  
The romantic moment ended as soon as something grabbed the CEO. Harmony escapes the grip and steps away. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Seto," she replies in a dark tone, "Dark Magician, throw out the garbage!"  
  
Kaiba attempts to free himself, but the statue had an even stronger grip. Giving up, the CEO allows the statue to drag him out the door. The butler opens the door, and the statue boots the CEO out. He landed face first on the cold concrete. He looks up and rested his hand under his chin with a smile, "She wants me."  
  
"At it again I see," a voice boomed, "when are you gonna give up on her?"  
  
"Do you have a hidden radar in your eyeballs?" the CEO frowns, "I can't be left alone to win my love's heart, and here I am sitting on cold pavement feeling sorry for myself talking to a 5,000-year-old spirit with tri-colored hair."  
  
"You might as well give up, Kaiba, that girl is not in play."  
  
"Don't tell me she's a lesbian."  
  
"No, she has a bad history of toying with the men and crushing their hearts. She likes to torment the males!"  
  
"I don't believe you. You're just saying that so you can try to take her away from me."  
  
"It's true. Even if I did take her, I'll end up like you: crawling back and begging for a second chance. You have to face facts."  
  
"No, I won't listen to you! It's all a lie!"  
  
Harmony came out with a baseball bat at top speed. A moment of unexplaining fear took over the CEO as if it was a disease. 'This girl wants to kill me!' he mentally cries out.  
  
The red-headed girl then raises the bat over her head and swings down. WHACK! She killed a bird resting on a statue of her deceased uncle. "Stupid bird! I have worked my hands to the bone to keep that statue clean as a whistle. Now I have to clean off the blood."  
  
Her grumbling made the CEO run away. Ten minutes later, she came out with a scrub brush and a pail of soapy water. She wore gloves and had her hair tied up. She also had on an old dress and an apron.  
  
Yami watches Harmony clean the statue from as far as she could reach to the bottom. Then she hollared to the servant to bring out her personal slave. The CEO then bumps Yami away from the gate to see her. "Beat it! I saw her first; she's mine!" he hissed.  
  
The two males couldn't believe what they have seen walking out of the mansion.  
  
"Chaos, come here and clean the top!" she gestured.  
  
Since the dark mage doesn't have a voice box, the only way to communicate was Morse code. Somehow, Harmony didn't buy it, "Chaos, haul your ass over here and clean the top now! I don't care what your damn problem is!"  
  
Then her eyes turned to the stunned teens at the gate. "Why are you two still here? Didn't I tell you two to go away?"  
  
Yami had a question, "Anjel, why are you being so mean to your dark mage?"  
  
Harmony literally blew smoke out of her nostrils, "He isn't real, you panty-waisted dumbass! Now remove yourself off my property or I'm calling the police!"  
  
"Do you have some grudge against males?"  
  
"None of your fucking business, drag queen!"  
  
Kaiba finally said something, "Anjel, please, I won't try anything else if you just give me another chance." He fell to his knees pleading for forgiveness.  
  
Yami found this very odd for the CEO to be doing this just to gain her trust. Usually, Kaiba would act as rotten but not as much as Harmony. When around familiar faces, his heart would be solid as stone, but his heart softens when he sees Harmony. It's as if he is under a love spell. Then he remembered that Marik acted the same way when seeing her. Not only did he dueled her and lost, he also lost most of himself and cannot perform his usual daily activities. What Kaiba is going through is phase one of Harmony's cycle: begging after being dumped.  
  
"Oh Chaos," Harmony calls coyly, "after you're done cleaning the statue, I have a little surprise for you."  
  
Yami can tell by the look in the dark mage's eyes that this surprise isn't good.  
  
"An android like you needs to talk," she continues, "so I spent a full night working on a voice box. It's ready to be inserted into your throat."  
  
The dark mage smiled meekly, but little did she know that once the voice box is in his throat, he'll be able to spill the beans to her enemies about every detail of her life. Harmony then turns back to the two males. "Do I have to point a rifle to your heads to make you go away? I warning you for the last time."  
  
Yami left, but Kaiba refuses to listen. Harmony pulls out a rifle from the pocket of her apron and aims it to the CEO. Before she could fire, Yami grabs the lovestruck CEO and ran off with him. "I don't know what you see in that crazy witch, Kaiba," Yami growls in frustration, "but this has to stop."  
  
"She's my Dancing Elf," he replies in a daze, "and I'm her Moon Envoy. We'll always be together no matter what it takes."  
  
"Kaiba, snap out of it!"  
  
"If only I can see her dance in the moonlight..."  
  
Yami grabs both of Kaiba's arms and shook him, "Kaiba!! Wake up!"  
  
Nothing happened; the CEO is gone forever in a love spell. It seemed hopeless to bring him out of it; so, Yami left the CEO. It wasn't long that all of his friends came by in the nick of time to watch the female billionaire mentally hurt Kaiba with fiery insults.  
  
"Damn," Tristan shook his head, "I don't really see how Kaiba can take that kind of abuse. It's enough to make a sailor blush with shame."  
  
"And I thought Marik is the only one to talk that way," Bakura frowned.  
  
"He was until he encountered that witch from hell," Joey replies.  
  
They watched Harmony rant and rave insults in front of Kaiba. Somehow, her threats couldn't get through his head. The CEO smiled and nods as if she was saying something else. Joey heard a carck about a jackass and surprisingly couldn't believe that the CEO nodded to that. He bursts into laughter, "That's the first time he ever agreed about being the rear end of a jackass. I'm glad he admitted it!"  
  
Then Tea kicks him in the leg. The blond groans in pain. "Joey, this is serious! She's downright cruel to him." she retorts.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Mai answers.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not one of these people to stand and watch," Tristan stated as he walks up to Harmony.  
  
The insults got louder as he came closer to the gate entrance where Kaiba stood. Then he spat out loud without hesitating, "Shut up, you conniving little witch!"  
  
The word 'witch' echoed throughout the entire area. Yami stood there wide-eyed and gawked at Tristan's command. "Damn!" he choked.  
  
Harmony looks at Tristan with fire blazing in her eyes. "What did you call me, shark boy?!" she yells.  
  
"You heard me," Tristan glares, "I called you a witch."  
  
Harmony opens the gate and punched him dead in the face. The CEO fell to his knees and begs for forgiveness as he kisses Harmony's arm. She thinks it over and replies rolling her eyes, "All right, Seto, I'll give you one more chance, but you better not try any funny stuff."  
  
The CEO's eyes widens with glee, "Thank you, Anjel, and I promise I'll try my hardest not to do anything funny."  
  
He arises to his feet and enters through the gate. Just as the gates were closing, Yami lowers his head. "I knew him well," he sighed.  
  
Somehow, Yugi protested, 'I don't think she'll hurt him. I just have this feeling that Anjel will give in to him soon.'  
  
Yami thinks it over. He finally said, "I wish I knew him very well."  
  
To be continued........ 


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible Touch  
  
Disclaimer: From this point on, I'll be using first names! Be aware of any sexual situations. Some of the materials are not for small children. And again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seto follows Anjel to the entrance and is stopped at the front entrance to the mansion. "Why did you stop, Anjel? Is there something wrong?" he asks in concern.  
  
"Yes, there is something wrong," she answers, "I forgot to hose down Chaos."  
  
"Hose down?? He's not an animal."  
  
"You hose him then. I'm going to change out of these clothes."  
  
Anjel went inside to change. Seto looks at the dark mage. Chaos hides behind the statue not wanting to be sprayed by the hose. "Okay," Seto scratches his head, "where's the hose?"  
  
He spots the hose and grabs the end where the water was dripping. Turning the knob, he finds the dark mage zooming from tree to tree. The water flows freely from the hose.  
  
Inside, Anjel looks out the window to see the dark mage with the hose spraying the CEO. She opens the window and yells out, "Seto, you're supposed to be hosing down Chaos not vice versa!"  
  
Seto stops in his tracks and drools from the sight of Anjel's breasts. He felt the urge to masturbate as he sustained. Chaos began tapping in Morse code. Anjel covers up and went back inside the mansion. "You pervert!" she cries out as she shuts the window.  
  
Later, Seto snatched the hose and sprays the dark mage. He couldn't imagine that so much filth came from one individual. After that, Chaos shakes himself dry like a dog. Anjel came out wearing a pair of black pants, a red-striped shirt, and leather high-heeled boots that zips up to her ankles. "I see you hosed off Chaos," she smiles. "That's good. You deserve a reward."  
  
She thinks of one and speaks, "Have you eaten?"  
  
Seto shook his head as a reply.  
  
"Then you'll have breakfast with me. Come in, but you should wipe your feet before entering."  
  
Much as Seto loves her, that's one thing he didn't like about her. "Tidy freak," he mumbled as he began wiping his feet on the mat. "I hate doing this. It's nothing but dirt anyway."  
  
Seto enters the mansion after he thoroughly wipes his feet. Before he could close the door, Chaos bolted in and grins at the CEO. Seto gave the dark mage a weird look, "You're a horrible android."  
  
Chaos frowns and leers. Anjel yanks on the dark mage's hair and pulls him closer. "Chaos, why in hell are you inside dripping wet?" she gritted, "There's a towel outside."  
  
As Anjel leads the dark mage out the door, Seto's eyes roamed around the room. Not a speck of dust is found on anything. His maids would dust any of the antiques, but Anjel didn't believe in hiring maids for she would either clean it herself or get one of her androids to do it. On the table, Seto found a diary carelessly placed under the vase. He quickly takes it and hid it in his trenchcoat. Anjel mutters a profane comment and continues with her morning business. "Sorry about that, Seto. Chaos acts like an animal quite often."  
  
"It's okay. I have the same problem with my brother," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, you have a brother? I didn't know that."  
  
Seto found it strange how Anjel is being so nice all of a sudden. It was as if an evil force is removed from her body. Shaking the thought away, he continues to chat with Anjel. "Yeah, I have a younger brother. Tell me, do you know anything about your family?"  
  
Anjel sighs, "My parents died in an accident when I was nine. I then lived with my grandparents, but all they did was fight. So, I ran away to live with my aunt and uncle until they too passed away. Every member of my family is dead except me."  
  
"You don't have any siblings?"  
  
"No," Anjel shook her head, "I'm an orphan."  
  
"You're not the only one who's an orphan."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes, my brother and I were orphans. We know what it's like to lose a family."  
  
"Well, I'm almost out of money. If I don't find a business partner, I'll be forced to sell my house and my valuables." her voice breaks as the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"I could help you. What is it that you do?"  
  
"Nothing, I just build androids to serve and protect me."  
  
"Uh-oh, that's a no-no! Anjel, the whole idea is to sell your idea not to keep for your personal needs, otherwise you'll be known as a selfish person."  
  
"I have another android that isn't finished yet. Does that count?"  
  
"Okay, there's still hope. Listen, we can discuss more about this after we eat. Is that okay with you, hm?" he cooed pulling Anjel closer.  
  
Anjel nods in agreement. Then Seto plants a kiss on her forehead. Anjel felt a hard spot under the trenchcoat. It felt like a book. She reaches inside and grabs the item. To her surprise, it was a diary. "Seto, what are you doing with this diary?" she asks in fury.  
  
Seto backs away tittering, "I didn't know it was yours..."  
  
"Huh? This isn't my diary; it's my uncle's. I keep it under a vase to hide an ugly stain on the end table," she explains as she places the diary back under the vase. "My diary is in my room."  
  
Now is his chance, "Where's your bathroom?"  
  
Anjel points east and up, "It's up those stairs, down the hall, and it's the second door from my room. My room is the red door if you must know."  
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"Take your time. There's no need to rush," Anjel smiles heading toward the dining room.  
  
Calmly, Seto went up the stairs and down the hall. Instead of finding the bathroom, he went in her bedroom. He remembered where he has seen the diary. He crawled under the bed and pulls out her diary. It just happened to have a lock. So, he began to jimmy the lock with one of her bobby pins. He hears a click and opens it to read a page.  
  
April 14  
  
It was a tragic day for my uncle has passed away. First my Aunt Cecilia now this. I don't know how much more I can take. It wasn't a total drag for I have met an incredible man named Seto Kaiba. Well, he met me, asked me out, and I had a wonderful time slapping the living hell out of him. I swear that bastard's lips is as fast as his workers getting laid off!  
  
Seto's jaw dropped in shock. First she wrote down the tragic of her family, then she wrote down a compliment. To top it off, she insulted him. He mentally turned red and flips a few pages.  
  
April 27  
  
I have been challenged to a duel by some dumb blond who calls himself Joey Wheeler. What a joke that was! He calls himself a duelist...  
  
"No argument here," Seto smirks continuing with the reading.  
  
...Using the cards that my uncle gave me, I have beaten the amateur at his own game and took away his only useful trap card. Someday, I'll be able to use it when I duel Yugi Moto.  
  
On the next blank page, she had placed the card in a plastic cover. What she had done is wrote down the name of the card and what it does. So far, the only card she has is Graverobber. A frown etched on the CEO's face, "She's an evil witch."  
  
He flips to the last page of the diary. On one page, her favorite card is taped down on each side and the next page is what she wrote down yesterday.  
  
April 28  
  
My instincts tell me that Yugi Moto is going to challenge me. As usual, I know I'll win this duel and take away his Celtic Guardian. After I do that, I'll go back home and pack. I'm visiting my uncle's mansion for the reading of his will. Then, if all goes well, I'll be planning to hear the voice of my dark mage. As of now, I'm playing this 'being nice' act to turn Seto into mush. When he asks for to go steady, I'll say 'go to hell'! HA-HA-HA-HA!  
  
Seto felt a crushing blow deep inside. After all this time, she is playing with his emotions. He held back the tears caused by heartbreak. Now he knew the truth about his love. He heard footsteps getting louder and louder making the hairs on his body stand on end. He shuts the diary and hides it under the bed. Standing still, he waits for the footsteps to stop. Soon after, he left the room and headed downstairs. Hiding behind a bushy plant, Chaos witnessed the CEO and rushed downstairs to inform Anjel.  
  
At the Game Shop, Yugi looked for two hours trying to figure out a way to beat Anjel in a duel. He found nothing that could beat her cards not even arson cards can touch her life points. It's impossible to not be harmed by the arson cards. Well, he can't say that anymore. Yugi's grandfather became worried, "Yugi, take a break. You're doing too much to prepare for a duel."  
  
"Grandpa, do you think Anjel's cards can be beaten?" Yugi asked, "I have to be sure that I have the cards to beat her."  
  
"Yugi, I know it's hard to win a duel when it comes to that girl. The main thing is that you've tried your best. You could use your Egyptian God Card."  
  
There was hope for the small boy, "Maybe so. I can use this card before she can summon her cards. Yes, I feel better now."  
  
Around noon, Anjel builds her deck and left the mansion after Seto left an hour ago. She punched in a number to activate the laser security system before getting into the limo. Driving for half an hour is no fun. She became bored watching the same thing pass by. From out of the blue, Joey stops the driver with a gun pointed at a close range.  
  
"Driver, what the hell is going on? Get moving!" she demanded angrily.  
  
The door opens and Tristan yanks her out by force. She finally frees her arm and slapped him. "What's the meaning of this?!!" she yells.  
  
Yugi then changes into Yami. "Anjel Harmony," the spirit spoke, "I challenge you to a duel."  
  
Anjel smirks, "All right, I accept your pathetic duel. If I win, I take your Celtic Guardian..."  
  
Yami pointed a finger to Anjel's nose, "If I win, you have to give the trap card back to Joey, and give up your rarest cards for to burn."  
  
"I accept your challenge, you bastard. Now get your damn finger out of my face or I'll bite it off!" she snapped. "You think you're a big man pointing that appendage to a gorgeous woman. Let me warn you that this duel will be your last."  
  
Yami stares at her then rolls his eyes. He steps away about a few feet and slides on his dueling disk. Anjel snaps for hers, and her chauffeur hands it to her quickly. As she was sliding it on, she noticed a change, "You're a spirit aren't you?"  
  
"Correct," Yami nods. Raising his hopes up a notch, he raises a fist, "Let's duel!"  
  
The duel begins. What card will Yami draw?  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yami draws out a card from his hand, "I place one card face-down and summon Beaver Warrior in defense mode ending my turn."  
  
Anjel laughs, "You have made a big mistake, small fry. I now summon Lady of Faith in defense mode. In addition, I place one card face-down ending my turn."  
  
"For someone with a pretty face, you have placed a weak card. I place another card face-down and end my turn."  
  
Anjel laughs hysterically, "I hope you're not attached to that rat. I now bring forth Witch of the Black Forest, and I activate my Polymerization card..."  
  
The card flips face-up and is activated sucking up the two spellcasters. A flash of light revealed a new monster on the field.  
  
She continues, "Behold my new monster: Musician King!"  
  
The fused spellcaster riffs its electric guitar. Yami smirks, "Great job summoning it. I place another card face-down ending my turn."  
  
After doing that, Anjel laughs again, "You have fallen into my trap, small fry! Prepare yourself! I summon this card in defense mode!"  
  
She brought forth Gitaroo Warrior, and all the face-down cards he had placed on the field is destroyed. "Oh-no!" Yami cries out.  
  
Anjel continues her move, "Musician King, attack his monster!"  
  
The spellcaster eliminated Yami's monster. Yami frowns and draws another card, "I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Anjel began to taunt him, "Defense? I thought you were gonna defeat me, small fry. Where's the dueling spirit? Oh well, I place this card face-up, and it's Gorgon's Eye! Say bye-bye to your elf, runt."  
  
The Celtic Guardian began to turn into stone. Yami frowned, "I see you have one of your uncle's card. However, I don't think it's wise to attack me now."  
  
"Your pathetic threats don't scare me, small fry," Anjel growls, "You can't place any magic or trap cards on the field. Even if you did, they'll be wiped off on contact. Let's just say Gitaroo Warrior has a sharp eye for the riffraffs."  
  
Yami mentally panicked. Then he spoke with Yugi silently. 'I can't place any of my magic or trap cards on the field. She'll continue to attack my monsters until she reaches my life points.'  
  
Yugi suggested a plan, 'Listen, why don't you place a few monsters on the field and sacrifice them to summon a stronger monster?'  
  
Anjel taps her foot, "I'm waiting. I've already attacked your stone warrior and placed one card face-down."  
  
Yami draws another card from his deck and placed it in his hand. He looks at Anjel, "I now summon Silver Fang in attack mode."  
  
The silver beast appears on the field in attack mode.  
  
"Hm, I place one card face-down and summon this card in defense mode," she said placing two cards on the field.  
  
The summoned monster appears. Yami became stunned, "What is that?"  
  
Anjel explains, "This card doesn't have a name, but I call it Gravillian Prince. This card's special effect is quite simple. Y'see, it powers up all of my monsters by 1000 points every five turns. So, you better think of a magicless strategy fast. Like the Gitaroo Warrior, Gravillian Prince has a high defense of 6000. It's your turn, small fry."  
  
Yami didn't like to be called 'small fry'. He drew another card from the deck. "I now summon Feral Imp and end my turn."  
  
Anjel sighs, "I skip my turn."  
  
Yami then smiles, "I now sacrifice my two of my monsters to summon Dark Magician."  
  
Anjel never had the chance to say that Yami's plan really stunk. So, she laughs again. "Go ahead, attack my Musician King. I dare you! But I warn you, it'll cost you your life points!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Anjel," he pointed out. "Dark Magician, attack her monster with Dark Magic Attack!"  
  
Anjel surprises Yami, "Hah! You activated my trap card.."  
  
The trap card flips face-up. Chains hurls toward the mage and pulls him to Anjel's side of the field. "No! My Dark Magician!" Yami's voice shakens, "What is that card?!"  
  
"Once again, it doesn't have a name. I call it Chains of Seduction. It only works on spellcasters. This trap card allows me to take your strongest spellcaster and attack you directly. After that, the spellcaster is mine permanently."  
  
The Dark Magician's eyes began to glow a red color as it attacked Yami's life points directly. Yami's life points dropped to 1500. "Too bad, small fry," she coos, "I guess the Dark Magician couldn't help it. It's alot like men having sex."  
  
"Is that why you torture Kaiba's feelings?" Yami crosses his arms, "He came to me with tears in his eyes. Is it true that you're playing this 'being nice' act just so you can dump him the minute he asks you a question about going steady?"  
  
"What?" she asks in shock, "He told you that?"  
  
"I didn't say that; you're guessing."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Anjel spat. "Musician King, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The spellcaster attacks and wipes out the rest of Yami's life points. The field clears away after the attack. "I win; now cough up your Celtic Guardian," Anjel beckons to grab the card.  
  
Yami changes back to Yugi. The small boy weeps silently, reaching for his card and handing it to Anjel. The gorgeous teen looks at the card and smiles wickedly, "Thanks a bunch, small fry."  
  
Yugi still weeps for the loss of his card. Anjel adds the card to her deck and looks down at the small boy, "Cheer up, small fry, be lucky I didn't take away your Dark Magician. I already have that card in my deck. I only use it for a ritual. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and pack."  
  
Anjel went over toward the limo. The chauffeur opens her door letting the duelist inside. As the chauffeur closes the door, she watched Yugi cry his eyes out. She didn't give a rat's ass about him. Soon after, she takes off her dueling disk and sets it aside. Her first mission is complete. Now it was time for the second half.  
  
At the mansion, half an hour later, she packed up a suitcase and is on her way to her uncle's mansion. She first checked on Chaos. Already she noticed the dark mage scratching his throat. "Don't do that, Chaos," she grabs his hand and pulls it away. "I know it's a little itchy, but it won't go away if you keep scratcing it. You have to let the voice box settle."  
  
Chaos ignores her and uses the other hand to scratch his throat. Anjel grabs his other hand, "I mean it! Don't scratch your throat. Just for that, I'll have to leave Annabelle in charge to look after you. Annabelle!"  
  
A Cosmo Queen approached her. Anjel still had both of the dark mage's hands, "Annabelle, I'm leaving you in charge. While I'm gone, be sure that Chaos doesn't scratch his throat. I don't care if you have to tie him to a pole. Can you do that for two days?"  
  
Annabelle nodded.  
  
"You're a lifesaver, Annabelle. See you in two days. Remember, don't let anyone inside, make sure that Dark doesn't go in the liquor cabinet, and don't let Dale run around naked."  
  
A Fairy King Truesdale glares at the red-haired teen from behind a table. "That means you!" she pointed.  
  
Anjel closes the door. Immediately she hears a ruckus going on. "Oy, why did I get stuck with loons? I'd rather be cloistered in a tiny room with Seto."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That early evening, Anjel arrives at the castle. She can remember how she would run away and stay with her uncle. She steps inside and looks around. Everything is still in its exact place. Each object would bring back memories, but there were some things she remembered seeing Yugi and his friends dueling for the top. Her first memory is the room where the dueling arena is. She headed toward a door and opens it. The same arena she caught a glimpse of her uncle dueling Seto. Of course, she didn't have a clue of what happened next. She did remember being sent to her room for snooping around. She always hated that. Now that he's passed on, she doesn't have to. Still, she can almost feel his spirit. So, she left the room.  
  
Next stop: her old bedroom. Actually, it was her aunt's old room. Anjel slept in that room after her aunt's death.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Anjel brought up a tray for her aunt. She was eight when her aunt was in good health.  
  
"Good morning, Aunt Cecilia," Anjel chirps happily, "How are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm feeling good this morning. What does my little helper have for me?" the blonde woman smiled.  
  
"I made your favorite breakfast."  
  
"Thank you very much. Did you wake your uncle up?"  
  
"Not yet. May I?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart, just open the curtains." Cecilia kissed Anjel's head. The eight-year-old happily left the room to wake her uncle.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Anjel sighs deeply. She looks in the closet. Some of her aunt's clothes were sealed in plastic. She assumed maybe the moths and spiders got to them. She looks closer. She was wrong. They're still in great condition. She takes down a blue dress. It looked like the same one the Dancing Elf wears. At the front, a tag said 'To Anjel for when she turns sixteen'.  
  
"Sixteen?" Anjel was surprised, "My birthday is tomorrow. I'll be sixteen then."  
  
She hangs up the dress and shuts the closet door. Who could have left her a beautiful dress? There is only one way to find out. She left the room to find where they had the reading of the will. Ten minutes later, she found the room. She never imagined that her uncle had so many lawyers. They expected Anjel to sit down. So, she did.  
  
One lawyer finished reading part of the will and is now about to read the other half of the will until Anjel sat down. "Miss Harmony, my condolences to your uncle."  
  
Anjel nods. Another lawyer reads the will, "..To my favorite niece, Anjel Harmony, whom I loved dearly, had all of our late night talks, and taught her how to be a duelist, I hereby leave her the following items: my deck of cards I used to duel, all of the paintings I have done, my collection of my favorite comic books, every penny from my heritage, a blue dress I bought for her sixteenth birthday, and the memory of that night in my room..."  
  
Anjel didn't want to remember that. As soon as she heard that, the lawyers looked at her with wide eyes. Anjel lowers her head in shame as she clutched her right arm.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
When she was twelve, Anjel had a bad dream that night and rushed into her uncle's room crying. "Uncle Max, I had a bad dream. I'm scared."  
  
What she didn't know was that Pegasus became drunk that night. Losing his wife was tough. In order to kill the sorrow, he drinks so much liquor. Pegasus turns to his niece, heavily drunk and slurring his speech, "Come here for a moment, Anjel. I want to speak to you."  
  
Sheepishly, Anjel walks over to her uncle and sits on his lap. Pegasus drapes one arm around her waist, "Listen, sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. They're just pictures in your head."  
  
"It was about you giving me up for adoption," Anjel hiccups.  
  
"I would never do that. I love you so much..." the silver-haired man began stroking her hair. "The thought of it wants me to protect you..."  
  
As he was talking, he began unzipping his pants and pulling down her panties. Anjel could only wait for something bad to happen. She suddenly felt something penetrate her private spot. Pegasus holds onto her hips and began to thrust. Anjel starts to cry and moan each time the silver-haired man would brush against something inside her. He quickens the pace as he reaches to a climax. Within a matter of minutes, he empties himself deep inside Anjel with a loud moan.  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Anjel cries as she begins to deeply scratch her arm. One of the lawyers stopped her from doing that. Another lawyer asked a question, "Miss Harmony, did he do something that night that you didn't like?"  
  
She didn't actually speak but muttered a sentence.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" the first lawyer asked.  
  
Anjel inhales and cries out, "My uncle molested me when I was twelve!!"  
  
The lawyers gasped and mutters a conversation. Anjel resumes crying. A nurse enters the room with a first aid kit. This could take a long time.  
  
At the mansion, Annabelle finished tying up Chaos to a chair. Dale's clothes were chained to his body, and Dark spent the last half hour trying to open the liquor cabinet.  
  
"Just one bottle of champagne.." Dark begged as he tries to open the cabinet. "*boo-hoo* I must have one stinking shot of anything! Stupid Annabelle. Why does she do this to me?"  
  
He bangs on the locked cabinet so many times his fist turned red. Not that it mattered one bit. He remembered seeing a crowbar in the garage. So, he snuck out the door and into the garage.  
  
Chaos mumbles something to Dale. Nothing. The fairy king stares sappily at the dark mage. He shrugged and proceeds to pick the lock on the chains. He had to be free. Chaos mumbled a protest, but Dale ignores him. Annabelle kept her eyes on Dale. The fairy king ceased the jimmying and flashed a sheepish grin. She then turned her eyes to the dark mage. Chaos couldn't turn his head or free himself from the ropes tied to the chair. Annabelle had an idea of how to settle the two males. She grabs the TV remote, turns the power on, and flips the channels. She turns it to the Playboy channel. Dale and Chaos took one glance and froze.  
  
'That ought to hold them off for awhile,' Annabelle thought. 'Now to find Dark.'  
  
She found him with a crowbar trying to pry off the lock to get to the liquor. Dark turns to Annabelle and hissed. She ran up to him and knocks the crowbar from his grasp.  
  
Soon, Annabelle had tied up Dark to another chair and is next to Chaos. He looks at the TV and never looked away. The three males had their eyes on a naked woman doing a spicy segment.  
  
Annabelle rolls her eyes, 'Men are such pigs.'  
  
There was a knock at the door. Annabelle ignored it for she wasn't supposed to answer the door for anyone. So, she walks over to the door and looks through the peephole. It was Seto. Instead of answering the door, she latched it shut. Another knock occures. Annabelle presses a button to set off the alarms outside. Sure enough, Seto ran away.  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Chapter 6

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two days have come and gone. Anjel returns home wearing her new dress and so much more. The first person to greet her was Seto. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you were at home. I wanted to ask you something," Seto replies.  
  
"Can't it wait until later? I came home from my uncle's castle. I'm very tired."  
  
"Yesterday was your birthday, am I right?"  
  
"Yes. What is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I was hoping that you'd...y'know..."  
  
"What? I don't get it. What is it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight."  
  
Anjel was too stunned to answer. The first answer in her mind was 'NO'. Another part wanted to say 'YES'. If she refused, she'd be a lonely, bitter person having the pleasure of hurting other people. If she agreed, she'd end up being talked into going to bed with him. Her rational thoughts cleared looking deeply into those cobalt blue eyes. Still, she wanted to take precautions. "What time?"  
  
"How about eight?" the CEO shrugs.  
  
"That's fine. I'll see you at eight."  
  
"You won't regret it. See you then."  
  
He left happily. Anjel scoffs slightly and resumed carrying her suitcase. It wasn't long before she found three male androids staring at the TV. The real shocker is that they were drooling at the sight of a naked woman. "Well, at least they didn't fight over the TV," she joked to herself.  
  
Annabelle watched Dale for a bit unitl she turns to Anjel. She waves at the red-haired girl. Anjel waves back and reaches for the remote. Dale got too close to the TV and became disappointed that the TV suddenly went black. 'Where's my precious?' the fairy king thought as he whimpers. 'I want my precious back!'  
  
"You're not gonna get her back in that attitude," Anjel crosses her arms.  
  
Three heads turned to the duelist and titters nervously. Well, two because Chaos was still bound. Anjel unties the dark mage.  
  
"So, Chaos, do you have anything to say? What did you do while I was gone?" Anjel asks.  
  
The moment she removed the sock out of his mouth, a squeak escaped his throat. "Try again, Chaos," she replies in a comforting voice.  
  
"....I spent the whole time being tied to a chair and watching the Playboy channel," the dark mage spat glaring at Annabelle. "I couldn't scratch my damn throat because of her!"  
  
Chaos then covers his mouth. Anjel smiles, "Well, you ought to thank her. You can talk to the world. Another scratch and the voice box would've dropped into your gut."  
  
"You made that up," Chaos frowns.  
  
"So sue me," the duelist taunts.  
  
"Kaiba came by after you left."  
  
"Oh boy. I leave for two days and my androids have to put up with his constant begging."  
  
"Anjel, this is no time for jokes. You can't stay single forever and spend the rest of your life building androids. It's obvious that he really cares for you. Tell him how you feel...for real."  
  
"Et tu, Judas?"  
  
"I don't like what you're doing to other people. Three people are already in shock because of you. Very soon, you're gonna lose a duel."  
  
"I never lose."  
  
"Never say never. Believe me, you're gonna lose to someone who cares for you."  
  
Anjel stares at a space for a bit and walks away. As she is going into her room, she did some thinking. Chaos was right. She has been a terrible person ever since her uncle passed away. It seems that the reason she torments the opposite sex is to bring out the anger and hatred of her uncle. The bandaged arm was definite proof of her feelings bottled up inside. The minute a man crosses her path and compliments her looks, she becomes explosive. She shook off the thoughts and went back to her business.  
  
That night, Seto arrives at precisely 8:00. Anjel still wasn't ready, so Chaos answers the door. Seeing the dark mage walk and talk really shakened up the CEO, "Please, don't hurt me," he whimpers.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't throw you out since you're going out with Anjel," he jesters waving a hand.  
  
Anjel came down the stairs still wearing her blue dress, her hair dyed blonde, makeup freshened, and ready to go. It was strange that she wore red, buckled shoes so she would look like the Dancing Elf. Seto was in awe, "Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
Anjel held back a scoff and continues down the stairs. Seto noticed her bandaged arm, "Anjel, what happened to your arm?"  
  
"It's nothing but a scratch. Ignore it," she replies mildly.  
  
"I can't just ignore it, Anjel. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Don't be. I don't worry about you all the time."  
  
Chaos said different as he sings, "Look at Anjel's nose grow."  
  
"My nose doesn't grow," she scoffs, "I think you have to stop reading children's books."  
  
"Don't blame me; Annabelle forced us to read them."  
  
"We'll talk after I get back."  
  
Downtown, Yugi and most of his friends were hanging at a night club dancing and drinking. Somehow, Tristan had too much. Ten minutes later, he lost it all over the floor. Then, he sees Anjel with Seto. "Whoa," he slurred, "she finally came to her senses. Hey Yugi!"  
  
"What is it, Tristan?" the small boy asks.  
  
"Look over there and tell me what you see."  
  
He spots Ishizu standing, while Marik is getting the snot beaten out of him. "Two guys beating up Marik," Yugi replies.  
  
Tristan pointed out to the billionaire couple. Yugi gasps, "It's Anjel...with Kaiba! I guess she finally gave in."  
  
Marik kicked away the thugs and rushed to Anjel's side begging. "Please, Anjel, stop this madness! I'm a wreck! I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I can do is think about you. I beg of you, come back to me."  
  
Anjel pushes him off, "Go away, you man-eating leech."  
  
"Okay then, why aren't you dueling him? I thought the sight of men makes you puke."  
  
Seto moves away from Anjel. "Is that true, Anjel?" he choked.  
  
Anjel looks down and nods, "It's true, Seto. I came here to talk to you about dueling you. I don't really love anybody except my family....," she turns to Marik, "and him."  
  
Marik grins at the CEO as if he is the one dominating Anjel's mind.  
  
"You lied to me, Anjel. Why?" Seto's voice began to crack.  
  
"I already told you. I wanted to duel you for your rarest cards," she explains. "Now that the plan is nearly complete, all I have to do is win that duel and flee."  
  
"I thought you said you went to visit your uncle."  
  
"I did, dumbass. It only took one day. The second day was to celebrate my birthday with Marik and his sister."  
  
"At it again I see," a familiar voice boomed. "No matter what you do, you just don't know how much a person loves you."  
  
"Back off, Yugi, she's mine," Marik snarls.  
  
"Who said she was yours? I don't see your name on her," Tea spoke in a sassy voice.  
  
"Oh really? Show them the tattoo, my dear."  
  
Anjel mentally kicked herself for showing the tattoo where it was supposed to be: on the right side of her chest. Sheepishly, she pulls off the blue sash and reveals the tattoo to everyone. By the looks of it, that was there for three months. Seto wanted to drop dead from seeing that tattoo. Not that what it said bothered him, but the thought of getting one makes him wanna faint. He didn't like tattoos anywhere.  
  
"Kaiba, what's with you? You look a little sick," Tristan breathed.  
  
Seto immediately turns away from the foul stench of alcohol. "Good grief, man! Did something die in your mouth?"  
  
Tristan began to sing to himself incoherently. Marik slyly places his left hand on Anjel's chest while the other grabs her behind. Anjel slaps the horny Egyptian male. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself, Ishtar!"  
  
"You said that I can touch you. Remember?" Marik reminded.  
  
"No, I don't. You were the one drunk. Here's one thing you didn't know. I had an affair with someone else a long time ago. Actually, I had an affair with two people."  
  
Yugi and Joey turns away casually. Seto heard enough. "All right, Anjel, I had enough of your games. I demand you tell me the truth."  
  
Anjel glares at the CEO, "Go to hell."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"You wanna know? Fine, here it is. I slept with Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler at Duelist Kingdom. After Yugi won the tournament, I slept with Bakura. At one point, I slept with Duke Devlin. Hell, I slept with one guy who calls himself Keith. All he talked about is his stupid machine monsters..."  
  
"She never slept with me," Tristan cries out.  
  
"You're a arrogant punk," she replies hotly, "I slept with most of the duelists at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"You slept with Rex Raptor?" Joey asks in curiosity.  
  
"I slept with him. I slept with Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, you name it."  
  
"Anjel, I could get AIDS from listening to that smut. I'm suprised you're not pregnant," Seto cries out in disgust.  
  
Anjel rolls her eyes, "You dummy, every person I slept with had to wear a condom. You didn't..."  
  
A ray of hope lights up in his eyes, "You know what that means?"  
  
"No, because I was wearing one."  
  
Yugi became puzzled, "You had on a condom?"  
  
"For females, small fry," Anjel sighs in frustration. "My company makes them. I get them for free."  
  
"You're not just a slut," Tristan points a finger, "you're the slut of all sluts."  
  
Marik steps away from Anjel. Seto growls, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself for lying to me, Anjel Harmony. You are nothing but the queen of sluts." Then he pretends to place a crown on her head, "Here's your crown, your majesty! See you at the Sheraton Hotel, bitch!"  
  
Seto turns and walks away. Anjel stood there for a brief minute and then ran off.  
  
"Oh boy, this isn't good. What happens now?" Bakura asks.  
  
"I have to follow Anjel." Yugi begins to run after her. Joey, not taking any chances, follows his short friend.  
  
At the mansion, Anjel storms inside startling Chaos. "Anjel, what happened?" the dark mage asked in concern, "I thought your date ends at eleven."  
  
"I ended the evening early," her voice began to crack. "There was no reason for to prolong the date."  
  
"You're lying. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Why do you care? You're an android!"  
  
"You never know how they turn out. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"I...told Seto about my many relationships."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wanted the truth about me, and I told him everything."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Hold that thought, Anjel," the dark mage stated as he answers the door.  
  
Outside, Yugi and Joey waited for a response. When the door opens, they were shocked to see that a dark mage responded.  
  
Joey began to stutter, "A m-...a mo-...a mo-..."  
  
"Whoa, Chaos answered the door," Yugi replies in awe.  
  
"What is it that you two want?" Chaos asks in annoyance.  
  
"We would like to talk to Anjel. Is that okay?"  
  
Chaos steps aside and lets the two teens enter. Anjel sat in the livingroom crying as Dale tries to comfort her. Annabelle held her in a motherly way. "I'm nothing but a loser, Annabelle. I blab the truth and already people hate me. I don't deserve to be with anyone."  
  
"That's not true, Anjel, there are people who want to help you," Yugi protested.  
  
Anjel looks over to the two teens wiping her eyes, "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Chaos let us in. Anjel, there are no losers in this city. You just need help, but we can't do that if you don't tell us what the problem is."  
  
Anjel stops crying and excuses the androids. Yugi and Joey sat down on the sofa. Anjel at first just wanted to tell them to go away, but her tender state kept her quiet and speak, "What is it that you wanted?"  
  
Yugi speaks first, "Anjel, we don't know you very well, but what you're doing is way out of character. Kaiba tells us you're sweet and beautiful, but we have to know something. Are you hiding something you aren't telling the world?"  
  
"And what if I am?"  
  
"Ishizu knows you're hiding some secret. I know you weren't at her place yesterday."  
  
"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."  
  
"That's a promise I can't keep. They'll know about you eventually."  
  
"All right, I'll tell you. I spent my birthday at the cemetary talking to my uncle, aunt, grandparents, and my parents. You know how embarrassing it is to spend the most important day of your life there? I don't have any friends or siblings!"  
  
"Anjel, Kaiba wanted to celebrate your important day even if it was too late. You ruined it. Would it hurt to show some gratitude to him? He really cares for you."  
  
"The bastard called me a slut, Moto! I'll never forgive him for that."  
  
"Did you ever stop to look in a mirror, Anjel? You may appear to be a pretty face, but deep down, you've become a witch! No male is gonna go out with you if you act like that."  
  
"Even with all the androids you created, you're still alone," Joey added. "So whatever you're hiding, tell us now."  
  
Anjel sighs deeply and told her secret that will change her forever, "When I was twelve, I had a bad dream. I rushed into my uncle's room for comfort, but I didn't know he was drunk at the time. So, my fool-headed self sat in his lap. Then, he....he....," Anjel's voice began to crack again, "..he....raped me!" she wailed afterwards.  
  
"Raped?!?!" Yugi replies in shock.  
  
"He kept doing it until he began the tournament. I haven't been so humiliated and soiled in my entire life. I'm thrilled his life ended quickly."  
  
Joey shook in fear pointing a finger to Anjel, "You're a monster! A greedy, selfish monster!"  
  
"I'd rather be one than a egotistical mutt," Anjel glares, "and for your information, I'm not greedy. If I was, shoot me dead and throw me into a volcano."  
  
"Anjel, you can't spend the rest of your life hiding from the world. This isn't your fantasy land where everyone is terrified and is there to serve you; this is the real world. You'll find that there are people who stand up to their rights," Yugi explains.  
  
"You're full of it," Anjel snorts, "There are people out there looking for some nookie. Everywhere I go, I encounter a horny bastard who can't keep his cock in his pants. So, I build the androids to keep my sanity."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a look at my androids. You'll see nothing in their pants."  
  
"You're sick, Anjel! Is this how you get your kicks out of men?" Joey spat angrily.  
  
"...Get out..." Anjel replies in a hushed voice.  
  
"Okay, Anjel, we'll leave now. I will try to keep my promise," Yugi crosses his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
To be continued....... 


	7. Chapter 7

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meanwhile, Seto made it home breaking into tears. For sure, he may have lost the one true love. In another room, Mokuba awakens from the sound of sobbing. So, he got out of bed to find the cause. He later found his older brother crying and clutching his shirt. "Big brother," he asks, "what are you doing home so early? I thought you had a date."  
  
Seto faces Mokuba with tear-stained eyes. No response came from him except he kept crying. He turns away after staring at his young sibling. Mokuba attempted to ask another question about his date, but that wasn't a good time to mention it. Finally, Seto calms down to answer his brother, "She wants to duel me, Mokuba. I thought we were getting acquainted; it turns out that she did this just to duel me, and for what - so she could grab ahold of my rarest cards. Yugi was right about her..."  
  
"How did this happen?" the young Kaiba asked in curiosity.  
  
"It turns out she was seeing another man behind my back and then she told the truth about her relationships."  
  
"Who was she that you dated?"  
  
"Her name is Anjel Harmony. Why?"  
  
"I just purchased a game called Gitaroo Man."  
  
"What does that have to do with Anjel?"  
  
"I've seen her play the sample of the game earlier today. She was then asked to leave when she refused to give it up. I don't know what she sees in that game, but she mastered Stage 9 as if she knows the song by heart."  
  
"What? How can someone master a stage if they've never played the game?"  
  
"It's strange. She's the only one who mastered it. There was no flaw as she played. It was as if she was serenaded."  
  
Seto couldn't piece it together. No one can master a game when it hasn't been released. Too much information made the CEO sleepy. "I'm going to bed."  
  
The morning came quickly. Seto awakens from the sound of an electric guitar blaring throughout the mansion. "Mokuba, why now?" he groans and shot out of bed.  
  
Slipping into his robe, he went downstairs to find the source of the meaningless noise. He found Mokuba playing his new game. The last thing he remembered before turning off the PS2 was Gitaroo Man battling Flying O. "Hey!" Mokuba cries out, "Why'd you do that? I almost beat Flying O!"  
  
"Mokuba, it's too early to play that," Seto frowns due to lack of sleep. "Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"It's Sunday, big brother," Mokuba reaches over for the button to turn the PS2 on. "By the way, Yugi called last night."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted to talk to you about Anjel."  
  
"Mokuba, I'd appreciate it very much if you didn't mention her name right now. I don't plan to meet her face to face."  
  
"She called ten minutes after Yugi left a message. I haven't checked the machine yet."  
  
"Okay; sorry about shutting off the game. It just caught me by surprise."  
  
"That's okay. I needed to start over anyway."  
  
"How do you play?"  
  
"I can't very much explain it, but it involves using the analog."  
  
"Gotcha. Hey, I'm gonna check the messages. I'll be right back."  
  
Seto approaches to the answering machine and presses a button. From the first to the ninth message, it was nothing but his employees asking about a day off or a raise. The tenth message was Yugi requesting a moment of time to talk. The last message made Seto angry.  
  
*Seto, this is Anjel. I still want to duel your sorry ass! If you're not yellow, you would face me at the stadium around noon. I can't wait to whoop your yellow-bellied, horny ass!*  
  
Seto clutched the end of the table and snaps a fragment off, "That bitch thinks she's so slick calling me names. All right, I'll duel you, Princess."  
  
Downtown, Anjel stops by the beauty parlor for a total makeover. Taking a couple of hours didn't bother her. A magazine was handed to her after a large woman finished it. Anjel thumbs through a few pages and came upon an article about her. She didn't buy that for the page was fake. So, she crumpled it up and tosses it in the trash. 'Nice try, Moto. Next time, make sure it's published,' she thought mildly.  
  
Later, the beauticians worked on Anjel's nails. Two other beauticians began to remove the curlers from the duelist's hair. Another works on Anjel's face removing the mask. Around eleven, she walked out looking absolutely stunning. Her next stop is the mall. She walks into a store and all the salespeople disappear. "I'll pay the first one a large amount of money for giving me a new outfit," she bribed.  
  
One salesperson came out of hiding with one outfit completely white. The tubetop is sequined and the pants had a flame design at the bottom. In addition, a pair of red boots came with it. "Is this okay?" the salesperson quivers.  
  
"I'll take it!" Anjel chirps happily.  
  
The salesperson sighs with relief. Anjel purchased the items and hands the person a wad of cash. Anjel went into the nearest dressing room to change clothes. She came out wearing her new outfit.  
  
At half past noon, Seto arrived at the stadium with a few people he knows waiting for Anjel. Then Mokuba once again attempted to talk to Seto, "Y'know, there's still a possibility she said that to intimidate you."  
  
Seto protested, "I heard what she said, Mokuba. Believe me, this isn't a joke."  
  
Making a dramatic entrance, Anjel arrives on time with Marik by her side. "So far, Seto, you're not a spineless jellyfish."  
  
She slides the dueling disk on her arm and is ready to duel. Seto does the same thing staring coldly, "Don't bring your gigolo into this conversation, sweetheart. Let's duel!"  
  
The duel begins. The CEO jesters a hand, "Ladies first."  
  
"You're too kind, Seto," Anjel responds with ice darts aiming to her opponent. She draws one card. She looks at it then grins, "I place one card on the field face-down, and I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode. Your go, Kaiba."  
  
"Gladly!" Seto draws, "Now I summon Lord of D. in attack mode and add the magic card: Flute of Summoning Dragon. Top that, Babe."  
  
Anjel laughs out of context, "For a Dragon Duelist, you certainly are careless. I sacrifice Celtic Guardian to bring forth Gitaroo Warrior in defense mode."  
  
To the CEO's surprise, the card she summoned was from the game Mokuba played, "Where in hell did you ever get a card like that?"  
  
Anjel frowns, "If you must know, my uncle made seven cards for me. This is one of them..." She begins to wipe away the thin layer of perspiration from her face.  
  
Seto became concerned, "Anjel, you okay?"  
  
"She's fine! Now play a card," Marik blurted.  
  
"I wasn't speaking to you."  
  
"You are now!"  
  
The two ended up bickering. Anjel fell to one knee panting. A thought came to her as the pain in her abdomen rises at a fast rate, 'I have to get to a hospital. I don't feel very well!..'  
  
She stifles the cries of pain crawling every inch to the exit. She passed out afterwards. Seto turns to the field; there was no sign of Anjel, "Where'd she go?" The CEO looks around and found her on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Get up, Anjel, this is no time for games," Marik spat.  
  
She didn't move. Seto became so scared, he pulls out his cellphone and dialed 911. Marik slightly kicks her to wake her up. Nothing. At that point, he ran off completely terrified and screaming thinking he murdered someone.  
  
At the hospital, in the waiting room, Seto paces back and forth worrying and crying. When Yugi and his friends heard about what happened, they rushed to the hospital to join Seto for support. Later, Seto stops crying and sat down, "Why didn't I pay attention to her cry for help? I was too stupid to think it was nothing."  
  
"Kaiba, stop kicking yourself. You are not to blame for what happened to Anjel. You couldn't have known she wasn't feeling well," Yugi explains.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. Anybody have a cigarette?"  
  
Joey's eyes widened, "Kaiba, you smoke?"  
  
Yugi did the same thing, "Kaiba, I had no idea you smoked. Why are you starting now?"  
  
Seto shook nervously, "I can't help it. I only smoke when I'm nervous or too upset."  
  
Duke offers one to the CEO, "I have one. Do you need a light?"  
  
Seto nods as he takes the sin stick. He places it between his lips, and Duke lights it up with a match. Seto took in a puff and lets it out slowly. Yugi and Joey coughs from the fumes. "Sorry," the CEO apologized.  
  
Two hours have passed and still no word from anyone about Anjel. Seto must've smoked the whole pack the whole time leaving Duke clean. "Next time, I'll bring the whole damn truck," the dice duelist frowns.  
  
"Duke, not now," Tristan smacks him, "Kaiba's nervous. He can't help it."  
  
A doctor finally came. The CEO arises to his feet, "How's Anjel?"  
  
The doctor flashes an okay sign. "She'll be fine, Mr. Kaiba, you can see her right away."  
  
"Go ahead, Kaiba. We'll be right here," Yugi smiles.  
  
In another room, Anjel looks out the window not in the mood to face anyone. Seto enters the room quietly. It was later that Anjel decided to talk to someone or she'd crack; so, she turns to Seto with cold eyes, "Whatever it is, I don't want any of it."  
  
"That's funny, sweetheart. No, I'm not here to beg. I'm just here to see if you're okay," the CEO smiles weakly. "I'll go if you want me to."  
  
Anjel protests, "No, you dragged yourself here. You might as well stay for awhile. Did you come with that shrimp?"  
  
"No, he forced himself to come along with the rest of the platter."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"You're not gonna hit me are you?"  
  
"Hit you? Have you lost your marbles? I have to tell you something very important, and it can't wait."  
  
"What is it, Anjel?"  
  
"The doctor told you I'm okay 'cause I told him to say that. I'm here because of a rare disease. It's not contagious."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I can't have kids unless I have this surgery. I haven't had my period for four years."  
  
"Four years?!?! Are you some kind of freak or something?"  
  
"No. I had this problem for a long time. Doctors tried everything to solve the problem. What they're gonna do is force my period to start. If they can't do it, I might die."  
  
"I don't want you to die. I want you to live long enough until I do..."  
  
"Seto, what are you saying?"  
  
"...I really care for you. I was wondering if.......I was hoping you'd......"  
  
"What? Tell me before I'm wheeled to surgery."  
  
"Mokuba saw you yesterday playing a new game. How can you master a stage when it hasn't been released?"  
  
"My aunt used to play that song on an acoustic guitar when I was little. It's strange how someone else knows about that song. I thought I was the only one to hear it."  
  
"I have a confession to make. At home, I would practice the guitar. Believe me, I couldn't play like Gitaroo Man. I tried so many times..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, I like guys who play the guitar."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. What's more romantic is a guy serenading me with the same music my aunt used to play."  
  
"What music?"  
  
"Mokuba knows about it. After all, he saw me play the sample game several times."  
  
Two guys and a nurse enter the room with a stretcher. Anjel smiles, "I'll be out of here in a week if all goes well."  
  
Seto watches his love being moved to the stretcher and wheeled to surgery. The hardest thing to accept is being seperated from someone who is getting to like the other for what the person is. Seto now has a task to win Anjel's heart for sure. So, he went home to find the song from the game.  
  
Mokuba returns home and found his older brother playing the game. "Seto, what are you doing playing my game?"  
  
"I know Anjel's weakness, Mokuba," the CEO explains, "it's all so clear to me. All I have to do is listen to the music and memorize it."  
  
"You may need to start from the beginning, or I can help you memorize the ninth stage as I play. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure. She doesn't get out of the hospital for a week."  
  
"I just have one question. Why do you want to memorize the music?"  
  
"So I can serenade her."  
  
"Good enough reason for me."  
  
Mokuba grabs the controller and began to play the game. Over and over, Seto memorizes the music note by note. It was frustrating since Mokuba keeps missing a certain phrase. Three hours have passed. Seto felt a sensation going through his arms, "Mokuba, let me play, and put in a blank videotape."  
  
Mokuba looks at his older brother oddly, "Seto, are you nuts? You haven't played this game before. You want to record your actions?"  
  
"Yes." With those words buzzing through his mind, Seto begins the game.  
  
The first half of the stage went smoothly. Not one mistake! The second stage begins. The VCR still recorded his actions as he played. Mokuba couldn't believe it! His brother mastered the stage without any mistakes!! Seto finishes the stage and then drops the controller in total shock, "How did I master the stage?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged stopping the tape, "I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing. Well, here it is on tape."  
  
Seto nods, "Thanks, Mokuba."  
  
So, for a week, he would squeeze in some free time to practice between work and school. Yugi found it strange how Seto would excuse himself early just to practice. Sometimes, the CEO would dream that he's serenading Anjel and she'd swoon becoming putty. Whenever he'd wake from his dreams, his eyes would give off a faint, white glow for ten seconds, and then go practice until he became sleepy again.  
  
To be continued.......... 


	8. Chapter 8

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The night before Seto sees Anjel, he dreams about playing the guitar to Anjel. He sees her smile brightly and hears her sighs of affection. After he plays the music, he holds out a small, velvet box with an engagement ring, "Anjel Harmony, will you marry me?"  
  
Just before she answers, he wakes up with his eyes faintly glowing white. He sat up for a second until the sensation faded, "I think she's trying to tell me something. But what could it be?"  
  
It was a different kind of sensation. He felt as if he had sex: his body is drizzled in sweat, he became short of breath, and it appeared he may have kicked in his sleep. He looks at the digital clock. He groans, "It's only four in the morning. I'm going back to sleep."  
  
And so he did. Three hours later, he wakes up. It was time to wait for a call. To his luck, he hears the phone ring. He picks up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
Mokuba evesdrops from the doorway.  
  
"Yes, this is he..."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's a relief..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes, I'm on my way to see her." The CEO hangs up the phone.  
  
Mokuba came out of hiding, "Well, is she better?"  
  
"She's doing fine. In fact, she's going home soon." He grabs his electric guitar and suitcase.  
  
"You're really gonna serenade her," Mokuba smiles. "I think it's nice."  
  
"I insist. I even have a surprise in my pocket."  
  
The CEO left the mansion and went to visit his true love with high hopes. This could be the plan to break the walls of hatred and reveal the door to a new relationship.  
  
At the hospital, Anjel is having slight cramps, but it's natural for what she's going through. She felt content and happy as she dozed off to take a nap. Well, she soon wakes up from a loud noise outside. "Good heavens, what was that?" she blinks in curiosity.  
  
She got out of bed and looks out the window. Hanging from a tree, Chaos lights firecrackers and throws them to Marik watching them explode in his face. Her demeanor changed as well. Instead of yelling like she normally does, she asks Chaos to stop throwing firecrackers. The dark mage finds it eerie. Anjel is being nice? He then replies, "Yes ma'am."  
  
"You can wait until I leave to do that," Anjel smiled.  
  
"When do you get out?"  
  
"In fifteen minutes. As a matter of fact, I don't have a ride."  
  
"You do. I called Seto Kaiba to come get you."  
  
"Whatever. As long as I have a ride."  
  
She shuts the window. Marik yells something profane, and Chaos jumps down to beat him up. Inside, Anjel giggles hearing Marik's cries and the sound of massacre. She sees a limo pull up ten minutes later. She noticed a familiar face, and in a hurry, she finds her clothes so she could get dressed. Her back was turned when Seto entered the room. The only things she had on was her bra, bikini briefs, and a tubetop. She continues to dress herself as Seto stares at her hourglass figure drooling. Anjel didn't notice the CEO as she was dressing up. Without looking, she finally said something, "Hello, Seto. I noticed you there staring at me drooling. Do I arouse you?"  
  
"Everytime I see you." He clears his throat, "I'm here to take you anywhere you want to go, my beauty queen."  
  
"How can I still be attractive when I haven't had my hair and face done?"  
  
"Inner beauty, and the fact that you don't need makeup. A saucy person like you don't need it. You're beautiful and that's all that matters. So, where'd you like to go?"  
  
"I feel like going to the park. It's such a lovely day."  
  
"Okay, that's perfect."  
  
"What about you? Don't you have work?"  
  
"Uh-uh! This is my day off. I'm spending my time with you."  
  
Later that day, Yugi strolls along the way with his friends. "I wonder how Anjel is doing."  
  
"Who cares? She's a mean bitch and an evil witch," Joey scoffs picking at the bark from a tree.  
  
"There she is over there," Tea pointed, "and it looks like Kaiba is serenading her."  
  
"I recognize that music," Bakura blurts. "He got that from Gitaroo Man."  
  
"Who?" Joey asks.  
  
"It's a PS2 game, Joey. Keep up with the times, dude."  
  
"It's hard for me to. My dad is stingy with money."  
  
"Too bad. They don't sell them anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Someone filed a lawsuit claiming that they stole a certain piece of music."  
  
Yugi blinks, "Who could've done that?"  
  
Bakura then changes the subject, "Is it me or is it getting hot out here?"  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it when I tell you..."  
  
"Who did it, Bakura?"  
  
".....Pegasus....."  
  
Four pairs of eyes the size of dinner plates stare at the white- haired boy. Joey turns away to look at Anjel. "We can't tell her that her uncle is still alive. It'll crush her."  
  
Yugi protests, "Joey, we're gonna have to tell her sooner or later. She deserves to know."  
  
"We can't tell her now. She's happy."  
  
The small group agreed. Still, they wanted to tell her before it was too late. On the other side of the park, Seto completed the serenade and sets the guitar aside. Anjel had a bright smile, "I like it. Every note is played exactly right."  
  
Seto leans foward and whispers in her ear, "Reach inside my left pocket."  
  
Confused but curoius, she reaches into the left pocket and pulls out a small, velvet box. She opens it to reveal an engagement ring. The diamond is large enough to see even from a short distance. Seto took Anjel's left hand and asks a question that will change them forever, "Anjel Harmony, will you be my wife?"  
  
Anjel sheds a few tears of joy. Finally, she answers, "Yes."  
  
Yugi and the others heard the entire engagement scene. The small boy smiles, "I knew she'd give in."  
  
Joey jumps for joy, "Yay! She's now the bride of Seto Kaiba."  
  
"She went from a bitch to a goody-two-shoes," Tristan jokes.  
  
From a distance, a radio was blaring throughout the atmosphere. Yugi turns to the source of the noise and turns away to find that Marik is playing the damn boombox. He danced to the R&B music from SWV. It was a remix of 'Human Nature'. Joey covers his ears, "Hey, you stick person, turn that crap down!"  
  
Marik didn't listen. The boombox must be too loud to block out the voices and sounds. However, Ishizu noticed the hand signals and turns the volume down. Marik wasn't too happy that five idiots didn't like his music, "You sons of bitches, you ruined my music!"  
  
Joey reacted, "How would you like to lose every strand of hair off your skull and one fist up your nose?"  
  
Marik storms over to the blond, "How'd you like one across your lips?"  
  
Joey raises two fists to the Egyptian, "C'mon, I'm not afraid of a stick person like you."  
  
"You will be when I'm done with you!"  
  
"Let's go, shorty!"  
  
Their fists were flying getting ready to rumble. From a distance, Anjel spots the two males fighting, "Excuse me for a minute, Seto."  
  
She pulls out a dog whistle and blows it. Chaos responds seconds later, "Yes, Anjel, what is it?"  
  
Anjel points to the sandy blond male, "Y'see that Egyptian freak? Slaughter him and kick him in the nuts."  
  
"Why? What did he do to you?"  
  
"He's hurting my friends."  
  
"Friends? You have changed dramatically, Anjel. Okay, I'll do it for your friends."  
  
Chaos chases after Marik. Joey ducks from the swinging staff. Marik flung a quarter of a mile and hits a tree. The Egyptian regained conscious and ran away from the dark mage. Joey rises to face Anjel's android. Before he said something, Chaos ran after Marik to finish the job. Anjel returns to Seto, "Those two were ruining the scenery."  
  
"You're something else, babe," the CEO laughs shortly.  
  
"Seto, did you bring my purse?"  
  
"Yes, it's right here."  
  
"You didn't look in it?"  
  
"I never look in a woman's purse. I don't like to invade their only private bag."  
  
"Okay. Listen, I have something to give you."  
  
"You have something for me?"  
  
"Yeah!" Anjel digs through her purse and pulls out two cards, "Here it is. I want you to have these as a token of my love and support."  
  
Seto takes them and examines them. The two cards were Riryoku and Moon Envoy. The CEO didn't know what to say except a 'thank you'.  
  
Anjel explains, "The Moon Envoy is my love, and the Riryoku is my support. It's only to be used whenever you're in a tight spot."  
  
"This is too much. What's gotten into you?"  
  
"I felt a familiar presence while I was in the hospital. I have a feeling that my uncle is back to find me."  
  
"I thought he kicked the bucket."  
  
"So did I. That's not all I'm giving you."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
Anjel hands Seto the seven one-of-a-kind cards. Seto became overwhelmed, "Anjel, this is too much to bear. I can't take these..."  
  
Anjel insisted, "You must. That's what my uncle's after. He wants the cards for his own personal gain and me. You should know by now why your eyes have that faint glow everytime you wake from a dream. It means he'll be coming to get me and then kill you."  
  
"What are you anyway?"  
  
"Okay, Seto, I'm not like other people. Ever since Yugi Moto pieced together the Millenium Puzzle, I received half the power the spirit had. Instead of possessing a millenium item, I gained the ability to sense a spirit I've already known. Trust me, I can sense my uncle's presence from afar."  
  
"If you say so, Anjel, but I have no idea what these cards do."  
  
"Show them to me one at a time and I'll tell you."  
  
Seto flashed a card. Anjel answers, "Originally, it doesn't have a name, but I call it Gitaroo Warrior. You place it in defense, it'll wipe out all the trap and magic cards on the opponent's side of the field."  
  
The CEO continues to draw out a card for Anjel to explain it. After that, Seto had one trap card that only works on spellcasters, two ritual cards, and four monster cards - one of them is a spellcaster, one is a fairy, and the other two are warriors. "I can't take these, Anjel. Your uncle made them for you. Please reconsider what you're doing," the brunette pleads.  
  
"My mind is made up, Seto," Anjel places a dainty hand to his masculine hand. "I just want you to hold them for me until I know my uncle isn't here."  
  
"If you insist, babe. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I'll only be gone for who knows how long. I have too many things to do. Just remember I love you. I can only stay for one day in this city."  
  
Seto felt like crying hearing this, but he didn't. Instead, it made him hold Anjel closer. The minute he embraced the blonde, a tight sensation made him shift uncomfortably. Anjel giggles, "The little man in the boat is standing up."  
  
The CEO blinks in confusion, "What?"  
  
"That's what my aunt used to say when she talked to me about sex. She always made up stories so I could understand."  
  
"I found out about sex the hard way."  
  
"Pornography?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Once again, the radio was turned up too loud. This time, Chaos danced with the music by Good Charlotte. (I enjoy listening to "Girls and Boys"! ^_^) Marik sure enough gave Anjel the finger, "What now, psychotic bitch?"  
  
Seto rises to his feet and cracks his knuckles. Anjel grins at the Egyptian, "I'm not supposed to fight. It's inappropriate for a lady...."  
  
The CEO finishes the sentence with a sinister grin, "...but it's only fair for a man to protect his woman!"  
  
Marik screams like a girl and ran. Yugi quickly double takes as Marik hides behind Bakura, "Save me, oh white-haired one! That crazy dude named Kaiba is gonna murder me!"  
  
Bakura shoves the Egyptian aside, "Buzz off, faggot! Don't stop what you can't finish!"  
  
"Oh Marik," the CEO calls, "come here so I can beat the shit out of you!"  
  
While Seto is dealing with Marik, Anjel blows the dog whistle causing Chaos to go bonkers. The dark mage stomps on the boombox continuously until the noise died. Not only that, she also called over a few stray dogs. She looks down at the pack and then shrugs, "Oh well, I can take them home with me. The androids need structure."  
  
Chaos hovers to Anjel with his head down in shame. The blonde was very disappointed at the dark mage, "Chaos, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. I didn't bring you here to cause a riot."  
  
"I know," the dark mage meekly replied.  
  
"I want you to go back home and think about what you've done. While you're at it, do me one favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look after Dale. If his clothes are off, don't do anything."  
  
"Why? The kid wants to run around the place naked. It's disgusting."  
  
"Don't stare at him. He does it just to get attention. Once he has it, he won't stop."  
  
"It's hard to ignore him."  
  
"I know, but when he's naked, I want you to do the same thing only you have to talk Annabelle and Dark into it first."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Chaos takes flight and headed home. Anjel turns to the scene and watched Seto beat the living hell out of Marik. Yugi and Joey attempted to stop the CEO, but all seems futile.  
  
To be continued......... 


	9. Chapter 9

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 9  
  
At Anjel's mansion, Chaos opens the front door, takes one step, and is mooned by a certain fairy king. He calmly shuts the door and walks into the other room finding Annabelle baking a cake and the Dark Magician drinking a bottle of vodka. Chaos buries his face in his hand wondering why he's stuck with a wannabe baker and a boozed magician. Dark hiccups after finishing the vodka, and he tossed the empty bottle into a trashcan. Annabelle finishes baking a batch of cookies. Chaos glares at Dark, "You're a hopeless alcoholic and a loser."  
  
Dark laughs, even though he didn't have a voice. The only sound he can make is the annoying pig snorts. Chaos crosses his eyes briefly. Annabelle grabs a butter knife and cuts the large brownie she took out of the oven into small squares. She finished one square and offers one to Chaos. In her eyes, she was speaking. Lucky for her, Chaos can read her mind. "It's terrible, Annabelle. I've really upset Anjel," the dark mage grabs the brownie and bites into it. "She doesn't want any of us to react when Dale is naked."  
  
Annabelle turns to her left and spots Dale swinging the swing outside butt naked. Dark then stands up to face Chaos. He began tapping in Morse code.  
  
"She said we can't react to whatever Dale attempts just to get attention." Chaos hears Dale's senseless banging on the patio, "It's maddening, but I have a plan to diminish that."  
  
Annabelle and Dark sat down waiting for the dark mage's plan.  
  
Outside, Dale continues to bang on the patio furniture with a metal pole to draw attention. Nothing happened. He finally gave up and went inside. The moment he steps in, he noticed that the mansion was quiet. Dale looks in the livingroom hoping he'd find them. Nope! Dale stomps his foot in frustration. He looked everywhere to find the others. He finally found them in the ballroom dancing to the techno music naked as jaybirds. Dale silently gasps. Dark took one glance at the fairy king and slams the door in his face. Dale felt terrible not to mention humiliated. He gathers his scattered clothes and puts them back on. At the same time, the other androids puts their clothes back on.  
  
It was evening when Anjel returns home with Seto. She sees Dale and Dark playing the Nintendo. Chaos just sat and watched the two compete against each other in Tetris 2. So far, Dale is winning until Dark laid the big one and lost. Annabelle dusted the place.  
  
"Hello! I'm back from the hospital!" Anjel chirps happily.  
  
The three androids turns to their creator and waved. The CEO never imagined only a few androids acted like human beings. Annabelle begins to dust off Seto purposely. "Hey now," the CEO steps away, "I'm not dusty!"  
  
Anjel laughs, "Seto, Annabelle is trying to say hello."  
  
"Why couldn't you make her talk? It's not fair that Chaos is the only one who can."  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out the side effect. If I put a voice box in her throat, she'll be scratching like no tomorrow."  
  
"Why not numb her throat?"  
  
"Tried it. Chaos still kept scratching his throat."  
  
"Where exactly do you put the voice box?"  
  
"It's hooked onto a layer and then it's covered with artificial tissue layer."  
  
"What's the layer made of when you hook up the voice box?"  
  
"....I think I might know what is triggering the action..." Anjel turns to Annabelle, "Listen, how would you like to talk for the first time?"  
  
Annabelle happily claps.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. C'mon."  
  
Anjel takes Annabelle's hand and left the room. Seto heard the sound of silence after Anjel left with Annabelle. He found two androids staring at him blankly. Dale pokes lightly but annoyingly at the CEO's arm. Dark's hands roamed around certain regions and stops where the tainted lemonade comes from. Seto slaps Dark's hands away, "Stop that!"  
  
Dale then trips the CEO and drags him across the room. The fairy king stops near the TV and points to the Nintendo.  
  
"Why are you pointing to the system? Is it broken?" Seto asked.  
  
Chaos answers, "He wants you to play a game."  
  
"I've never played a video game in my life."  
  
"Now's a start to learn how. Play a game or you'll upset Dale."  
  
"What can he do?"  
  
"I hope you're attached to your cock. He'll cut it off if you don't play."  
  
Dale pulls out a pocket knife and presses a button to reveal the blade. There was no option but to play. Grabbing the controller, a thought pops into the CEO's head, 'I hope Anjel didn't create killing machines...."  
  
At an apartment downtown, Ishizu flops on the sofa completely exhausted from dragging Marik. For a small person, he certainly was heavy. Instead of carrying Marik to bed, Ishizu left him lying on the floor near the front door. She then vowed a promise, "I'm never taking you to the park again! I've never been humiliated in my life."  
  
"Hey, you were the one who wanted me to go outside in the first place. So, it's your own damn fault," Marik sneered.  
  
"No, I'm not responsible for your behavior. You acted like a jackass by turning the volume up too loud, you insulted Anjel and Kaiba, you pestered two of Yugi's friends, what in hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I have this unnatural fetish to annoy people. I do it for funsies."  
  
"Well stop it!"  
  
"I won't stop until I break up the two lovebirds."  
  
"You are not breaking them up, Marik! Anjel doesn't want anything to do with you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Prove it; what did she say about me?"  
  
"She loathes you and you act like a first grade child. She'd rather marry Kaiba than be with you..."  
  
Marik froze right on the spot. He couldn't say the word without choking, "My bitch is m-m-marrying that creep?"  
  
Ishizu smiles figuring she dominated her brother, "Yeah, she's engaged. In addition, she gave him her rarest cards."  
  
"...Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!................."  
  
At Anjel's mansion, she froze assuming she heard something. She shakes the thought away and proceeds to insert the voice box. Half an hour later, she finished the task and reactivated Annabelle. Quickly, the android's memory updated. Anjel asks Annabelle a question, "How's your throat?"  
  
Annabelle waited for the itching to start. Nothing happened. The android flashes an okay sign. Anjel smiles, "You should be talking within a couple of hours."  
  
In the livingroom, Seto wished he'd drop dead from playing Clash at Demonhead and not being able to stop. It wasn't like he enjoys it; the real reason is that Dale held up a knife to the CEO's head. The first person to see this is Anjel. She went up to the fairy king and snatches the pocket knife. "What in hell is the matter with you? Don't ever force a person to do anything," she responds angrily.  
  
Seto pauses the game and asks in a trembling voice, "I can stop now?"  
  
Anjel nods. The CEO rises to his feet and dashed off. Dale looks down at the floor not wanting to face the duelist. Anjel grabs his chin and raises his head up, "This is your last warning, Dale. You keep acting like this, I'll have to put you to sleep. I mean it!"  
  
Dark blinks in confusion. Then Anjel turns to the magician, "Dark, come with me."  
  
She walks off as Dark follows her. Soon, Annabelle came into the room resuming to her earlier chore.  
  
At 3:30 that afternoon, Marik stops from time to time making his way to the front gate. 'She can't do this to me,' he thought blowing off the steam, 'I wanted to be the first to have her and the money.'  
  
"What are you doing, young man?" a voice asks.  
  
Marik turns around to see a man with silver hair. Most of it covered the leather eye patch. The Egyptian blinks a few times and finally responded, "Who are you?"  
  
The silver-haired man smirks, "Let's just say you take an interest stalking my niece."  
  
"Niece?!?! You must be her uncle!"  
  
"Right. Tell me, are you planning on taking her?"  
  
"I was until you came up to me and frightened the living snot out of me."  
  
"I apologize." the silver-haired stranger snakes an arm around Marik's shoulders, "Come with me."  
  
Inside, Chaos flips through the channels trying to find one to watch on TV. Dale sits close to it like a child. "Damn it! These people sure have lame programs," Chaos frowns. "These mortals don't know good programs if it bit them in the ass!"  
  
Annabelle suggested one, "How about watching a movie?"  
  
Chaos flatly answers, "How about I watch Dale attempt to eat paste?"  
  
"Dale eats paste?"  
  
"No, but it'll keep me from being bored to death."  
  
"Do you have a hobby?"  
  
"What can I do? I just sketch anything that pops into my head."  
  
"Think that one through."  
  
Dark enters the room with blood dripping from his mouth. Chaos double takes from the sight, "What in hell happened to you?"  
  
The magician grins and shows the dark mage a bottle of ketchup. Anjel looks around the room, "Where's Seto?"  
  
Annabelle responds, "I believe he mentioned about going into your room for a surprise."  
  
Chaos elaborates, "He's stripping stark naked and waiting for you to come to bed. Is that too much info?"  
  
Anjel shakes her head. She headed upstairs and into her room. She opens the door hoping to see the CEO in her bed; instead, she only sees an empty bed and a pile of clothes. Nothing is out of place. Cautiously, she walks over to the bed looking for anything suspicious. Then, a pair of hands grabbed her ankles from under the bed. Anjel sits on the bed allowing the hands to spread her legs apart. She lies on the bed awaiting for someone to come out of hiding. Without a doubt, her prediction is correct. She found herself staring back at Seto. She then felt the CEO's hands forcing her pants off. As soon as her panties came off, she begins to blush. Seto leans over to kiss the blonde. Little did she know that Seto's erect member went inside her. The CEO breaks the kiss to position himself for what is yet to come. Before he could do anything, Anjel sits up to straddle herself to Seto's hips to take off her tubetop and bra.  
  
In the hallway, Chaos and Dale tiptoed to the door listening to the activity that was going on in Anjel's room. Dale could already hear loud moaning and screaming. So, the fairy king backs away from the door.  
  
"Well, what did you hear?" the dark mage fidgetingly asks.  
  
Dale's response is that he tuned out. It was as if his mind went blank. Chaos grabs the fairy king by the shoulder and smacks him on the head, "Damn it, Dale, tell me what you heard."  
  
After a few smacks, Dale came to his senses, stares at the dark mage, and kicks him hard enough to let go. The fairy king taps a message in Morse code and walks away. A minute later, Dark happens to see Chaos on the floor. The drunken magician laughs out of context and said in a slurred voice, "You look like a painted slug."  
  
Chaos looks up at the boozed magician, "Would you mind not laughing at my expense, and you have got to stop drinking the liquor."  
  
Dark blew a raspberry and laughs again, "You broke wind. Lay off the sodium."  
  
The dark mage then thought of a way to stop Dark from drinking. He stands up and grins, "Dark, put your ear to that door and tell me what you hear."  
  
"Why? Am I supposed to hear the termites eat the wood?"  
  
Chaos became so angry that steam blew out of his ears, "No, I want you to tell me if you hear anything."  
  
Dark blinks twice in confusion. He puts his ear to the door and heard the sounds of moaning and screaming going on. Quickly, he pulls away and looks at the half empty bottle of tequila. "I think I'm boozed enough. I hear voices in that room!"  
  
"Are you sure? Let me check."  
  
Chaos pretends to put his ear to the door. He then turns to the magician, "I don't hear anything. You're hallucinating if you're hearing voices in there."  
  
Dark empties the bottle into a potted plant. He raises the bottle to his face and recited the words to end the habit, "I promise not to drink another bottle of liquor. I would rather stay sober than drunk."  
  
In the room, Seto collapses on top of Anjel after he climaxed. Later, they heard the sound of glass breaking. Anjel shot upright knocking the CEO aside and to the floor, "What was that?"  
  
She stands up, throws on her robe, and leaves the room. She sees the two mages standing seperately between an area of broken glass. The blonde duelist exhales, "Dark, clean that up. You know it's dangerous to step on broken glass."  
  
Chaos slyly grins at the magician. Dark wished many times that Chaos would disappear whenever he grinned like the cheshire cat. His thought vanished when he had a broom and dustpan shoved into his arms. Anjel taps her foot waiting for Dark to clean up the mess. Chaos slides down the rail so he wouldn't end up doing any work. Downstairs, Dale broke the dark mage's fall. The fairy king squirms uncontrollably, "Get your butt off me, you sick freak!"  
  
Chaos moves away as he mocked every word Dale said. Annabelle, ignoring the two, dusted their faces with a dusty feather duster and wiped their chest with a cloth soaked in water. Without stopping, she continues to clean.  
  
That night, Anjel pretties up for a night out with Seto. First stop:the fanciest restaurant. It was after that time Marik follows the two with the silver-haired man. For precaution, they sat far from them so they could spy. Marik didn't like what he saw, "Ugh, they're looking at each other funny."  
  
The stranger just smiled, "I didn't know Kaiba liked my niece. There's something to remember."  
  
"Hey! I thought you're gonna help me break them up."  
  
"I can't promise that. Just wait until they're at the club."  
  
"Huh? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I know my niece too well. After she grabs a bite to eat, she goes to a night club."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
On the other side of the room, Anjel excuses herself to powder her nose. After she left, the stranger got up and waltzed over to the CEO. Seto didn't notice the stranger until he hears him speak in a silky voice, "Hello, Kaiba-boy."  
  
Immediately, Seto froze shifting his eyes to where the voice came from. The stranger continues on, "I see you can't keep your eyes off my niece."  
  
"You!" Seto quickly stands up to face the familiar man, "What in hell are you doing here?" The people turned to look at the CEO.  
  
The stranger waves a finger in front of the CEO's face, "Language, Kaiba-boy. You wouldn't want to be thrown out of here."  
  
"I could careless, Pegasus! Now what in hell do you want?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you something about Anjel. Did you know she's having an affair with Yugi Moto?"  
  
"That's a lie! You're making this up so I could break up with her. It's not going to work, fruitcake!"  
  
"She is, Kaiba. She's happy that you're here, but she excused herself so she can fuck with Yugi."  
  
"I'm not listening to you."  
  
"Fine. Ask her about it then when she comes out of the restroom."  
  
"Go hump a tree, you overgrown pixie."  
  
In the ladies' room, Anjel continues freshening up until she overheard the other women talking about her relationship with a certain billionaire. Of course, they didn't know Anjel is a blonde. In fact, they haven't a clue about her natural hair color. Anjel admits that most of the people calls her a black-haired beauty, a red-headed queen, or a blonde princess. She could careless as long as she's beautiful. It's too bad she's already taken.  
  
"Did you hear about Anjel Harmony?" one lady asks another. "She's engaged to Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I'm surprised she even has a heart after yelling at a lot of people. I guess Kaiba has that black magic," the other lady giggles causing the first lady to giggle.  
  
Anjel mentally laughs continuing to freshen up. Then the two ladies turn to the blonde. One of them taps her on the shoulder; Anjel looks at the woman. She smiles, "Yes?"  
  
"We were discussing about Harmony's engagement. What do you think? Will it last long?" the second lady asks.  
  
Anjel pretended to be part of the conversation, "I think so. I'm hoping it'll last long enough for the wedding."  
  
"There's another thing. Do you have any idea what Harmony's natural hair color is?"  
  
"Gee, I'm just as stumped. She dyes it different colors; it's hard to tell."  
  
"We'll never find out what her natural hue is."  
  
"Maybe it's not worth finding out. She dyes it thoroughly. I bet Kaiba doesn't know either." Anjel puts her makeup in her purse and closes it, "How do I look?"  
  
The two ladies complimented her positively. Anjel grabs her purse and leaves the restroom with a bright smile to return to her date. One lady had a feeling that the blonde was Anjel.  
  
At the table, Seto sat down and waited for Anjel after Pegasus left with Marik. Anjel first noticed a peculiar scent so heavy as she was walking to the table. It was the same cologne her uncle wore: Calvin Klein. She sat down as the scent fades away. She had the feeling that Pegasus was here trying to mess up her relationship with Seto. Finally, she calmed down and pushed the thought aside. Seto stares at Anjel for quite sometime until her hand reaches for the glass of water. The CEO places his hand on top of hers stopping her action, "Anjel, I know this is going to sound strange, but those cards you gave me aren't working properly on my duel disks."  
  
Anjel's color drained from her face, "How can my cards not work all of a sudden?"  
  
"I tried to duel with them back home. I placed one of the cards in defense mode, but it came out looking formless. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Which card did you play?"  
  
"I can't describe it. I think it's a fairy."  
  
"Oh, you tried to play Great Cathedral Artist. I forgot to mention how to play that card. It's more complicating than saying the Ancient chant to bring forth the Winged Dragon of Ra. First, you have to play a warrior in defense mode. After three turns, you have to play a spellcaster in attack mode. Set a trap card after your opponent uses up a turn. When the trap has been activated, play a magic card. Then, you sacrifice any monster to bring forth Great Cathedral Artist. To be on the safe side, I sacrifice a common monster in your deck. When it comes to rituals, it's hard to sacrifice three monsters. A normal ritual takes two monsters or three; I'm not sure. For the Legendary Ritual, you have to sacrifice certain monsters. You have to sacrifice a fused or a ritual summoned monster...."  
  
"A fused monster? This ritual is picky."  
  
"I know, but that's how it goes. In this case, you can use your Blue- Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Anyway, sacrifice that with Harpie Lady and Gitaroo Warrior. You don't have Harpie Lady, so remind me to give it to you."  
  
"Okay. What about the other ritual?"  
  
"Armored Gitaroo Ritual? Very strict ritual. Sacrifice Magician of Black Chaos, Fairy King Truesdale, and Gravillian Prince. After the ritual is complete, use Metalmorph."  
  
"That's not good for me. I don't have the right cards to sacrifice."  
  
"I'll give them to you before I leave town. Between you and me, the Armored Gitaroo Ritual is stronger than all three Egyptian God Cards put together. The ritual monster is a no-namer. However, I call it Armored G. Prince; so, it'll respond to that name."  
  
"Who thought of these cards?"  
  
"I think the Pharaoh did from what my uncle told me. I have no idea. They were given to me by some guy named Shadi."  
  
"Hold that thought. The Legendary Ritual brings forth what monster?"  
  
"Oh, the monster is also a no-namer. I call him Gitaroo Man."  
  
"You got that name from a game."  
  
"No, that's what Shadi told me."  
  
"Tell me exactly about your trip to Egypt."  
  
"Well, I was a preteen when I went with my uncle. He wanted to find out more about the Egyptian God Monsters....."  
  
To be continued............ 


	10. Chapter 10

Invisible Touch  
  
Disclaimer: If any of you are wondering about Gitaroo Man, it's a game and I don't own any of the characters. And I don't own YGO. Warnings are still the same. No flames! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*Flashback a few years when Anjel was a preteen.*  
  
Driving along the sandy paths, archaeologists claimed to have found something about the Egyptian God Monsters. Pegasus and Anjel stops close to the marketplace. "Why are we stopping here, Uncle Max?" the blonde girl asks.  
  
"We don't want to interfere with the other foreigners. It's considered rude to intrude on them like we're army men," he answers.  
  
"It's hot out here."  
  
"I know it is, sweetie. You would've fried if you wore your usual clothes."  
  
"You're funny."  
  
"I know. Listen, I want you to stay with these men for awhile. I'll only be gone for a few hours. Do you understand me clearly?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Pegasus pats her on the head gently and left with the archaeologists. One of the men provided Anjel a tent to shade her from the blazing hot sun. Two hours later, she became hungry. Since there wasn't a thing to eat, she just had to wait. Then, a man wearing all white and carrying a Millenium Item around his neck offered nourishment to the young blonde. Anjel looks up at the man, "Who are you?"  
  
The man then responds, "I am Shadi. I take it you must be related to Pegasus."  
  
"I'm his niece."  
  
"How nice. Take this. A growing girl has to eat."  
  
Anjel stares down at the bowl, "Not to be rude, but what is it?"  
  
"It's not poison. It's enough to last you for a little bit until your uncle comes back." Shadi places the bowl in her lap, "I have to get going now. Your uncle will be lost in the temples if I don't hurry."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Shadi takes a good look at her and leaves. As he was walking, he thought to himself, 'She certainly is beautiful. Perhaps she could be the 5,000-year-old Egyptian prostitute.'  
  
It has been hours now, and Anjel could see the sun setting. Once again, Shadi returns to the tent with a white cloth in his hand. Anjel turns to see him. Without a word, Shadi handed her a cloth. Anjel blinks in confusion when she accepted the gift. "A cloth?" she asks puzzledly.  
  
Shadi explained, "No, in the cloth is seven cards that the Pharaoh created for his lover named Lily. She was just as beautiful as you are now, but she paid a price for being unfaithful to him."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She was seeing the High Priest behind his back. It was later that the Pharaoh found out she was pregnant. He became very upset when it turned out that the baby wasn't his. So, he executed her along with her premature baby. It was weeks later the High Priest commited suicide so he could be with Lily."  
  
"How sad! It reminds me of a play. There's just one thing. How did the Pharaoh know the baby wasn't his?"  
  
"The High Priest came up to Lily and begged her to marry him. The Pharaoh became confused with this action; so, he asked the High Priest why. Soon after he answered, the Pharaoh was enraged with fury. He became worse to find that Lily also slept with many others as well just for money." Shadi stares at her not losing contact, "From what I know, you were raped by your uncle."  
  
Anjel looks down in shame and embarrassment. Shadi comforts her, "Young lady, you're not to blame. What he did was wrong. You couldn't have known what he was doing."  
  
He hears the voices of the group coming back. Shadi quickly speaks to Anjel, "Listen, the instructions is with the cards. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
The blonde quickly answers to see that her uncle is returning, "I'm Anjel Harmony."  
  
"Nice meeting with you, Anjel. Take care, and remember not to show your uncle those cards."  
  
Shadi left once again just in the nick of time. Anjel hides the cloth in her training bra.  
  
*Flashback now ends!*  
  
"....He never saw me with the seven cards. He did find out eventually by reading my mind with that stupid eye," Anjel cringes. "To this day, I fear that he's after me just to get his hands on the seven cards."  
  
"So that's why you gave me the seven cards...." Seto trailed off trying not to say anything about Pegasus.  
  
The waiter approached the table and sets down the main course. He left to serve the other table. The two billionaires ate in silence.  
  
Later that evening, they went into a night club since they are dressed for the occasion. Somewhere on the other side of the room, Yami and Joey spots the two. Meanwhile, at a table, Marik and Pegasus kept an eye out for Anjel and Seto.  
  
"I'm becoming impatient, dude," Marik spat at Pegasus. "It's almost eleven, I want to go home, and I still want my bitch back."  
  
Pegasus forced the Egyptian's mouth shut, "Keep your shirt on, hot stuff. Wait until Seto becomes loaded with alcohol."  
  
At the bar, Tristan guzzled down his third can of beer. Joey laughed when Tristan hiccuped. Yami stifled back a snicker.  
  
"What are you two freakazoids laughing at?" Tristan asked hotly as he slurred his speech.  
  
Joey pointed his finger, "You! It's obvious you had too much."  
  
"Is it my fault I don't have a bitch? Kaiba has one, Yugi has one, but I don't have one!"  
  
"So what? I don't either...."  
  
Joey's sentence cut off short when Bakura came up to him, drunk out of his mind, and kissed him. The blond pushed the Tomb Robber away wiping his mouth with his arm, "Yuck! I've been poisoned by the fungus!"  
  
Bakura just laughed, "You know you want me, Joey."  
  
Tristan pouts, "See? You've been kissed by Bakura. You even called him a name."  
  
Joey razzed, "He's a fungus! I don't even like him."  
  
"It doesn't matter; he likes you."  
  
"I still don't like him."  
  
Bakura motioned himself to sit on Joey's lap. Joey suddenly moved aside to avoid Bakura. Tristan got up and his world began to spin. Yami bumps into Joey and tripped over Bakura after a few drinks. Joey sighs, "Am I the only one who knows when to stop?"  
  
Tristan gagged a couple of times, turns, bends, and pukes all over Yami, Bakura, and on Joey's shoe. Somewhere in the room, Marik watched the CEO from a distance. He then turns his eyes to Anjel. So far, she isn't doing anything but talking to Joey. Then, she talked to Tristan briefly. Finally, she headed for the bar. Marik growled in anger finding that she's sitting next to Seto. Pegasus frowns, "This isn't good. The plan is ruined."  
  
Marik asks desperately, "Don't you have a backup plan?"  
  
"You could pinch her behind and scapegoat."  
  
"No way. She hates that. I got the bump to prove it."  
  
"What bump?"  
  
"It's a boil on my butt. You can't see it."  
  
"Then you shouldn't be sitting down."  
  
"Wait! What happens if I wait until Kaiba's loaded and then take her as soon as he leaves?"  
  
"That's just crazy enough to work."  
  
The hour went by fast. Seto already lost his mind after twelve martinis. Anjel turned away to chat with someone she knew. Seto stands up and almost lost his balance. Marik moves gracefully through the dancing crowd leaving a path for Pegasus to follow. He then approached her from behind and grabs her by the waist. Pegasus quickly puts a blindfold over Anjel's eyes as she was being pulled away from the stool and out of the club. Yami witnessed the kidnapping and rushed everywhere to find the CEO. He found Seto hurling in a vacant corner. Yami rolls his eyes in disgust, "Everyone is getting sick nowadays."  
  
Seto stops vomiting and looks up to face Yami, "What?"  
  
"Kaiba, Anjel has been kidnapped!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Marik and some other guy grabbed her and ran out of the club."  
  
Seto dashed off. He broke through the crowds faster than a raging bull. Surely, he knocked down a few people and ran over three of them flat. Yami sweatdropped.  
  
Outside, Marik forcefully kissed Anjel as she tried to pull away. She grunted and screamed fighting off the attacks laid upon her neck. With one swift movement, she slaps the Egyptian hard. She immediately ran a few feet until Pegasus caught her by the arm. Stifling back a few tears, she gave up and surrendered. Pegasus removed the blindfold gingerly. Anjel remembered the heavy scent from earlier. She became terrified and shocked to discover that her uncle is really alive. She was then forced to turn around. It's now true. Standing in front of her was none other than her uncle. Holding back the tears, she awaited for the older male to do or say anything. Pegasus then replied coldly, "Anjel, where are the seven cards?"  
  
Anjel began to shake in fear, "I don't have them with me."  
  
Pegasus slaps her, "Don't lie to me, girl! I know you have them. Now hand them over."  
  
She began to cry, "I don't have them. I swear."  
  
Abruptly, Seto shoved the older male away and frees Anjel. "You keep your damn hands off of her, Pegasus!"  
  
Even though Pegasus got the message, he objects, "She's my niece, and I say I can touch her. What have you got to say about that?"  
  
"Get this through that thick skull of yours! She's my fiance, and there's nothing you can do to break us up."  
  
The CEO carries the blonde in his arms and ran home. Anjel fell asleep afterwards. When she awakens, she found herself in a room tucked into a bed. Next to her is Seto resting his head on the nightstand and holding her hand. Seeing the sunlight coming from the window indicated that it's morning. She slowly slips out of the CEO's grip and got out of bed. She tiptoed out of the room to find a notepad and pen. She spotted one near the phone. Sighing and weeping, she wrote a note to Seto. As she was writing, she lets the tears roll down her face and onto the notepad. She completed the note and quietly left the CEO's mansion.  
  
Half an hour later, Seto wakes up to find that Anjel isn't in the bed. Stricken with panic, he runs downstairs and found a tear-stained note next to the phone. He picks up the notepad and reads it.  
  
*Seto,  
  
I'm writing this note to you so you'll know where I am. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call you soon. Take care of yourself and my cards. Remember that the Riryoku is my support and the Moon Envoy is my undying love. In an envelope next to the note you're reading are the cards you'll need to duel my demented uncle and that fucking stick person who calls himself Marik. There are also instructions on how to play each card in case you forget. Don't let anyone know what happened to me, please. I don't want you to get involved in any sort of danger.  
  
Love and best wishes, Anjel*  
  
Seto chokes knowing that she's gone. With shaking hands, he picks up the envelope and opens it. Inside, were the cards he needed for the two rituals. He sobs silently so he wouldn't wake up Mokuba.  
  
At the airport, Anjel and Chaos-thoroughly disguised-waits for their flight to Egypt. While they wait, Anjel wrote down a list of things while the dark mage plays a game on his new Gameboy Advance. Time has passed and still their flight isn't here. So, Chaos suddenly became bored. "Why are we going to Egypt?" the android blinked.  
  
"I knew someone there a long time ago. I have to see him so I can discover more about my past.," Anjel replies. "That and stay there for at least a few years."  
  
Chaos stared at the blonde, "You're lying about one part, Anjel. Now why do you want to live in Egypt?"  
  
Anjel swiftly turns to the dark mage with daggers in her eyes, "Who are you to judge me? Can't a girl go somewhere without being asked twenty questions?"  
  
"You're hiding something aren't you?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Oh yeah? How come you look so nervous?"  
  
Anjel stared until she cracked, "Okay, I am hiding something. I didn't want Seto to know one tiny problem until that day comes."  
  
Chaos backs away an inch completely confused, "What day? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not really, I've left Annabelle in charge of the place and the business while I'm gone."  
  
"Anjel..."  
  
"All right, quit badgering me! I didn't tell Seto one little detail."  
  
"What?"  
  
"....I'm pregnant...."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"I threw up when I got home, and I don't think it was food poisoning."  
  
"Anjel, you have to let him know about this. Just imagine when you come back and he sees the child he didn't know about."  
  
"I'll risk it. I have too much to handle."  
  
Her flight announced for boarding. Anjel rises from her chair, "C'mon, Chaos, it's time to go."  
  
She grabs her two suitcases and headed for the gate as the dark mage follows from behind. Boarding the plane, Anjel thought of how her lifestyle would be like when she gets to Egypt. She was less concerned about herself when she looks at Chaos. She became worried knowing how the people there will react when they see a dark mage walk by. Only time will tell when they get there soon....  
  
To be continued........ 


	11. Chapter 11

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 11  
  
At Domino City, Seto couldn't walk the streets without thinking about Anjel. The thought of her made him depressed. Mokuba tailed along so he could watch his brother. Lately, he caught Seto tuning out and daydreaming at work. Finally, he gathered up the courage to ask him, "Seto, what's wrong? You've been tuning out all day."  
  
The CEO looks down and over to the side, "I don't think I'll be seeing Anjel for a long time. She left this morning."  
  
"What happened? Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"No, Mokuba, she left town. I don't know where she went. I visited her place, and she wasn't there. I asked Annabelle where she was; she wouldn't tell me. I tried to find Chaos until Dark told me that he left with Anjel...." Seto's voice began to crack, "She left me her cards, and I can't even look at them without thinking of Anjel's presence."  
  
Mokuba tries to comfort his brother, "Don't beat yourself over this. You said so yourself that she'll call you eventually. It may not be today; it may not be tomorrow, but she will call you someday."  
  
"I know, but it's so unfair she had to leave because of Pegasus."  
  
Mokuba jumped, "He's alive?!"  
  
Seto nods, "Yes, he staged his death. I know why she never surfaced in the first place. She spent the last three years hiding and living by herself so he wouldn't find her."  
  
"Zowie did the same method so Gitaroo Man couldn't find him."  
  
"Mokuba, for one minute, will you stop talking about that stupid game? It also reminds me of Anjel."  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up. A holograph!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've seen this in the game. A blimp hovered a few inches away from Gitaroo Man and a holograph of Zowie came into view."  
  
"And what does that have to do with Anjel?"  
  
"I'm not finished yet. Anyway, he wanted the gitaroo. I pondered for one second that Gitaroo Man actually thought he was talking to Zowie when he wasn't."  
  
"I think you've been spending too much time playing that game, Mokuba. You're nuts!"  
  
"Really? What about when you think the hologram is touching you? I looked up the website the game suggested for additional clips."  
  
"What website is that?"  
  
"It's ive, and a letter to Kaiba. No one bothered with the last two items for it was a MAD magazine Bakura was reading earlier and a walkman. Tristan glared at the tomb robber knowing he listened to the Stories, "And yet you yelled at me for listening to a rock station."  
  
"Sorry. I was cranky at the time," Bakura apologized with no sympathy.  
  
Yugi examined the clues thoroughly and came with nothing to conclude. Joey seen this on TV and figured it out one by one. "Hey, she probably got scared and fleed." the blond explained. "The engagement ring left behind probably meant that she didn't want to marry him right away and decided to wait a little longer. The test means that she's pregnant..."  
  
"How can you tell?" Yugi raises an eyebrow.  
  
Joey continues, "My mom had a test like that. If there's a plus sign, it means she's pregnant. If there's a negative sign, it means she isn't. Since there's a plus sign, Anjel must be pregnant. That letter addressed to Kaiba probably indicates the fact that she's leaving him for a long time. Some white-haired freak forgot to send it to him."  
  
"Put me down," the tomb robber squirmed. "The blood is rushing to my brain."  
  
Tristan released Bakura's legs, "I can't believe she would do something like this. What is wrong with that girl?"  
  
"My guess is she's hiding from Pegasus," Joey concluded.  
  
"Maybe, but I want to know why he's after her. First he stages his death, then he comes back with Marik as his aide. There must be something he wants that only Anjel has..." Yugi pauses for a moment to think. He suddenly gasped, "The seven cards!"  
  
"That could be the reason why Pegasus is after her," Tea nodded.  
  
Bakura pays no attention as he was singing off-key his favorite song. "Louie, Louie, Louie, Louie..."  
  
Tristan plugs his ears trying to block the endless squaking coming from the tomb robber. Joey mocks Bakura making everyone laugh. With one swift movement, he pats Bakura's back. Bakura really didn't understand why Joey did that, but he sure became the laughing stock. Behind his back was a sign that reads 'Kick me hard & laugh at my expense'. Yugi, letting the temptation overpower him, kicks Bakura hard and laughs at his expense. As soon as Bakura got up, Tristan does the same thing. Next, Tea does it for the fun of it. It hurt Bakura more with thick-heeled shoes.  
  
Later, the small group went to the mall and sees Mokuba leaving. Just when Bakura thought it was safe, Mokuba came up to the tomb robber and kicked him hard. After Bakura landed on his ass, the young Kaiba laughed. Joey stifles a snicker.  
  
To be continued........... 


	12. Chapter 12

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 12  
  
In Egypt, Anjel searched the underground city for a place to live. Chaos wasn't much help being that he now became silent. From out of the blue, Shadi approached the two. He greeted the blonde, "Hello, Anjel. I see you wish to stay here in Egypt. Am I right?"  
  
Anjel nods, "That's right, Shadi. I can't stay at my home country. My uncle will find me. And to be frank, I think he's angry at me."  
  
"I know. I was there when he dragged you out of a place. I must say he's very cruel to you. Years ago, he cared for you, but now his actions are unruly. You're lucky you left town right away. Come with me; I have a place you can stay."  
  
Anjel follows Shadi. Along the way, Chaos oddly looks at Shadi. The white-cloaked male stops, "I notice you have the Magician of Black Chaos as a guardian."  
  
Anjel explains, "Oh, he's an android. Don't worry, he won't hurt you."  
  
"Very well. I will be sure to tell the other people about this dark mage. Tell me does he talk?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't know why he's so quiet all of a sudden. I guess he's shy."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Shadi continues the way. During the walk, Anjel tries to get the dark mage to speak, "Chaos, what's the matter with you? Why are you being so quiet?"  
  
"This place is creepy," Chaos replies in a shaky voice. "I'm scared of the dark."  
  
Shadi stifles a laugh, "I never heard of a dark mage being afraid of the dark."  
  
"It's my fault for cloistering him in my brightly lit home," Anjel frowns. "All of my androids are raised in a bright atmosphere."  
  
"I see. Not to worry, I have plenty of torches."  
  
Anjel comforts the dark mage, "Y'see, Chaos, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Shadi would chat more, but something in his mind told him not to talk anymore. Another subject would only make Anjel panic. Besides from that, he knew why Anjel is here to stay in Egypt. He smiled and proceeds. Three hours later, he stops at a door, "This is where you'll live for now. Make yourself at home, and I'll be back with more torches."  
  
Shadi left to get more torches, while Anjel and Chaos entered the room. It looked very plain considering it only had one bed, a table with a chair, and a window. Anjel sets her laptop on the table and her suitcases on the bed. Chaos cringed in an empty corner. Almost immediately, she began to check her website.  
  
Later that day, Shadi returns with a few torches. As he is setting them up in place, he began to talk to Anjel, "So, Anjel, how long do you plan to stay?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Anjel shrugs. "I just have to be away from my uncle until I know it's safe to go home."  
  
"Anjel, not to be poking into your business, but for what reason are you here other than getting away from your uncle?"  
  
Anjel mutters half a sentence as she was looking down at the floor. Shadi blinks, "Excuse me?"  
  
"...I came here to escape my troubles."  
  
"Fortunately, you can't run from one problem. I know you're hiding something. Whatever you say, I'll keep it to myself."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Is that all? Who's the father?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
Shadi smirks, "Anjel Kaiba. Odd ring to it, but it suits you. Did you tell him about it?"  
  
Anjel clutches her shirt, "No, I'm afraid to tell him. What if he hates the idea of having a child so soon?"  
  
"That's not for me to say. You have to explain it to him. If he cares for you, he'll listen to you no matter what."  
  
Meanwhile, at Anjel's mansion, Dark trembles seeing seven cards he hasn't seen. For an android, Dark cannot possibly know a thing about the game. He paces back and forth trying not to think about the cards and drinking.  
  
Ten minutes later, Seto stops by. Surprisingly enough, he caught the magician opening a bottle of wine. "A-ha!" the CEO cries out, "I knew it! You sent me over here for one of your drinking episodes."  
  
Dark smashed the bottle, "For your information, I didn't sip a drop. That was for one of Annabelle's recipes. Thanks to you, I have to get another bottle from the cabinet."  
  
Annabelle ducked her head to spot a broken bottle on the floor, "Dark, you clumsy fool, I told you to hurry up with the wine. I should start calling you butterfingers."  
  
"Not now, Annabelle, I have to show our guest something." The magician turns to the CEO, "Follow me."  
  
Dark leads Seto to the livingroom. On the coffee table, seven of Anjel's cards were displayed. Seto took one glance and fell to his knees. "I don't believe this," he chokes, "Anjel told me the seven cards were one of a kind. She lied to me!"  
  
He stands up fast. "Dark, where does Anjel keep her computer?"  
  
Dark pointed to a door, "In there."  
  
So, in a fit of anger, Seto storms into the computer room. He sat down, signs up online and IMs Dancing_Elf_16. He waits for a response.  
  
Dancing_Elf_16: Who is this? Why did you IM me?  
  
White_Dragon_19: This is Seto! Who am I speaking to?  
  
Dancing_Elf_16: .................  
  
Dancing_Elf_16: Anjel. What in hell do you want?  
  
White_Dragon_19: I'm very angry with you. Why did you tell me the cards you gave me were one-of-a-kind when I saw another set just like it?  
  
Dancing_Elf_16: You went in that closet without my permission?! }:( You ought to be ashamed of yourself for going through my personal things!  
  
White_Dragon_19: It wasn't me. Dark was the one with your cards.  
  
Dancing_Elf_16: I'm never speaking to you ever again!! This engagement is off permanently. Stay away from my house, stay away from my androids, and stay away from me and your child!!  
  
Anjel signed off. Seto sat there reading that last sentence. The last word caught his attention. A child?? Anjel is pregnant? Outside the room, Shadi appears and grabs the seven cards on the coffee table. Dark glanced at the white-cloaked stranger and passed out. With a smirk, Shadi vanished with the cards.  
  
Somewhere in Domino City, Joey, Bakura, and Tristan waited outside while Yugi and Tea went shopping at the store. "How long do you think they'll be in there?" the blond exhales from boredom.  
  
"Forever," Tristan answers in a monotone voice.  
  
"This bites!" Bakura spat. "I wanna go home and jack with Ryou."  
  
"Why? You jacked with Anjel."  
  
"I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Ryou. I'm sick of waiting for Sonic and Princess Sally, I'm sick of hanging out with you dweebs, and I still can't understand why people keep kicking me in the ass and laughing at my expense."  
  
Joey and Tristan snickered. Five minutes later, Seto walks by and noticed the sign on Bakura's back. Before he had a chance to open his mouth, Joey secretly gestures the CEO not to say a word about the sign. Tristan finally responds, "Bakura, stand up for a minute and face me."  
  
Monkey see, monkey do! Bakura did what Tristan said and is kicked in the ass. He cries out in pain as he fell on the concrete ground. Seto laughs at his expense and walks away. Bakura sighs and climbs up to the bench. "See? Even that ignorant bastard kicks me in the ass, and I'm not sure why he did it in the first place."  
  
"Your chemistry is probably off," Joey lied.  
  
Tristan brought up another subject, "Do any of you know someone identified as Dancing_Elf_16?"  
  
Joey blinks a few times and answers, "I chatted with that person before. I only did it because of a complaint of a product my sister used on her face. It turned her face purple."  
  
"She's still purple?"  
  
"We've tried everything so far. There's still no response from that person."  
  
"Is there anyone else who knows Dancing_Elf_16?"  
  
Ishizu passed by and is stopped in her tracks by Joey. The blond asks, "Excuse me, Ishizu, we were talking about someone identified as Dancing_Elf_16. We're wondering if you know who it is."  
  
The dark-haired female nods, "I believe I do, but I'm not a blabbermouth. I will however give you a hint. This person is a female and manufactures makeup, skin care products, and hair dye."  
  
"That's it? You're some help! Send my regards to Marik! I hope he is beaten to a bloody mess!" the tomb robber yells.  
  
"Hmph!" Ishizu walks away.  
  
"Bakura!" Joey suddenly had the urge to kick him in the nuts. "Why is it that whenever someone like Ishizu comes along you push her away?"  
  
"She can't defend herself when it comes to fighting with words, she has a lame brother chasing after a slut who has a disgruntled uncle, and I can't think of a better way to keep my sanity. I can't help but keep talking so I'll know my heart is still beating." Bakura crosses his arms.  
  
"I don't know why Yugi kept you in this group."  
  
"Why does Kaiba chase after Anjel?"  
  
"He's nuts. He's just after her so he can hump her to death."  
  
Tristan chuckles, "Tell me, Joey, did you ever catch them in the act?"  
  
"No, I'm not a pervert. I caught them once getting it on in a dark alley, but I don't think Anjel enjoyed herself." The blond turns his back to his friend, "I think she was raped, but I can't be sure."  
  
From behind the crowd, Seto overheard the conversation. The last sentence made his face turn red.  
  
"...I don't know; maybe it was from the time I was loaded," Joey continued. "I did get to find her place, snuck inside and grooved with her while she was asleep."  
  
Seto's hand balls up into a fist.  
  
"You scored with Anjel?" Tristan's interest reached to its highest peak.  
  
Joey nods with pride, "Yup! She's easier in bed considering she doesn't wear panties or a bra. The only thing to cover her body is the sheets."  
  
Bakura laughs, "No panties? What a slut!!"  
  
Seto's fury rises from every confession Joey told.  
  
"Tell me, Joey, did she moan and scream?" the tomb robber continues.  
  
"She screams when hitting her tender spot. I think the only time she moaned is with Kaiba." the blond spoofed.  
  
The three teens laughed. Finally, Seto attacks Joey like a wildcat. Clawing and strangling Joey, Seto said some words that were to make a thousand sailors blush with shame; however, most of the words were incoherent. Bakura heard most of the words before, but when Seto yelled all of the profanities, he cowers and hides behind the bench. Yugi and Tea came out of the store finding Joey being clawed to death by the CEO. Quickly, Yugi grabs one of Seto's arm, and Tristan grabbed the other avoiding the blood dripping from the fingertips and nails. Joey's face was scratched to a bloody mess, his neck turned purple, and his clothes were torn and soaked with blood at the upper regions of his body. "What are you staring at?" the blond asks in a mild tone.  
  
Seto came to his senses and looks at the blond, "Huh?"  
  
Joey was standing and isn't covered in blood or bruised. It turned out that the CEO was daydreaming. "Huh?" the blond mocks. "We're talking to you, but you were in a daze."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We wanted to know if you're planning on marrying Anjel when she gets back."  
  
"Maybe, but I just chatted with her online and the odds of that is slim."  
  
"You had a fight again? Kaiba, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"She lied to me about the seven cards."  
  
"It doesn't matter. That's what she expected from you: retalliation. You react to her charades, she gets the upper hand."  
  
"I don't believe what talking dogs say. I'll believe when I consult the cheshire cat."  
  
The CEO continues his way home. Joey growls wanting to beat his brains out for calling him a dog. It's bad enough Anjel calls him Dogman.  
  
"Now I see what he has in common with her. They use those damn dog jokes," the blond spat.  
  
Tristan raises a brow, "I didn't know she called you a name."  
  
"She calls me Dogman like I'm Inuyasha or something."  
  
"You act like him," Bakura pointed out.  
  
Joey scoffs, "You have to stop watching TV. First you talk about the kid that plays an electric guitar and now you're using references from the TV."  
  
Bakura frowns, "That kid is named Gitaroo Man, and for your information I happen to like watching Inuyasha. If you don't like it, then hush your mouth. The last thing I want is someone bitching at me."  
  
"I don't care. If you want to leave then do it. I'm sure you can bitch at that cupcake who calls himself a man."  
  
"Gitaroo Man is not a cupcake!"  
  
Tristan protests, "I hate to tell you this, but he is a cupcake. With those rosey cheeks, you could tell he's queer."  
  
"He likes girls like other straight males," the tomb robber interjected.  
  
"You didn't go to the website then. The game you play is edited for reasons. I can assure you Gitaroo Man is G-A-Y!"  
  
"It's a lie! You're just saying this so I can go home."  
  
Joey shakes his head, "It's not a lie. We checked into that website. In the game, he appears to like Pico and Kirah, but the uncut clip shows that Gitaroo Man was having a secret affair with Zowie....kinda."  
  
"You're making this up," Bakura growls.  
  
"No I'm not. That was just the first clip. Another clip shows the two of them making out before Stage 7 begins. Wait, that scene was implied."  
  
"I heard enough out of you two. I'm going home." Bakura stands up and storms off. Along the way, people kicks him and laughs at his expense.  
  
In Egypt, Anjel had fallen asleep. Chaos balled up trying not to doze off for the room was still dimly lit. Seven hours have passed and Anjel is still sound asleep. Chaos looks down at the floor and sees a huge tarantula crawl up to him. Chaos stiffens in fear hoping the eight-legged creature would go away. Instead, it got closer to the dark mage. Like a cat, Chaos dashed away from the spider. Later, the tarantula follows. Chaos chokes finally standing on a chair and screaming. Anjel awakens from the screaming. She noticed the spider and screams as well for she is afraid of spiders no matter what size they are. Shadi hears the screaming and rushed into the room. Seeing the two afraid of a spider made him laugh. He retrieves the eight-legged insect carefully to avoid getting bitten. "I see you found Susan," he smiles.  
  
Anjel, still shakened, bit her bottom lip, "I can't stand the sight of a spider. They frighten me."  
  
"I understand. Most people are afraid of spiders."  
  
"She wasn't the only person afraid of spiders," the dark mage replies, "especially when the room is dimly lit."  
  
Anjel covers herself with the sheets. Shadi looks up and froze on the spot to discover the blonde being nude. "Anjel, where are your clothes?" he asked.  
  
The blonde gasps, "You dare to look at me in my indecency? What are you doing looking at me anyway?"  
  
"Forgive me. I know it seems very strange of me to ask you this, but I must know why you're not dressed."  
  
"I can't sleep with clothes on. They make me sweat."  
  
"Put them back on. Y'know, somebody can just walk in and take advantage of this situation. If they make you sweat, sleep on top of the sheets."  
  
"I can't get dressed because my clothes are over there, and you're in here. I can't dress with people looking at me."  
  
"Why are your clothes over there?"  
  
"I had a disagreement with Seto. He thinks he can just meddle into my business while I'm here. I explained to him that he has no right to go through my things and then I dumped him. If he ever sets foot in my mansion, there'll be so much trouble."  
  
"You dumped him? But you can't just dump him like that..."  
  
"Who are you to judge me?"  
  
"Okay, forget I said anything."  
  
Shadi leaves the room. Anjel mumbles to herself as she is getting dressed. Chaos looks at the object on the table and grabs it. It was a tube of lipstick. It was a black color to bring out the person's lips. Anjel had her back turned for one moment, and already she hears the top opening. She figured it was nothing to worry about. Chaos twists the middle enough to apply. Curiously, he puts on the lipstick. Anjel buttons up her nightgown and turns to the dark mage. She takes one glance and begins to laugh. "Chaos, why are you wearing lipstick?" she asks trying not to laugh.  
  
"I was curious," the dark mage answers unsurely.  
  
"You silly mage! You're not supposed to wear it. Women can wear lipstick without getting any funny looks."  
  
"It's not fair. How come women can wear makeup?"  
  
"So they'll look beautiful. If men wore makeup, I'm sure gay men would do more than compliment on how they look."  
  
"Oh! If I was a woman, how would I look?"  
  
"Pretty. But for now, you have to take off the lipstick."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Anjel pulls out a tissue and wipes the black lipstick off. As she was doing that, she had to say something, "Chaos, can you keep a secret?"  
  
The dark mage nods, "Yeah. What is it you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Between you and me, I miss Seto already."  
  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
  
"I can't. Part of me is still miffed, but the other is dying to tell him how much I need him. If I tell him, he'll rub it in my face. I have my pride to protect, y'know."  
  
"May I ask what that other part is?"  
  
"I can't forget how he flattered me when he serenaded me that day I left the hospital. I can't forget the one moment he cared for me. I....I must really care for him then. I was too stubborn and full of myself to even tell him how I felt."  
  
"Email him, Anjel. You'll never know until you try."  
  
"I don't think I can. After what I said, he won't step foot in the mansion."  
  
"If your relationship is going just fine, then how come you retalliate from one little thing?"  
  
"I guess I still don't trust him. I haven't been able to trust anyone, except my creations, ever since my uncle got away with raping me."  
  
"And you did what you always did. You ran, instead of going to the police."  
  
"I can't run to anyone else. You and the others at the mansion are my family."  
  
"That's not exactly true. You still have an uncle no matter what he did to you."  
  
"I disowned him. I now create androids to replace my losses. You're built to act like a father to me, Annabelle is programmed to be my beloved mother, Dale is supposed to be like a younger brother to me, and Dark is to be my older brother. I've recently created an android to act like my uncle, but there were complications. He didn't behave properly."  
  
"What do you mean by not behaving properly?"  
  
"He acted oddly like a seven-year-old child. If he is activated, the results could be fatal."  
  
"What would happen?"  
  
"He may explode or malfunction and forget who I am. That's a risk I can't take."  
  
"Are you building another android for to be your aunt?"  
  
"I'm thinking about building one to act like her. I was thinking of creating a Mystical Elf. After all, she was the first spellcaster I've seen when I was little."  
  
"Why don't you build her now? You carried the parts all the way here."  
  
"Starting tomorrow, I'll begin building the Mystical Elf."  
  
To be continued........... 


	13. Chapter 13

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Later that night, Anjel had a dream about meeting with Seto ten years later. She could see him dressed in the same outfit, but he wore glasses. Beside him was Mokuba. Anjel ran to him for the first time and embraced him. She then hovers two inches off the ground including Seto. She found out that she had grown wings and is flying. This isn't right. She couldn't fly! But why did she? Looking up, she now sees Seto dressed as the Moon Envoy. Huh?? He didn't look like that before.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, my Dancing Elf," Seto replies in a soothing voice. "Now we can be together forever..."  
  
He lowers his head and meets Anjel with a tender kiss. A kiss that felt so real. She returns the kiss until everything went black.  
  
At Seto's mansion, Mokuba couldn't sleep for his mind was stuck playing Gitaroo Man. He wasn't going to rest until he has beaten the last stage. Sad to know, he remembered his brother saying not to play the game again. So, he went online for awhile. Nothing for him, but there was something for Seto. It was from Dancing_Elf_16. The subject was titled 'Confession'. He ignores it and went to the website to see more uncut clips of his favorite game. He only needed to see five more.  
  
In another room, Seto awakens with a gasp and lightly drizzled with sweat. A faint glow of white light faded in his eyes seconds later. He places two fingers on his lips where it tingled. 'I could've sworn I kissed Anjel,' he thought. 'It felt so real.'  
  
Looking at the digital clock, he couldn't believe it was three in the morning. Instead of falling asleep again, he got up and went out for a walk after getting dressed. Along the way, he looks up at the moon picturing Anjel's face looking down at him and smiling. Then the dream was broken from one argument caused by a certain android's curiosity. In addition, another android was brought to life without permission, but it doesn't concern anyone at the moment.  
  
For two hours, the CEO strolled down the empty sidewalks and through the park thinking about Anjel. He walks by the spot where he serenaded her and proposed. Now it's flushed down the drain. Not far from where he's standing, he spotted a certain tomb robber digging up a hole in the ground. He still had the sign on his back. The whole time, the CEO stares blankly at the tomb robber's actions. Beside him was a shoebox wrapped in duct tape. With dirt-covered hands, Bakura grabs the shoebox and drops it in the hole. Like a dog burying its bone, the tomb robber fills up the hole. The CEO would've been convinced if the tomb robber lifted his leg to claim his pee spot. But he didn't. Bakura stands up, dusted himself off, and casually moves away from the spot pretending he was being stared down at an invisible crowd. He dashes off after wetting his pants. Seto steps closer to where the hole was, rolls up his sleeves and began to dig up the shoebox. Minutes later, he found the box and retrieves it from the hole. He sets the box aside and began to refill the hole again. After that, he grabs the shoebox and ran home.  
  
At seven that morning, Seto came home and went upstairs. Mokuba enters the livingroom to see a track of muddy footprints on the tiled floor leading up the stairs. "Seto," the young boy calls, "who's been tracking mud?"  
  
No answer. So, Mokuba went upstairs. In the bathroom, Seto began to pry the top open by force. Not so much as a crack. He grabs a razor blade from a hiding place and cuts off the duct tape on each side. Successfully, the top came open. Inside, there's three things that belonged to Anjel: a used pregnancy test, an engagement ring, and a letter addressed to him. He opens the envelope and pulls out a letter written by hand.  
  
*Seto,  
  
After you read this note, you should know I'm long gone now. Starting next month, my uncle and Marik will begin to find you with the cards. Here's the plan. When one of them asks for the cards, surrender them. The cards that I gave you are fake and has an atom bomb planted in each one. Don't panic; they're only activated when they're given to the third party (that'd be my deranged uncle and Marik). They'll explode ten minutes later. The real ones as of now are well hidden. If my plan fails and Dale finds my one hiding place, then I'll send someone to get the real cards and send them to me.  
  
You're probably wondering where I am. I'm not telling you. I won't be back for a span of fifteen years. All I can say is give up chasing me. Find a woman who takes an interest in you. There's no reason for someone like you to be finding me. I can keep this one promise. Someday, you'll get to see your child. For now, this is goodbye. Don't look for me!!  
  
Anjel Harmony*  
  
The last sentence made Seto cry. The letter seemed a bit harsh to accept, but it was something he had to abide by for a span of fifteen years. After that, he was never the same again.  
  
Three months later, Pegasus invaded Kaiba's mansion and raided the place from top to bottom along with Marik. Soon, one of them found the seven cards in a drawer. The Egyptian retrieved it and ran out of the mansion as Pegasus tailed him. Far away, about ten minutes later, there was a huge explosion. At the office, Seto hears the explosion and came to the conclusion that the cards were taken by two greedy, selfish bastards.  
  
===============================================================  
Fifteen years later............. ===============================================================  
  
In Egypt, Anjel began to pack her things. Her son, named after his father but prefers to be called Junior, was dressed in black. He has his hair the same style as Seto, but oddly it was dyed green. Anjel couldn't understand why, but if it made her son happy then there's no harm done. She accepted it for she used to dye her hair. These past fifteen years, she couldn't dye her hair. So, she revealed her true hair color: a natural brunette. She didn't want the world to know. To shroud her hair, she wore a hood and tied her hair back. Her two androids carried the rest of her belongings.  
  
During her time in Egypt, she learned a lot about her past. From what is inscriped on the stone tablet, she now knows about the High Priest and the Pharaoh. Behind the tablet, there was her ancestor being a prize for the High Priest. The Pharaoh became enraged for this and had her executed along with the premature baby. As a result, the High Priest committed suicide to join his love.  
  
Anjel had no idea that her ancestor was a prostitute. She was cherished by many of the men in Egypt, but there were some that wanted to duel her for her heart. The only monster she was famous for was the Magician of Black Chaos. No male duelist would ever win. She earned the seven cards, which were in the form of slabs, from the Pharaoh as a token of his affection. It backfired! She met the dragon duelist and gave up her only Blue-Eyes White Dragon as a symbol of her love to him. On the back, there was writing of her undying love. It was never translated for the prostitute had a foreign language. No one could understand her....except the man she loved dearly.  
  
That afternoon, Anjel and her son arrived at Domino City as the two androids followed. The four left the airport and went home for the first time in fifteen years. Since this was Junior's first time, he felt like a stranger adjusting to new surroundings.  
  
At the mansion, Anjel noticed the android not to be functioning acting normal. Dale waved at the brunette as a greeting. Dark stops in his tracks and sees Anjel. He rushed up to her and hugs her. "My goodness, have I been missed too long?" Anjel laughs.  
  
"Yes, it's been fifteen years," Dark sobs. "The only time we heard from you is at Christmas ten years ago." He pulls away to see the Mystical Elf standing, "Who is she?"  
  
Anjel introduced the new android, "Dark, this is Mystra. She'll be living here."  
  
"Does she talk?"  
  
"Yes, she talks. Which reminds me, why is Celtic activated?"  
  
"Dale activated him. Not to worry, he's functioning properly. All Dale had to do was beat him on the head."  
  
"At least the place didn't burn down. Where's Annabelle?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen baking."  
  
Mystra's eyes opened, "Baking? I want to bake, too." And then she dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"She was like that when she lived in Egypt," Anjel giggles.  
  
Dark then hands Anjel messages from the past fifteen years....in a box. "Dark, what's this? I don't plan on handling this crap now. I just got home." Anjel frowns.  
  
"All the messages are from Seto. The only three are from someone named Yugi Moto. He said he wants to talk to you about your relationship with Seto," Dark explained.  
  
The phone rings suddenly. Anjel rushes to the phone in time before her androids did, "I got it." She answers it. "Hello, this is Anjel."  
  
"Anjel, is that you?" a familiar voice asks. "It's been fifteen years since I've heard from you."  
  
"Who is this? I don't know you."  
  
"C'mon, Anjel, you should remember me. It's Seto."  
  
"Oh yeah. You're the nasty motherfucker who couldn't keep his..."  
  
"Anjel!" Chaos cries out.  
  
Anjel turns to the dark mage, "Oh, right, I have to watch my language in front of children."  
  
Good thing Chaos covers Junior's ears to avoid the profane language. Anjel sighs and continues, "What do you want?"  
  
"You remember what you promised fifteen years ago?" the CEO asks as his voice began to crack.  
  
"No, I don't think so, but I did remember to say that I despise you."  
  
She hears Seto's crying on the line. Ignoring it, she waits for the CEO to stop. 'I swear, Seto acts like a baby. He's crying over nothing,' she mentally snorted.  
  
Seto calms down and replies, "You promised that I could see my child when you got back. Well, may I come see what I created?"  
  
Anjel sighs, "All right, Seto, but that doesn't mean you can try to win me back."  
  
"Thank you, Anjel. I'll be over there in a few minutes." Then the line went dead.  
  
Anjel hangs up the phone. Junior taps his mother on the shoulder, "Mom, who was that?"  
  
Much as Anjel wanted to tell her son that Seto was the damned bastard who knocked her up, she places both hands on the boy's shoulders and smiles, "That was your father on the phone. He wants to come see you. I would stick around with him, but I have to take a shower and wash off the mildew."  
  
So, she heads upstairs. Junior roamed around the mansion curiously until he found Dale playing the NES. He watched the fairy king play for a bit. When Dale lost his last player, he looks at the green-haired boy. The android became so stunned from the sight of the teenager. Junior then pulls off his black cloak to reveal his clothing. He had on a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black leather pants, and long boots with two sets of black straps with silver buckles. Around his neck was a collar with spikes and studs on it. His eyes had black eyeliner making him look gothic. Celtic stutters a comment, but it came out incoherent.  
  
"I thought you could talk. Remember, my mom didn't raise no idiots!" Junior joked.  
  
Finally, Celtic responds, "What happened to you? You look like you're dressed for Halloween."  
  
"My mother said it was okay for me to wear this."  
  
Dark enters the room and nearly fainted. With wide eyes, he chokes, "My god, who is that? I didn't know it was Halloween already."  
  
Junior scowled at the magician. Celtic laughs, "Dark, that's Junior. He just took off the cloak."  
  
"Oh! But I don't see how kids can wear that without getting strange looks."  
  
"Dark, the kids are just expressing themselves. Usually, they do it to express their taste in music."  
  
"Ooh, Celtic thinks he's so smart. There could be another reason for why he's dressed like that. He could be disturbed mentally."  
  
"You're overreacting, Dark. So just cool it."  
  
"Oh yeah? Think of how Seto's gonna react when he sees his son like that. The poor man will have a heart attack."  
  
Junior left the room and into the kitchen as the two androids continue to argue. He had thought about what his father would look like. From the information he was told, his father was supposed to be a tender- hearted person when he's around women. But somewhere along the line, she never married the man. His worst fears is everyone calling him a bastard. A damn bastard! Junior didn't let it bother him too much since no one called him one. He wouldn't be able to handle the humiliation since he has a history of hyperventilating whenever it gets to a point where he can't handle the embarrassment. So, his mother did everything to calm him down to prevent it from happening. It's been that way since he was only three.  
  
Later that day, Seto visited the mansion. When Junior sees the older man, he ran off and hides behind Dale or Dark. It was easier to hide behind the fairy king. Just when it's safe, Junior dashed off. It was a good thing he didn't stop and hyperventilate. He finally hid in a room.  
  
Upstairs, Anjel finished dying her hair blonde and drying it. She came out of the bathroom to change out of the robe and into her blue dress she got for her sixteenth birthday.  
  
Ten minutes later, she came downstairs looking like the Dancing Elf. It was so hard to believe she can still keep her figure for fifteen years. She went into the livingroom, she sees the CEO sitting on the sofa talking to the two spellcasters. Chaos pointed a finger out for Seto to look in that direction. Anjel stood there with a tiny smile. Seto stands up completely stunned by her undying beauty. "Anjel," he whispers in a hushing voice.  
  
Anjel kept quiet the whole time looking at the CEO's appearance. He had on the same black outfit and white sleeveless trenchcoat, but this time he has on a pair of glasses. She finally says, "Yeah, it's me."  
  
She then felt a slight breeze behind her. She figured it must be Junior. The CEO blinks, "What was that?"  
  
Anjel giggles, "That was your son. His name's Junior."  
  
The green-haired teen peeks over to the side like a small child. Anjel gently nudged her son to show himself, "Come on, Junior, don't be shy."  
  
Junior steps out to stand next to his mother. The CEO didn't care if his only son looked gothic. He was just happy to see his son for the first time. Junior couldn't imagine his only father would look exactly like him. "I told you he looked exactly like you," Anjel laughs.  
  
Junior takes off the spiked/studded collar and hands it to his mother. "You mean I'm just as dorky as him?" he taunts in an icy voice.  
  
"Exactly. Not to worry, Junior, you get to go to school with teens your age. You won't have to see him for a long time."  
  
"That's a relief. I would have a spaz attack if he drove me to school."  
  
Seto frowns, "Anjel, what have you been telling this kid? He's turning into you."  
  
The blonde glares at the CEO, "I know that. I taught him to be himself. He can draw pornography, I wouldn't give a damn."  
  
Dark snickers. Chaos gawked for a moment completely enraptured. Finally, he said, "Anjel, you're talking about your son here. You're gonna turn him into a monster."  
  
"Right," Anjel snaps, "and as long as I'm not married to this tall, dark, and ugly bastard, I can raise Junior my way. So why don't you be a good android and shut the hell up, hm?"  
  
"Fine," Chaos turned his head with his arms crossed.  
  
"Anjel, Chaos is right," Seto agrees, "You're gonna turn him into a monster."  
  
The blonde places her hands on her hips, "Who are you to judge me?"  
  
"I'm judging you, you bitch."  
  
"Well, stop it, you octopus."  
  
"Slut."  
  
"Slave-driving, horny toad."  
  
"Witch."  
  
"Dragon lover."  
  
"Child abuser."  
  
"Dog trainer."  
  
Seto came closer to Anjel and said, "Brunette."  
  
Anjel reacted by slapping the CEO's face. Quickly, Seto grabs both her arms and pins her to the wall. "I had it with you slapping me. I'm not a child if that didn't sink into your head."  
  
"Let me go, you overgrown squid!" she grunts trying to free herself.  
  
Continuously, she squirms in the CEO's grip. Junior can only watch as the two were fighting and arguing.  
  
To be continued............ 


	14. Chapter 14

Invisible Touch  
  
Notes: I realized that Chapter 11 had a problem uploading. Sorry! If any of you would like to read the entire chapter, you'll have to ask me for it. The warnings are still the same and I don't own the characters except Anjel and Junior. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The blonde gave up still glaring at the CEO coldly, "You bastard! Let me go right now. You have some nerve pinning me like this in front of my family."  
  
Seto didn't listen to her threats, "Not until I get something straight. Not only do you treat me like a child, but you also act as if I'm your enemy. This nonsense has got to stop."  
  
"Seto Kaiba, if you don't let me go by the time I count to three, you'll be landing on your knees and out the door. One...."  
  
"You don't scare me, woman. You're in no position to make a move."  
  
"Two...."  
  
"You're bluffing."  
  
"THREE!!!"  
  
Anjel kicks Seto right in the nuts using the pointed part of her red high-heeled shoe. The CEO loosened his grip wincing in pain. She pushed him away from her. Then she grabs her son by the arm and fleed the mansion. She got in the car after her son did, started the engine, and drove away.  
  
While on the road, Junior puts his spiked/studded collar back on. Curiously, he asks, "Mom, why are we running from that man?"  
  
Keeping her cool, she answers, "What he did was inexcusable. It was a big mistake letting him inside."  
  
"Shouldn't we call the police?"  
  
"No, I have a better idea. I'm gonna let him stay there. The androids now have target practice."  
  
"Then, where are we going?"  
  
"Anywhere you want to go."  
  
"I want my tongue pierced."  
  
"All right. We're going there."  
  
Anjel hits the accelerator speeding up. It's a good thing she and Junior remembered to buckle up. Somewhere in Domino City, two hours later, Yugi and his male buddies hung out at a local bar. He became the ladies' man considering he grew up to that of a normal being and working at the game shop after his grandfather died years ago. His hair was still the same. Joey looked the same except now he has a job as a dog catcher. Tristan settled down with a woman and has a job at a tattoo parlor. As for Bakura, he started his career as a member of a popular heavy metal band: The Jolting Hours. The teenagers wouldn't leave him alone for one minute.  
  
"So, Yuge," Joey started the conversation, "how's business at the game shop?"  
  
Yugi didn't want to lie, but he had to tell the truth, "It bites. I swear, the rudest person had the gall to say that I looked like trash."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"I don't really know. He had green hair and wore all black. He looked like Kaiba when he was younger. What's worse is that the kid's mother was just as bad. She called me a palm tree."  
  
Tristan scoffs, "You think that was bad? I encountered that same kid earlier. He's the rudest little bastard I've ever met. He wanted his tongue pierced at his age. I said he was too young; so, the kid's mother yelled at me."  
  
Yugi blinks, "What did you do?"  
  
"I couldn't argue with them. I gave the rude bastard the piercing. I just wished I ran the needle through his throat."  
  
Then it hit them. Joey responds, "Guys, it may be possible that Anjel is back only she has a son."  
  
Yugi wandered his eyes for a second then it snapped him, "I think you're right, Joey. I wonder why she didn't marry Kaiba. I thought she'd come to her senses."  
  
"You can't change her. She's an evil witch! Maybe we can pour some water on her."  
  
"Joey! Be serious. There's a woman out there with a bastard. She can't just walk freely on the streets thinking 'I can lick this town'. She needs a father for that child."  
  
"What can we do? We have to get on with our lives. It's not our fault she can't see another side to it. That's her problem."  
  
"Oh, so you want her to call you Dogman again?"  
  
"No, it's bad enough that Kaiba's calling me names."  
  
"So what's stopping you?"  
  
"My job and my wife."  
  
"You can take a day off and your wife doesn't have to know everything."  
  
"All right, so what's the plan?"  
  
"I recently did a little research on Anjel. It turns out that she's really allergic to grass. She was acting as if she was allergic to the flowers. That box of chocolates wasn't thrown in the trash that night fifteen years ago. She actually took them home and ate them."  
  
"She lied?"  
  
"So much her nose would grow ten kilometers."  
  
"I don't understand it. What are we doing wrong? Everything we try, she throws it back."  
  
Tristan suggested, "She's not like other women. Why doesn't Kaiba just push her off the edge or something?"  
  
Joey raises an eyebrow, "You mean drive her crazy? She'd get angry."  
  
Yugi sighs, "It's worth a shot. She doesn't like the mushy stuff. Okay, here's the plan...."  
  
The small group huddles in as a team. Slowly, the plan is being built. Operation: get Kaiba and Harmony together.  
  
That night, Anjel sent Junior home so she can go out. At the bar, she ordered a cookies & cream martini. Nothing seemed suspicious now that her uncle and Marik are no longer there to haunt her. Instead, she sees Yugi and his friends with....DAMN! It's Seto. She crinkles her nose and turns away.  
  
The CEO saw her turn away and was ready to break into tears, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Yugi, but I don't think she likes me."  
  
Yugi snorted, "Bull, she does like you. She likes you in a weird but obonxious way."  
  
"Yugi, she kneed me in the groin."  
  
"Okay, she has her back to you. Go over there and push her off the stool."  
  
"Won't that make her angry?"  
  
"You'll never know."  
  
Seto inhales sharply, passively walks up to the blonde, and shoves her off the stool saying, "Shove off, bitch!"  
  
Anjel landed with a soft thud. She growls and pushes him back yelling, "Don't push me, you dragon-loving motherfucker!"  
  
Seto stands up quickly and pushes her, "You don't tell me what to do."  
  
Anjel landed on one of the tables. She flips to her feet and kicks the CEO in the nuts. Stifling the pain, he then smacked her to a point where after she landed on the ground, she cries and went into a fetal position. Seto stood there for a moment thinking what he did. This was wrong. For the next half hour, he tried to comfort her, but she whimpered and kept saying 'don't hurt me' as she covers her head. Oddly, the people at the bar never bothered to look at the scene except Yugi and his friends. Anjel wipes away the tears from her eyes and smudged mascara on her face. Without looking up, she climbs up into a chair and sat down. Seto does the same keeping eye contact on her. Anjel finally asks in a shaky voice, "Why did you hit me? What have I done to upset you?"  
  
Seto answers without holding back any details, "You've done too many things to upset me. You belittled me, bossed me around like you're my mother, continuously slapped me, and I'm sick of your attitude. It's time for you to grow up. I didn't want to hit you, but you left me with that option."  
  
Anjel cries a river of tears facing away from the CEO. She mutters, "Leave me alone."  
  
"No, I will not listen to your silly demands. I'm staying here to be with you."  
  
"I don't want company."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Anjel looks away from the crowd by putting her head down. Seto reaches over and gently lifts her head up, "Look at me when I'm talking to you. There's no point for you to live like a hermit crab with your androids. It's not right. Junior needs a father not machines."  
  
"I don't care anymore. He's doing fine with them."  
  
"Is he? Take a look at your son carefully. He's at a point where he's always leaving by himself. You dropped him off at home alone. Probably now, he's at home crying."  
  
"Everyone has a sad issue." The blonde slaps the CEO's hand aside, "I talked to my son. He's doing okay. Sure he's quiet, but he'll talk again."  
  
"I don't think so. That piercing paralyzed his tongue."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Don't you give me that attitude."  
  
Anjel got up and left the bar. Seto follows her. Outside, Anjel swings her purse at the CEO and hits him on the side. "You keep away from me," she threatened. "You're just like my uncle: a horny bastard with no regret."  
  
Seto silently gasps, "Anjel, did you hear what you just said?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not taking it back."  
  
"You mentioned your uncle when you were talking to me. Why?"  
  
Anjel's eyes wandered for a bit and it occured to her. "I guess I'd never forgiven him for raping me years ago. The hatred to my deceased uncle is channeled to you."  
  
This conversation is getting interested. The CEO asked another question, "Anjel, what else do you remember? What did he do to you to make you act so harsh around men?"  
  
"He'd yell at me, slap me, and molest me for years. He'd made me feel so tarnished. At night, I'd pray that one day I'd find a man so caring he'll take me away from my uncle's grasp. I guess my prayers were answered, but I never thought about it until now." Anjel smiles, "I think you've answered it. For some reason, you won't leave me alone."  
  
"Of course not. I love you."  
  
Anjel giggles. The CEO asks one final question, "Anjel, just out of curiosity, who'd you expect to answer your prayer?"  
  
"I prayed to find someone who only has eyes for me, can play the guitar, and is very clever. You have all three qualities I'm looking for," Anjel sighs.  
  
"You're still angry at me?"  
  
"Not really. I must admit, I really do love you. I'm not just saying it. I mean it."  
  
"You really mean it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm returning your love, Seto Kaiba."  
  
The CEO pulls the blonde closer. Anjel wraps her arms around his neck meeting his lips with a kiss. Seto returns it placing his hand on her hip. A few drunken men hooted as the two lovebirds make out. Anjel was the first to pull away. "Hey, if you all want to keep your teeth, get moving."  
  
The men left except for one. It happens to be Bakura. "Hello, Anjel, I see you're making out with him," the tomb robber grins.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Let's just say I used to partner up with Marik. Thanks to you, I don't have that bleach-blonded freak to tease."  
  
"What about Tea or whoever she is."  
  
"I loathe her. She's too much of a Strawberry Shortcake person."  
  
"Hey, there's nothing wrong with sweet people."  
  
"Easy for you to say. If I slept with one, I'd have to get out of bed and take a few aspirins."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Gladly, and I'm telling Yugi about all this."  
  
"I dare you."  
  
Bakura went back inside the night club. Anjel looks up at the CEO with a bright smile. The same smile Seto remembers. "No one smiles like you, babe."  
  
"I know," Anjel agrees, "it's my only inheritance."  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Is the museum still open?"  
  
"Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"There's a stone tablet there. I know there's something behind it."  
  
"Are you saying this so you'd run away from me? I will follow you."  
  
"No."  
  
So, the two headed for the museum. Later, Anjel spots the tablet protected in a glass display. Nothing seemed to be unusual. Along the sides, there was an inscription she could read. Odd enough, she wasn't familiar with the language. She tilts her head to her left and reads it, "To know more about the Egyptian beauty, flip this stone tablet over."  
  
"Huh? How can you read that tiny inscription?" the CEO surprisingly asks.  
  
"I don't know. I just can, but I don't have a key to open the display."  
  
The blonde pulls out a hairpin and began to pick the lock. Seto laughs nervously trying to stop her, "Anjel? Sweetheart, you shouldn't do that. We can get in trouble."  
  
Anjel shortly laughs, "Not to fret. I own this museum. I just forgot to bring a key." She begins to open the glass door after opening the lock, "See? Nothing to it."  
  
"You can't lift that tablet by yourself, babe. You're gonna hurt yourself," the CEO said with concern.  
  
Anjel lifts the stone tablet and carefully sets it down. She turns it over on the back. Sure enough, there was a picture of her ancestor being in the arms of the High Priest. The background had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Magician of Black Chaos protecting them. At the bottom, there was an inscription she could barely read. Sadly, she lowers her head, "I can't read it. It's in a foreign language."  
  
Strangely, Seto glances at it and flinched to find he can read it. "I know what it says," he replies.  
  
"Read it," Anjel demanded.  
  
"To my true love who brought special joy in my life, I hereby leave this memory of my undying love. With your Millenium Rod, we'll be the unstoppable couple. Now and forever will I bear your children and spend my waking hours in your arms until the day I die. ~Lily."  
  
Anjel touched a part and opened a secret compartment. A card came out. The blonde picks it up and looks at it. The card had the Celtic Guardian...what a waste. "Why would Lily put a Celtic Guardian card in the compartment? It doesn't make any sense..."  
  
The writings appeared on the card. "What?! I don't remember seeing this." She begins to read it, "I place this monster in this compartment for my future self. When the time is right, place this card on top of the Armored G. Prince and Gitaroo Warrior. If done correctly, a power so great will be unlocked."  
  
"Great power? What did she mean by that?" Seto blinks.  
  
"I'm just as surprised as you. I haven't a clue."  
  
The CEO gently takes Anjel's hand, "Anjel, you think you'd like company tonight?"  
  
Sadly, Anjel moves her hand away, "Maybe some other time, Seto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's none of your business. Now will you help me put this back on display?"  
  
Seto crosses his arms, "No, you took it down, you put it back yourself."  
  
Anjel stomps her foot. "See if I do any favors for you."  
  
"Apparently..."  
  
"Oh shut up, Kaiba."  
  
"No, I will not. You're saying that because you can't boss me around."  
  
"Swine."  
  
"Goose."  
  
"I hope you end up with boils on your ass."  
  
"May your breasts hang down to your knees."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What's it gonna take to get you to shut the hell up?"  
  
"Home, bed, naked...that should give you a hint."  
  
"No way. I'd rather sleep with Bakura."  
  
"I can arrange that."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"No, it's too hot. I'd be comfortable going to a tropical island."  
  
"I hope you trip on your thongs and fall into an erupting volcano."  
  
"You're nuts, woman."  
  
"So are you, man."  
  
Anjel puts the stone tablet back on the display and locks the glass door. "I'm going home to soak in a hot tub. Don't follow me home."  
  
"I ain't listening to you, babe. I'm still going to follow you home." The CEO begins to follow her movements.  
  
Anjel steps to the side, and Seto follows her as if he was a reflection in a mirror. The blonde walks to the door as the CEO tails her from behind. All the way home, he still follows her every moves.  
  
To be continued........... 


	15. Chapter15

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Anjel continues down the hallways and into the bathroom. Sure enough, Seto went in with her, laughing. Anjel grabs her gun from under her dress and points it to him, "I've had it with your stalking, Kaiba. I want you out of this place now."  
  
The CEO slaps the gun out of her hands, pins her to the wall, and silenced her with a heated kiss. Anjel felt her knees trembling from his touches on her thighs. "Please, stop it," she begged. "One child is enough."  
  
"It isn't for me. I don't care," he replies in between kisses. "I love you so much, I have to...." His train of thought was gone catching a glimpse of Anjel's breasts.  
  
He pulls down the front of her dress and begins kissing them. His tongue darts out to flick the blonde's nipples. Anjel weakens with every sensation she felt, yet she continues to squirm and slightly moan. Seto pulls away to take off his clothes. Then, he began to unzip her dress allowing it to slide off her body. Anjel mentally kicked herself for not wearing a bra. Somehow, she did remember to put on clean panties. Once again, she begged, "Stop it, please! I don't want this."  
  
The CEO didn't listen for he resumes to invade her body with soft kisses. Each time she'd moan, Seto would move further down her body. "Stop!" she cries out.  
  
The CEO still didn't listen. Now he was to her only sacred area. He licks his lips, moves closer, and plunges his tongue in her. She gasped at first. With great anger, she pushes the CEO onto the tiled floor. Startled, Seto asks, "Anjel, why did you do that? I thought you were enjoying this."  
  
"No, I did not!" she growls. "For your information, I have to take a shower. And I don't want any company! Now get out!!"  
  
Then the door locks from outside.  
  
"I guess you're stuck with me. I can help you dry." He said that to get her to change her mind. He figured it didn't work considering she'd whacked him on the head with a paper fan.  
  
Later, he was tied to a sink and is wearing a blindfold. "Anjel," he whined, "you can't keep me tied like this. I have to use the toilet."  
  
"You should've thought of that before you tried to seduce me," the blonde snorts.  
  
Seto hears the shower going. He sighs not trying to remove the blindfold. So far, he couldn't move at least two inches. Anjel silently bathes in peace. The minutes have passed, and the bathroom is now thick with steam. As for Seto, hearing the water running made him cross his legs. Anjel notices this and began to tease him, "Seto, the sound of this water is so relaxing."  
  
The CEO whimpers. "It's like they're taking away your troubles. It makes me wonder if I'll ever travel to see Niagara Falls," she continues. "Oh well, the closest I'll get to is this shower running."  
  
Seto groans just holding it in. Anjel grabs a cup, fills it with water, and slowly empties it into the tub. "You can't do this to me, Anjel, it's inhumane! Please, I gotta go very bad," Seto whined as he fidgeted.  
  
"Now you know how I feel when I tell you to stop. Did you? No!" She rinses herself and turns the water off. She reaches for a towel and wraps it around her body. She grabs another towel and wraps her hair up. Finally, she releases the CEO. Seto quickly did his business after the blindfold was removed.  
  
"You have some nerve to tie me up like that," he spat.  
  
"I know. Now when I tell you to stop, you do it. I don't care what you have to say," she snaps. "As long as you're in my mansion, I have control of what I do. Got it?"  
  
"Clear as a bell."  
  
"As a rule, there will be no seducing."  
  
"Not even a kiss?"  
  
"NO! I mean it, Seto. There will be no seducing or kissing."  
  
"Now I know why."  
  
The door opens. Behind it was Chaos glaring at Anjel, "You're not leaving this bathroom until you settle this."  
  
He slams it shut and locks it. Anjel growls in frustration, "Settle what?"  
  
"You have to marry someone. Don't do this for yourself; do it for Junior. Right now, he's in his room crying," the dark mage replies.  
  
"Chaos, if you don't let me out, things will not be easy for you. I can still remove that voice box."  
  
"I'll risk it. Besides, let Seto talk to your son. That's probably the only reason he's here."  
  
Anjel stomps her foot. She then bangs her head on the door in defeat, "All right, let this jackass out. It's bad enough I have to settle with a boy who considers himself a human version of a ninja turtle in disguise."  
  
Seto blinks twice and ignores the blonde beauty as he is getting dressed. Before he left, there's a certain spot where the tattoo used to be. There was no tattoo! Not where he's looking. Anjel has one removed long ago and a new one on the left side of her chest. The last place Seto looked. He would've seen it if he didn't cover it with his hand. Thank goodness! He runs a finger down Anjel's slender arm softly and walks out. She cringes in disgust as if she'd been hit on by a lesbian.  
  
"Anjel, you know you like it," Chaos teased.  
  
"How would you like to hold the record of the first android with the lumpiest face?" she threatened.  
  
"I bet that would give me a lot of attention."  
  
"Oh yeah? You'd be getting attention after I shave off that thick mop of hair."  
  
The dark mage yelps and covers his head. Anjel holds up an electric shaver to his face. The dark mage runs down the hallway screaming. The blonde beauty shuts the door.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto sees an open door and peeks inside the room. He found Junior on the bed. It appears that the green-haired teen fell asleep. The CEO enters the room quietly and sits on the edge of the bed. Looking closer, he sees the teen wide awake and with a cigarette in his hand. WHAT?!?! O_O.... (A fifteen-year-old smoking?!?) "Junior," the CEO taps the teen on the shoulder. "What are you doing smoking? You shouldn't be smoking at your age."  
  
Junior turns to Seto taking in a puff and exhaling slowly. "I don't care. I have to at least find something to do," he snorts and coughs. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To talk to you about your mother. What is with her all the time?"  
  
"Oh........"  
  
"I tried being nice to her, pleading, bribing, and being aggressive. Nothing works. I thought maybe you might help me out."  
  
"I wish I knew. She's more complicating than figuring out what she wants for her birthday. Y'know it's tomorrow."  
  
"Already? That was fast."  
  
"I was thinking of giving her diamond earrings and a new evening gown with glass slippers. That's all I can think of giving her."  
  
"She never gave you any clues?"  
  
"Not one."  
  
"Oy! Shopping for your mother is my worst nightmare."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it?"  
  
"Why do you still chase after her, even though she hates your guts?"  
  
"She did a very special thing years ago."  
  
"She never told me that. What special thing are you talking about?"  
  
"If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have found Mokuba."  
  
"Who's Mokuba?"  
  
"My younger brother. If I marry your mother, he'd be your uncle. But I digress. She appeared out of nowhere after I ran from one of those goons in a tunnel. I would've been lost, but she found me and led me to Mokuba."  
  
"Why don't you tell her about that? I'm sure she'd remember."  
  
"It's not that simple, Junior. At my age, it's like comforting a woman in labor."  
  
"By the way, who are you?"  
  
Before Seto could answer, Anjel interferes the conversation, "Junior, I want an answer now. Have you been messing with Dale?"  
  
Junior shook his head, "No, Mom. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering. He's been acting very strange."  
  
"Mom, who's this?"  
  
Anjel scoffs, "That's just Seto Kaiba. As of now, he doesn't exist."  
  
"If he doesn't exist, then how come you mentioned his name?" Junior pointed out.  
  
"Can't a person mention names? So, Junior, are you planning on what you're giving me for my birthday?"  
  
"Yes. It's a surprise."  
  
"I hope it doesn't involve this sorry excuse for a man like him."  
  
"Mom, why do you call him names? What has he done to you?"  
  
"Plenty you wouldn't get. First off, sleeping with him was a big mistake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You, and the fact this slug won't leave me alone for five seconds. I'd rather be tied to a bed and left there starving to death."  
  
"Mom, he's my father isn't he? He does have the right to see me."  
  
Anjel sighs dejectedly burying her face in her hand. Seto turns to the teen and smiles. Finally, the blonde beauty had but one choice, "Junior, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."  
  
"Y'see, Mom, everytime I bring up the subject, you give me the silent treatment. I don't want to go through that again."  
  
"Then get out!"  
  
Oops! Junior forgot he was still in school and the only things he owned were the clothes he has on, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. Anjel left the room. Junior starts to cry, but the CEO places a hand on his shoulder, "Junior, you can stay with me if you like. After all, I am your father."  
  
"Really? I can stay with you?"  
  
"Absolutely, Son."  
  
"Thanks, Dad."  
  
The next day, Anjel went into Junior's room to apologize, but he wasn't there. She figured he might be in the livingroom watching TV or in the kitchen eating breakfast. Nope! Immediately, she asked one of her androids. Chaos told her that Junior left to stay with Seto. Anjel cries, "No, it's even worse than I thought. My only son went to live with a bottomfeeder."  
  
At Kaiba's mansion, Junior explores the many rooms and hallways to adapt to the new surroundings. It was smaller, but at least it was easy to find all the rooms unlike his mother's mansion. Her mansion was so big, most of her androids got lost. He found the kitchen....at last. Waiting for him is Seto holding a spatula. Junior blinks twice and rubs his eyes. "This must be a dream. I never knew you could cook," the teen says in awe.  
  
Seto laughs, "Now you do."  
  
"Usually, Mom just leaves for work and I have to eat cereal. Well, first she wakes me up. When she's not working, she tosses me a granola bar and a bottle of juice."  
  
"What about lunch and dinner?"  
  
"Annabelle does that. Mystra prepares the desserts."  
  
"Junior, not that it's any of my business, but how can you take that kind of abuse?"  
  
"She doesn't abuse me, Dad. She's a very busy person and doesn't have time to cook. I'm lucky I get to see her at least once or twice a week. It's been that way in Egypt."  
  
"I meant verbal abuse. Does she yell at you for smoking or anything?"  
  
"She did yell at me for staying out late. One time I didn't come home and she nearly killed me."  
  
The doorbell rings. "Who could that be at this hour?" Junior asks.  
  
"Stay here, Junior." The CEO puts the spatula down, "I'll be right back."  
  
The teen figured it was probably his mother at the door. Two minutes later, he hears a voice but nothing to run away from. He sneaks into the hallway and hides behind the table. At the door was a woman wearing white. He didn't exactly hear what she was saying, but he could only hear the word 'rod'. His instincts told him to call his mother until another part told him to keep this under his hat. He backs away a few steps and into the kitchen. Something told him that this wasn't a good thing. The CEO returns with a Millenium Rod under his belt. Junior kept quiet the whole time. Finally, Seto turns to his son, "Junior, you hardly said a word. What's wrong?"  
  
Without looking, the teen asks, "What is that?"  
  
"It's a Millenium Rod. I haven't a clue what it does, but Ishizu insisted that I should keep it."  
  
"Dad, you know what today is?"  
  
"I know. It's your mother's birthday." The CEO scoops up the contents from the frying pan and onto a plate, "What do you want to get her?"  
  
"She gave me a clue yesterday. I was thinking of finding a rare card, but that owner at the game shop kicked me out," Junior frowns.  
  
"What rare card were you thinking of getting her?"  
  
"She doesn't have a dragon in her deck."  
  
"Junior, you have to be specific."  
  
"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon."  
  
Seto drops the spatula on the floor. He lowers his head thinking about giving up one of his three precious dragons for a conniving witch. Then he was relieved to find that Junior mentioned of finding another one; but in order to get it, he had to bargain with this person in a dark alley. The CEO protests, "No! You will not stoop that low. No son of mine is gonna bargain in a dark alley for a rare card."  
  
"But Dad...." the teen's sentence was cut short.  
  
"No! Besides, I have a better way to get that card for your mother."  
  
"There's no other way except take over a person's mind and snatch it from them...."  
  
An idea pops into the CEO's head. "I got it. I'll use this rod on this person," he points it to the teen. "I'll bean this bastard from behind."  
  
At the front door, Anjel snuck inside hearing a conversation going on in the kitchen. 'That bastard,' she thought angrily. 'He'll pay for filling Junior's head with ideas.'  
  
"There was this one time she was naked and wet," Junior joked. "She blushed as she covered her vital areas and ran off. It was quite embarrassing when Shadi froze dead in his tracks to see her like that."  
  
The CEO laughs, "I didn't know she had it in her. She ran around naked?"  
  
"Yeah, and this was a mile run from the hot tub to her room. I think twenty people whistled, thirty more hooted so many catcalls, and two of them wanted to sleep with her. One of them was Shadi."  
  
"What caused her to get out of the tub?"  
  
"She mentioned about a bug in the water. It was just a bubble from the pipes."  
  
"I bet she felt bad."  
  
"Not really. However, Shadi did make her a robe for her twenty-fifth birthday."  
  
"Silly woman. Be thankful there weren't very many nosebleeds."  
  
"Right."  
  
The almost mute sound of tapping on the floor silenced the two males. Junior chokes and laughs nervously. Seto just waves sheepishly and titters. At the doorway, Anjel stood with her arms crossed and a cold stare. "I see you two are having a ball laughing at my past. Why is that?"  
  
Seto explains and stutters, "Anjel, n-now you know w-w-we wouldn't laugh to be m-mean. H-he was j-just telling me about w-what you were d- doing in Egypt."  
  
Junior added, "It wouldn't hurt for him to know about what I did there."  
  
"Hmph! Here you are telling this bottom-dwelling freak my life in Egypt when you didn't say one damn thing to your mother to make her feel important," Anjel spat.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama. But I had to stay here. You were being mean to me and ignoring me."  
  
"You think staying here is a picnic? Hell, I don't give a damn what you do."  
  
"You still want your gift from me?"  
  
"Yeah, and make sure it's not another gown. My closet is full. No glass slippers. I still have shards to remove from when I was thirteen."  
  
Junior's plan has been flushed down the toilet. Seto could tell his son was hurt. It's painful to see a child crushed even when it came to gifts. Suddenly, the Millenium Rod reacts and changes Anjel's mind. The blonde beauty blinks three times and resumes speaking, "On second thought, why don't you find something nice for me to wear this evening. I have a birthday party planned by anonymous."  
  
She happily left the mansion. Junior's eyes wandered, "Okay....my mom isn't mad at me. Wait, what birthday party?"  
  
Seto places a hand on the teen's head, "Junior, don't tell your mother. I planned a special birthday party for her."  
  
"Dad, you didn't tell her? Imagine how she's gonna react when she finds out you planned it."  
  
"Not to worry. I have a backup plan this time."  
  
To be continued.............. 


	16. Chapter 16

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 16  
  
That evening, Anjel wore a white sequined tubetop short enough to show her new bellybutton piercing, a black and white checkerboard skirt, and shiny black high-heeled boots that reaches to her knees. Her hair is dyed bright red and her eyes are now a lighter shade of blue. She liked it since her only son picked it out. It's a trendy outfit. She arrives at the party completely surprised by people who came. She was a bit surprised to see Yugi and all his friends there. On the long table, there were so many gifts from so many people. She didn't know where to start. So far, she didn't see Seto. Lucky her. The people began to dance to the music played on the stereo system. Anjel sat down and watched the party go on. It's funny she's the only one not dancing.  
  
Later that evening, she began opening the gifts. She accepted them even though half of the things were godawful clothes and ugly shoes. The first start is to accept gifts with no meaning or effort. She did like Joey's gift. For a mutt, he certainly has good taste in clothing. She was a bit shocked to find that Yugi picked a beautiful necklace. It was a relief. She needed another necklace. Junior's gift is a rare card. Anjel figured he'd fight for a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now she has one in her deck, she'll be unstoppable.  
  
"Y'know, Junior, anonymous never gave me a gift, and it's strange Seto isn't here," she smiles. Then she thought, 'It's about time he figured out that I don't like him.....'  
  
Junior shifts his eyes to the right. The lights in the room went out until it showed only one to reveal a male in a squatting position with an instrument designed to look exactly like a gitaroo. He wore a familiar white trenchcoat which Anjel assumed it had to be the CEO. She sighs in frustration and puts her head down. Indeed, it's Seto in the spotlight to claim his prize. Anjel raises her head growling. Junior crosses his arms waiting for the show to start. Seto stands up and faces the beauty, "Before I start this piece, I just want to say happy birthday to a special woman in my life. I hope you'll take me back, sweetheart."  
  
He begins to play the music. A noticeable tune only Anjel knew; it was the same tune her aunt used to play. From behind, Yugi looms his hands to the sides of her head and used the power of his Millenium Puzzle to free her mind of whatever was causing her to hate the CEO. Anjel didn't move for a bit. Finally, she blinks and found herself face to face with the CEO. Seconds later, the music ends as the CEO finished the last piece. The sound of applauding filled the room. Seto places the instrument on the table, takes the beauty's hand, and kneels before her with a ring in his other hand. For some reason, Anjel wanted Seto to propose. Another part said 'go for it'. Not a single thought of doubt clouded her judgement. For the first time in years, she felt like a woman waiting for her lover to pop the question. Finally, Seto asks her the question, "Anjel Harmony, will you marry me?"  
  
She didn't know what to say. Then, Shadi's voice echoed in her mind, 'It is your destiny to marry Seto Kaiba. What your ancestor couldn't do, you now have a choice without feeling guilty.'  
  
The people waited for the moment of truth. This was it. Anjel stares deeply into Seto's blue eyes and smiles. There was nothing that could keep her from saying no to someone sacrificing their entire life just to be with her. Out of all people, it had to be Seto Kaiba. She had thought for one moment that if she said no, his heart would shatter into a million pieces. He'll have the heartbreak; she'll feel miserable, and people will badger her every waking hour. Anjel finally answers with confidence, "...Yes. And I won't take it back or joke my way out of it."  
  
Applauses filled the room. The moment Seto slips the ring on Anjel's finger, Junior became happier than before. He was so happy, he felt like crying.  
  
At midnight, Anjel slept alone for she couldn't see Seto for three days. She pushed the wedding plans aside and dreamed that she was at her wedding. Everyone at the party was there. Before the priest pronounce them man and wife, he announced, "If there's a reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"I say it's a big mistake," a voice boomed through the crowds.  
  
Anjel turns around and sees her deceased uncle standing with his arms crossed. She gasped, "Uncle Max!"  
  
The silver-haired man continues, "This woman is unfaithful to him. She's been sleeping with other men for almost twenty years."  
  
"That's a lie! I haven't slept with anyone for over fifteen years."  
  
"No, but you did sleep with me before you left for Egypt," another voice spoke.  
  
Anjel couldn't keep calm from a voice so annoying. It was Marik from the dead! She stomps her foot down, "Marik."  
  
"Your uncle wanted you to marry me not this truffle in shoes."  
  
Seto backs away from Anjel into the sudden darkness. Everything became black and fire shot up from the ground. She can hear her uncle's voice echoing the word 'traitor'. She ran from the voice to escape. Then, Marik's voice echoed the word 'slut' or 'bitch'. Anjel fell to her knees crying her eyes out. A sudden ray of light penetrated the darkness clearing away the firey scenery and the evil. A caring hand extended to the red-haired beauty. Anjel looks up with tears in her eyes, "Who's there?"  
  
"Anjel, grab my hand and I'll free you from your nightmares," a feminine voice replies in a soft, caring tone.  
  
The beauty sniffles as she extends her hand to the ghostly hand. Standing up, Anjel recognizes the face and smiles, "Aunt Cecilia, it's you!"  
  
"Anjel, I've missed you. My, you've grown so much into a beautiful woman."  
  
"Thank you. Aunt Cecilia, why is it that Uncle Max doesn't want me to be with Seto?"  
  
"It was terrible what he did to you, but I guess he's afraid of you growing up and starting your own life. Then, you stooped to his level and murdered him. Normally, I would be angry with you, but since you now know the wrong thing you've done, you must go to his grave and apologize to him before you marry the man you love. It's the only way to clean the slate."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Cecilia." Anjel didn't want to let go of the spirit. Too many memories only allowed her to stay. "I love you, Aunt Cecilia."  
  
The spirit hugs her, "And I love you too, Anjel."  
  
White lights brightens the scene, and Anjel awakens from her dream. She felt tingly all over and can still feel her aunt's caring touch. She looks at the digital alarm clock. "It's only seven in the morning, and it's Sunday. I have a lot of things to do."  
  
At Kaiba's mansion, Seto awakens from the sound of the alarm clock. Junior kicks the door open and hops on the bed. "Dad, wake up! You promised me you'd take me to the dueling arena."  
  
Seto groans and turns over in his sleep. Junior shakes him violently, "Dad!!"  
  
The CEO tried his hardest not to listen to Junior's whining. He groans again and turns to the teen mumbling, "Junior, go bother Mokuba. I want quiet....trying to sleep."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"I want sleep, Junior. Now go see if your uncle is awake." Then Seto turns his back to the teen.  
  
Junior sadly walks out of the room. Sure enough, Mokuba was up and about. Junior beams a smile like his mother to his uncle, "Morning! Will you take me to the dueling arena?"  
  
Mokuba blinks, "Junior, it's only seven in the morning. Can't you wait until eight?"  
  
"Okay. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno." Mokuba sniffs the air, "I think we're having buttermilk pancakes and eggs with bacon."  
  
Junior frowns dejectedly, "Pancakes give me gas."  
  
"You're not having pancakes, Junior. You're going to eat cold cereal and pop tarts."  
  
"What kind of cereal? And what kind of pop tarts?"  
  
"Life. And the pop tarts are strawberry."  
  
"Ick! What am I, a five-year-old? I'd rather gag on a peach pit."  
  
"Okay, what do you usually eat?"  
  
"I don't usually eat, but I do drink coffee."  
  
"Coffee?? At your age?"  
  
"Why not? Bakura drinks coffee with vodka, and he's a famous rockstar."  
  
"Well, you're not a rockstar, you're not drinking coffee with vodka, and your name is not Bakura."  
  
"I can handle it, Uncle Mokuba. All I have to do is put ten sugar cubes in the coffee."  
  
"Very well. Anything else?"  
  
"You have any cookies?"  
  
"Cookies?!?!"  
  
"Shh!.....Don't let my dad know I eat cookies in the morning."  
  
"Junior, you're gonna get sick."  
  
"Uncle Mokuba, I ate a dead frog when I was nine, I munched on fried crickets. There's nothing that can make me sick."  
  
The green-haired teen went into the kitchen, reaches into the cupboard and found a bag of Chips Ahoy. He tears into the bag and pops a cookie in his mouth. Setting the bag down on the table, he grabs a coffee mug and pours the hot coffee. Sitting down, he looks at Mokuba, "What? This is my breakfast. Don't worry about me. If I puke this morning, it's my fault."  
  
Mokuba will never understand why Junior behaves like a kid. No kid eats cookies for breakfast unless there's nothing decent to eat or perhaps rotten to the core. It's odd Junior never gains weight from eating sweets in the morning. He's just as tall and lean as his father when he was a teenager. Mokuba's curiosity rises at an extraordinary rate. "Junior, how long have you been eating cookies for breakfast?"  
  
Junior pops another cookie in his mouth, "Let's see, my mom had 12 bags of cookies shipped to her in Egypt every week when I was twelve....Uh,...about three years."  
  
"Three years? I'm surprised you aren't fat."  
  
"I can't get fat. I have my mother's high metabolism. She can eat anything and not get fat." Junior puts ten sugar cubes in the brown liquid and sips it.  
  
"Here you are eating cookies and drinking coffee, and I'm the one who gained eight pounds. Lucky you."  
  
"You gained eight pounds because you swallowed so many popsicles you could build the Eiffel Tower with the sticks."  
  
"A hundred popsicles and five of them gave me brain freeze."  
  
"I wasn't like this before. I was plump until I was seven."  
  
"How did you lose so much weight?"  
  
"No meat, no sweets, and cut back on the helpings for six months. But that was me. Now I'm so thin, my pants keep slipping."  
  
"Why wear pants ten sizes too large? You couldn't buy a belt to secure your trousers?"  
  
"I am wearing a belt."  
  
Seto walks into the kitchen, turns to Junior, and spazzes out. "Why in hell is my son eating cookies so early in the morning?!?!"  
  
Mokuba hides under the table. Junior grabs the bag of cookies and split. He could've sworn fire shot out of the CEO's mouth. Soon after, Mokuba spots the teen hiding the cookies in his room. "Junior, your dad would like to speak to you," he replies in a monotone voice.  
  
"Is he angry with me?" Junior asks innocently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
The green-haired teen walks back into the kitchen and sits down at the table. Seto had a very seroius face. "Junior, explain to me why you were eating cookies. I didn't bring you here just so you could get sick."  
  
"Dad, I don't get sick from eating sweets early in the morning. The coffee keeps it down." Junior grabs his mug and sips the sugary caffeinated beverage.  
  
"Junior, why are you drinking coffee?"  
  
"Because I can. Mom lets me drink coffee."  
  
"Well, I'm not your mother..." The CEO snatches the mug away from his son, "and as long as you're living with me, you're gonna drink milk or juice."  
  
"Hey!" the teen cries out.  
  
"Hay's for horses. I mean it, Junior. No coffee.." Seto snatches the half-eaten cookie from his son, "and no cookies!"  
  
The CEO sets a plate down. Junior gags, "Are you trying to kill me with this garbage?"  
  
"It's a cheese omelet. You either eat that or you'll be eating cereal again," the CEO stated mildly.  
  
Junior pushed the plate aside, "I'm allergic to eggs."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"I guess I forgot to mention that."  
  
Downtown, Anjel wore all black with her black leather boots that zip up to her knees. She was dueling a male opponent who claims to be the unstoppable duelist. Anjel didn't buy it. She knew she's the unstoppable duelist in Domino City. With new cards, she still had the upper hand. Like Seto, she uses a virus card. It was a good thing her rare cards have high attack points. The opposing duelist began to sob. "Spare me the sob stories, loser," she spat, "I'm the unstoppable duelist here. If anyone is to claim that title, they should beat me first."  
  
Her opponent's only strong monster is Neo the Magic Swordsman, and now it's gone. Anjel has three monsters on the field: Magician of Black Chaos, Fairy King Truesdale, and Gravillian Prince. "You're a sorry excuse of a duelist," she frowns. "Not only is your deck almost gone, but you also don't have any monsters to protect your life points. I have completed the ritual I need to beat you. I now activate my facedown card: Armored Gitaroo Ritual!"  
  
Her opponent can only watch in horror as the ritual monster is brought forth. As soon as the monster appears wearing a red cape, Anjel reveals her second facedown card: Metalmorph. Now the monster removed the cape after it's equipped. Victory is hers! "Armored G. Prince, attack his life points directly!"  
  
The armored spellcaster aims its weapon to the opponent and uses an energy attack causing a huge explosion from the impact. That was it! The arena clears and Anjel approaches her now shakened opponent, "I am the only duelist to claim the title. No one can beat me!"  
  
She extends a hand, "I believe you have a rare card to give me. Cough it up."  
  
The male duelist reaches for the card and gives it to the beauty. Well, that was a waste of time. The only rare card he had was The Unhappy Maiden. "You have got to be kidding me. This is your rare card?" she scoffs.  
  
"That's all," the male sobbed.  
  
Anjel walks off leaving the duelist in his puddle of tears. Her next stop is the mall. She must pick out something for her honeymoon.  
  
To be continued........ 


	17. Chapter 17

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The day went by so fast for the beauty. She had to visit her uncle's grave to apologize for what she did, plan a wedding, and shop for clothes. Whew! That night, she came home and collapsed on the sofa. "What a day," she sighs. " I haven't felt this exhausted in a long time."  
  
Just as she was falling asleep, the phone rings. The answering machine picks it up. On the line was Seto asking about her son. She quickly picks up the phone, "Seto? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, except Junior was eating cookies and drinking coffee this morning." The CEO sighs, "I just took him to the dueling arena, and it seems that he saw you earlier dueling with a man."  
  
"That's right, and I'm not ashamed of what I did."  
  
"Anjel, I know you're not supposed to see me for three days, but there's a score to settle between us. We haven't finished our duel fifteen years ago."  
  
"Seto, why now? You can't wait until after the wedding?"  
  
"No. It has to be now. You can hide behind one of your androids."  
  
"All right. If I win, you have to listen to me at my every word. No more ignoring me."  
  
"Okay. If I win, you have to stop dueling other people for their cards. In addition, I'll see to it that your hands will be full for the rest of your life."  
  
"Deal. I'll be there in about ten minutes."  
  
At Kaiba's mansion, Junior overheard the conversation nearly getting caught by the CEO. Seto hangs up the phone. Turning to a space, he begins to have a flashback of seeing Anjel for the first time.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Anjel bumps into Seto by accident and drops her deck of cards, "Excuse me sir. I didn't see you there."  
  
The CEO turns to the blonde female and immediately fell in love. He stammers. Anjel giggles, "You're funny. Who are you?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba, and who are you, sweetheart?" he purrs.  
  
"Anjel Harmony. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to duel Pegasus."  
  
"Oh, you want to duel my uncle. He's in that room just down the hall, but I don't think you can wait for two hours." The blonde duelist looks up to the CEO, "I think you're cute."  
  
The CEO blushes a deep red color. Anjel giggles, "You didn't expect to see a young lady here did you?"  
  
"I thought Pegasus was a loner." Seto helps Anjel pick up the cards, "You duel?"  
  
"Sure. It's more of a way to kill some time whenever I'm bored. It's a shame I can't duel in this tournament. My uncle says he didn't want me to get hurt."  
  
"Why do you live here then if you can't do much of anything?"  
  
"I'm socking away money so I can start my own company. I'm more into makeup and dyeing hair."  
  
"You mean you're not a blonde?"  
  
Anjel covers the CEO's mouth, "Shh! Don't let anyone know. The last detail I want to let people know is my natural hair color."  
  
Seto moves the blonde's hand away from his mouth, "What about me? I don't really know you, but can't you tell someone?"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Hey wait a minute! You're the girl that helped me find Mokuba in the dungeon."  
  
"Who's Mokuba? Is he related to you?"  
  
"Never mind that. I want to know how you can easily find your way through the dungeon."  
  
"Scent. My uncle puts on so much cologne, you'd swear you were suffocating. So, I just follow my nose."  
  
"You got that line from a cereal commercial. Please stay on track."  
  
"Sorry. I guess Uncle Max is right. Never eat cereal out of a box with milk."  
  
"You eat cereal in the box and then pour milk inside?"  
  
"I do that if there's only a little bit of cereal in the box left."  
  
"Well, it's better than pouring both contents into your mouth. Mokuba eats like a goat on Sundays."  
  
Anjel laughs out of context. Seto blinks, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Something's tickling my private area."  
  
Seto blushes. She didn't know that he was lightly moving his finger back and forth along her private area after sneaking his hand under her dress. The CEO pulls her closer and plants a soft kiss on her temple. Finally, he moves his hand out from under her dress swiftly and clears his throat. From behind, Pegasus was furious. "Well, Anjel, it seems he has the upper hand after he snuck his hand up your dress."  
  
"WHAT??" she replies in shock turning to the silver-haired man.  
  
"Why are you even out here? I thought I told you to stay in your room."  
  
"I got bored, Uncle Max. Can't I at least watch you in one duel?"  
  
"No. Go to your room, young lady."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
She sadly walks down the hall and into her room. 'It's not fair,' she thought. 'Why is it I got to meet Duke Devlin, but I can't even meet Seto Kaiba?' Another thought came to her, 'Wait! Kaiba had his hand up my dress?!?! Ugh, what a pervert!"  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Junior enters the room. "Dad," the green-haired teen asks, "how long ago did you meet Mom?"  
  
Seto snaps out of trance, "Huh? Oh, before you were born."  
  
Junior sits in a chair, "Was she pretty?"  
  
"Yes, and she hasn't lost her looks. She's still a beautiful woman."  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but just what made you want to marry her in the first place?"  
  
"Back then, her inner beauty was the one reason. Now it's the same thing only this time it's gotten better. She hates me for..." The CEO pauses and turns away, "No, you're probably too young to know about this."  
  
Junior bounced in his chair, "Tell me, Dad."  
  
Seto faces his son once again, "Son, I think it's time you knew about sex. She hated me for putting my hand up her dress and rushing her to bed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Seto had a feeling this was gonna take a long time for a kid to understand about the opposite sex. Since Junior had no interest in women, he still listened to his father. Still chatting, the two decided to go out and walk.  
  
Downtown, Anjel let herself right in the middle of a competition between two dancers. The first male dancer lost to the other who happens to be a female. "Anybody else want to try to beat me?" the female taunted.  
  
Anjel steps up to the dancing platform, "Hello."  
  
"I see I have a taker. Are you ready?"  
  
"Sure am. Bring it on, toots."  
  
The music starts, and the two ladies began to dance. Outside, Junior spotted his mother competing with another female dancer. "Uh, Dad, I think I'll chat with you later. I'm gonna see what's happening in here."  
  
Seto looks inside and quickly turns away, "Tell me if you see your mother in there. I just remembered that I can't see her before the wedding. She and I promised."  
  
The CEO walks the opposite direction home. Junior breaks through the crowds to move up front. Sure enough, he did see his mother dancing gracefully with the provided music. It looked like she's winning. The champion couldn't keep up with most of Anjel's moves. The red-haired beauty did a few finishing moves, and the music ends. She smiled from the sound of applauding. The other dancer falls to her knees in defeat, "I don't believe this. I've been beaten by an amateur."  
  
Anjel shifted her eyes, turns her head, and approached to the female, "Who are you anyway? I know you couldn't have been that bad."  
  
The female looks up with tears springing from her eyes, "You don't remember me, Anjel? I used to hang out with Yugi."  
  
Anjel's eyes wandered for a bit and looks at the female again with wide eyes, "Now I remember. You're Tea!"  
  
"Yeah. How can you beat me so easily? You were dancing with ease."  
  
"I used to take ballet lessons as a child, and I picked up a few moves from my son."  
  
"You have a son? Is he here?"  
  
Junior steps up to the platform as soon as Tea brought up the subject. "Hi," he greeted with a bright smile. For a smoker, he certainly has a clean smile.  
  
Tea greets the teen standing up smiling, "Hello there. You must be her son."  
  
"I sure am. I'm Junior."  
  
Anjel added, "He's really named Seto Kaiba, Jr."  
  
Tea looks at the green-haired teen from head to foot, "He's the chip off the old block."  
  
"He sure is. Although, I'm not so sure why he doesn't even think about dating."  
  
Junior doesn't speak. Tea ponders on the subject, "Have you tried talking to him about it?"  
  
One of the competitors stated mildly, "Excuse me, but one of us would like to use the platform. Besides, you're talking too much."  
  
"Well pardon me for infringing in your social life." The red-haired beauty left the building with her son and Tea.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Tea gestures a hand, "they're always like that. So, are you married?"  
  
"I'm engaged. I'm getting married in a couple of days," Anjel blushed.  
  
"Oh....to who?"  
  
"Seto Kaiba."  
  
"You're a lucky woman. He must really care for you."  
  
"He does. I turned down his last proposal from one silly misunderstanding. I then gave him the ring back by mail before Junior was born."  
  
"When did you return to Domino City?"  
  
"A few days ago. I made an offer with someone here to sell most of my makeup."  
  
"You didn't sell one android?"  
  
"Actually, I was planning on selling Dale to a rock band called the Jolting Hours."  
  
Junior cuts into the conversation, "Mom, I forgot to mention something. The lead singer doubled his offer on Dale. All he needs is a total makeover."  
  
"Makeover? Why?" Anjel curoiusly asks.  
  
"The Jolting Hours is a heavy metal band. The lead singer wants Dale to look gothic and talk like a rockstar."  
  
"Okay, that's where you come in. You can give Dale the makeover since you listen to the group."  
  
"Awesome!" The teen ran off at top speed.  
  
Anjel looks at her watch, "Oh darn, I have to be at the arena in three minutes."  
  
"Who are you dueling?" Tea asks.  
  
"It seems that I'll be dueling the groom."  
  
"Why are you dueling Kaiba?"  
  
"I challenged him to a duel years ago. However, I was in no condition to fight because of a rare disease. Out of all days, he wants to duel now."  
  
"As they say, don't start what you can't finish."  
  
"Right. And I know how to show up without him seeing me."  
  
"Oh yeah, you can't see the groom before the wedding. Who's gonna help you duel?"  
  
"A certain mage who became a couch potato."  
  
"...Okay..."  
  
At Anjel's mansion, Dark is sprawled on the couch watching TV....or at least he was until he fell asleep. When his snoring commenced, Chaos and Celtic snuck up from behind, donned earmuffs and pressed a button on the air horn. Dark awakens as he springs five feet in the air screaming. The noise ceased. Dark lands on his butt as Chaos and Celtic laughed.  
  
"That's not funny, you guys," Dark stated boldly.  
  
"The hell it's not," Chaos stifles a snicker. "If you could see your face, it was worth laughing at. I've never seen someone jump like that....except the dog."  
  
Dark looks around the room, "Where's Dale?"  
  
Celtic answers, "Good news, the leech is sold to a rock band. He's in the lab getting a tune-up."  
  
"It's about time. I had it with the headache."  
  
In the main room, Anjel came back looking for a volunteer. "I hope Dark is in the mood to listen," she says to herself.  
  
She enters the livingroom. Sure enough, three androids were already up and about. "Listen up, you three," she announces, "I need a volunteer to help me duel."  
  
Celtic turns his back to Anjel. Chaos and Dark looked at each other and pointed fingers. Anjel taps her foot impatiently, "C'mon, you guys, if none of you don't help me, I can't duel."  
  
Dark suggested, "Why can't you wear a hat and a mask?"  
  
"No, I don't like wearing a mask, and hats mess up my hair." She turns to Chaos, "I need a volunteer. Do I have to call in any favors?"  
  
"What favors?" Chaos wanders his eyes to and fro.  
  
Anjel faces Dark, "I need a volunteer. Do I have to call in any favors?"  
  
"I don't owe you any favors," Dark replies innocently.  
  
"Oh really? 'Honest, Duke, I am sure Dark didn't put the gum in your hair while you were asleep'."  
  
"It'll be a pleasure to serve you, Anjel."  
  
"When has he put gum in people's hair?" Chaos asks.  
  
"That was sixteen years ago. He was acting like a child when I first built him from scrap," the red-haired sighs.  
  
"So, you're saying he's older than me?"  
  
"Yes. He's nine months older than you. I built you after my uncle's damn tournament. What caused me to create you was Yugi Moto. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here functioning now."  
  
"And if it wasn't for Mokuba, you wouldn't have known about Seto."  
  
"Whatever. C'mon, Dark, let's roll."  
  
To be continued......... 


	18. Chapter 18

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 18  
  
At the arena, Seto waited for his bride to show. A few watchers from outside waits for the screen to show the duel. Anjel finally arrives with only a few seconds remaining. She hides behind the magician all the way there.  
  
"Anjel, I don't think this is the time to be dueling the groom. Isn't there a way to do this?" the magician tries to talk her into another way.  
  
She responds not listening to Dark, "Listen, all you have to do is stay in front of me and there won't be a problem. Besides, you've memorized my deck."  
  
"Did you have to take one of Seto's cards with you?"  
  
"Shh! What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, I don't have Virus Cannon. I figured I should borrow it and put it back in his deck when he's not looking. There's no harm done afterwards."  
  
"All right, but I don't think it's right to just take his cards without permission."  
  
"Let's go, Dark. Seto hates waiting."  
  
The two enter the arena calmly. As the duelists take their place, the viewers outside watches them on the monitor. "Finally, we get to see some action," one blurted.  
  
This is certainly a duel very rare to see: Seto Kaiba Vs Anjel Harmony. Two billionaires dueling for a purpose. Dark draws the first card; Anjel speaks, "I place one card facedown and summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode."  
  
Seto draws. "I summon Lord of Dragons and add the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons."  
  
Dark looks down and to the side, "Now what, Anjel. He's gonna destroy your monster."  
  
Anjel now made a suggestion, "I activate the facedown card: Prohibition. You are not to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" She glances at the hand Dark has and whispers in his ear. Dark blinks and draws, "Should I do it now?"  
  
"Yes," Anjel nods. "I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and place Gitaroo Warrior in defense."  
  
Now Seto is in trouble. He can't use any of his magic or trap cards. So, he places a monster in attack mode. Dark turns to Anjel again, "He can't draw any magic or trap cards. Now what?"  
  
Anjel looks at the hand, "Use that card."  
  
Dark draws and Anjel speaks, "I now activate Virus Cannon."  
  
WHAM! The CEO now has a deck with only six trap cards. Dark places two cards facedown and summons Happy Lover in defense. Seto smirks, "You just made your first mistake." He attacked the fairy.....and something else happened. Something he didn't expect from a weak monster. His monster is also destroyed as well as his deck of strong cards. He activated a Crush Card the magician placed on the field.  
  
"Now what, Anjel? He only has a deck of eight cards," Dark informed the red-haired beauty.  
  
Anjel points to the card, "Use that one now."  
  
The magician places the card and activated it. Every monster and cards facedown are to be removed from the field and to abandon their hand to the Graveyard. 'Oh crap,' the CEO thought, 'if I don't do something soon, I'll be humiliated!'  
  
The magician summons Shining Abyss in attack mode after drawing five cards. Seto draws five cards to his hand. A ray of hope shined brightly as he sees three cards to win this duel. He places one card facedown and summons Moon Envoy adding the magic card Riryoku to strenghten the warrior with half of Anjel's life points. Dark turns to Anjel, "Uh-oh! He just used half of your life points to strenghten Moon Envoy. What will you do now?"  
  
She panicked and had no other choice but to attack the facedown card. So, her monster was destroyed by a trap card Seto placed on the field. The CEO now used this opportunity to attack the beauty and claim her heart, "Moon Envoy, attack her life points directly!"  
  
The warrior attacks, and that was the end of the duel for the beauty as well as the magician. Anjel fell to her knees and cried. Dark places a hand on her shoulder comforting her. "I'm ruined," Anjel bawled. "I'll never be able to face him again!"  
  
Much as Seto wanted to talk to her, he couldn't do that and break a promise. So he left the arena sadly. He kept thinking of one thing over and over again, 'What have I done?'  
  
Later that day, Anjel cloistered in her room crying. She didn't bother to answer the phone for she kept thinking Seto keeps calling. So, she either lets the phone ring or let one of her androids answer it.  
  
Meanwhile, Junior finished tuning up Dale. Now the android is suitable for a heavy metal band. Dale went from being sissy to gothic in five hours.  
  
"Whew! It's complete." Junior wipes the sweat from his brow. For a fifteen-year-old, he can assemble a hard drive in half an hour, but to his disappointment, he has to go to school tomorrow. "Ick! I can't believe I have to go to school tomorrow. I'll end up a loser like my pussy of a father. The thought of it makes me physically ill."  
  
"What a drag," Dale replies in monotone. "It's a good thing I'm an android."  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up."  
  
"Make me, you pussy."  
  
"I'm not a pussy. I don't chase after women just so I can produce."  
  
"Are you saying you're gay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My mistake. You're not a pussy; you're a first-class fruitcake."  
  
"That's right. And I'm not ashamed of myself."  
  
"Okay, but your mom is going to find out eventually. If she doesn't, your dad will."  
  
"I don't give a damn."  
  
Annabelle enters the lab, "Junior, there's a phone call for you. It's your father."  
  
Junior left the lab and into the livingroom. He sits down and picks up the receiver, "Dad? What do you want?"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me, young man," the CEO replies in a mild tone. "Where's your mother?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"She's not talking to me, Junior. She won't return my calls, and I have to know where she is so I can explain."  
  
"How in hell should I know? You dueled her last."  
  
"Junior, you better stop it. You don't talk like that to your father."  
  
"Bite me, you damn prick!"  
  
"Junior!!"  
  
"That's my name. Don't wear it out. I don't have to stop. You're not married to my mother. As long as she's free, I can cuss my brains out."  
  
"Junior, you're really asking for it. You just wait until I'm married to your mother; I'll whip your little tight behind to next year."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared. The motherfucker is gonna spank me with leather. You can take that belt and cram it up your ass, you pussy." Junior hangs up the phone.  
  
Anjel came into the livingroom in her nightgown, "Junior, who was that?"  
  
"No one except Dad," Junior snorts.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"Mom, you look terrible. What happened?"  
  
"I lost a duel to your father. Now my reputation is at stake."  
  
"Does this mean the wedding is off for now?"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Junior. I don't think I'll ever face that man again. It's a good thing I didn't plan the wedding. Have you finished tuning Dale up?"  
  
"Yes Mom. He's ready to go."  
  
"When Bakura comes by, ask for the check first before you give him Dale."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Anjel drags her feet as she is leaving the room. Before she is gone, she noted Junior one thing, "Your curfew is now at ten every night. You start school tomorrow."  
  
"Whoopee," the teen says with lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"I know you don't want to go, but I went to school and dropped out when I began my career. So when you're ready to drop out, just let me know two years from now."  
  
"C'mon, Mom, I'm smart enough not to be in school. I'll be bored to tears if I stay there in that rat trap."  
  
"You can still make new friends."  
  
"How is it that you met with Dad?"  
  
"I met that lump at Duelist Kingdom. I went to a private school for girls."  
  
Junior laughs, "You called Dad a lump."  
  
"And he'll be a lump for the rest of his life," she stated and left the room.  
  
Dark walks in the livingroom with a cookie in his mouth. Junior jokes, "Hey, Cookie Monster, are you gonna save me some?"  
  
The magician glares at the teen and sits on the sofa. He replies a comeback sentence; however, his mouth is full at the moment.  
  
"Sorry, dude, I only speak english. I don't understand stupidity."  
  
Dark rolls his eyes and tosses the teen a bag of candy. Junior catches the bag finding out it had his favorite candies in one bag, "Oh boy! Just ten pounds of nothing but chocolate and peanut butter. So much to rot my teeth to the core. Not that it can."  
  
"Hey now, Junior, save some for me. Maybe there are others who want to eat that." The magician finishes the cookie, "You think you own everything here."  
  
"Why? You already look as if you're about five months pregnant."  
  
"Leave me alone. I've been eating alot."  
  
"That comes to no surprise. Chaos could tell you're getting fat from a distance."  
  
"Please, Junior, no jokes."  
  
"Oh come on. Now tell me why you're eating so much? You eat any more than what you're eating, you'll be an overstuffed pinata."  
  
"I'm depressed. I can't help it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Ever since your mother lost to Kaiba, she kept crying. In fact, she kept saying how she despises him over and over again. She took one look at me and told me to go to hell."  
  
Junior snatches the sweets away from the magician, "Stop it, Dark. The reason she said that is to be left alone. Believe me, she doesn't mean it."  
  
Dark sighs, "Maybe you're right." His stomach churned, "Uh-oh! I'm about to lose it." He dashed upstairs and into the bathroom. Junior heard the toilet flush, "Okay, that is sick enough to lose my craving."  
  
Chaos passes by the teen with a stick. Junior asks curiously, "Chaos, what are you doing with the stick?"  
  
"I'm gonna break open the pinata who calls himself Dark. If this is a party, I wanna try to get a shot of that candy." The dark mage continues into the other room waving the stick. Junior shook his head. A minute later, he heard Dark say 'ow' and footsteps. The magician ran into the livingroom and hides behind the sofa. Chaos swings the stick down and hits Dark on the head. "OW!" the magician cries out.  
  
"Come back here, you overstuffed pinata!" Chaos cackles, "I just want the candy."  
  
"Damn it, you crazy motherfucker, I'm not a pinata! What in hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Junior noticed a bit of white powder around the dark mage's nose. He remembers and grabs Dark's arm pulling him away from the demented mage, "Dark, c'mon, you can't stay here. Chaos is high on coke!"  
  
The teen drags the magician all the way to his room. As Junior is locking the door, Dark asks, "Junior, what's coke?"  
  
"Coke is short for cocaine. It screws up your head and can kill you," the teen explains.  
  
"How do you get this...cocaine?"  
  
"From other people who sells it illegally. In other words, you get it from losers in dark alleys or in run-down buildings."  
  
"Then why do you smoke?"  
  
"Dark, you're missing the point."  
  
"What point?"  
  
"What Chaos is doing is bad. The cocaine is messing him up. As of now, his memory chips are malfunctioning. If I don't clear the problem up, he'll be having untimely memory lapses. One minute he's fine, the next he's thinking he's in Egypt."  
  
"Oh....You sure have alot of posters in your room. It's not very common for a boy to have posters of men instead of women." The magician turns to Junior, "What are you, a faggot?"  
  
Junior looks at Dark oddly. The magician blinks, "Junior, you of all people? You're just as fruity as me."  
  
"Yup," Junior nods, "and I could careless if anyone told my mom."  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"Dale, and he's leaving soon."  
  
"I just have one question. How are you gonna go downstairs if Chaos is out there acting like a wildcat?"  
  
"With this!"  
  
The green-haired teen pulls out a silver whistle. Dark frowns, "Junior, that's a dog whistle. What good will that do when we don't have a dog?"  
  
Junior calmly explains, "This isn't a dog whistle. It's a whistle for androids. This is my newest invention. This is to control the malfunctioned android for a span of three hours. Watch."  
  
The teen blows the whistle. Chaos enters the room acting normal.  
  
"Wow!" the magician is left speechless.  
  
"And the best part is this whistle doesn't affect the others functioning normally," the teen continues. "I figured out what my mom did wrong years ago. What she couldn't do back then, I can do in a matter of days."  
  
"Now what happens to Chaos?"  
  
"I cut off his power." The teen flips the switch and the dark mage is no longer in progress, "I'll clear out the white powder he inhaled later."  
  
The doorbell rings. Junior runs downstairs and answers the door. Behind the door was Bakura. Junior turns to the side, shudders for a second and turns to the white-haired rockstar, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes there is. I came to get the android Miss Harmony promised to give me," Bakura answers.  
  
"Would you like to come in for a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The green-haired teen steps aside and lets the rockstar inside. He suspected something odd when Bakura grinned at him. Junior tries his hardest to keep his cool as he is closing the door. "Do you live here?" Bakura asks.  
  
"Yes, I live here with my mom," Junior nodded.  
  
"You're Miss Harmony's son?"  
  
"Yes. You didn't know she has a son?"  
  
"No, I didn't. I assumed she married the man-eating piranha known as Kaiba."  
  
"Nope, she called off the wedding for now. As for me, I'm not into dating."  
  
"I thought you were chasing after women."  
  
"No, not this one. I have no interest in women."  
  
"You're gay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're a good-looking one. Very gothic....."  
  
Junior had this tight feeling in his groin even though his pants were baggy. Was he falling for the white-haired rockstar/tomb robber? Or is this just a trick?  
  
To be continued........... 


	19. Chapter 19

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Bakura glances at the teen with a glazed look in his eyes. He hasn't felt this way in years. Ever since Ryou left him, he was always down in the mouth and silent. He felt so bad, he would clam up in his room and tune out listening to the radio. One day, he wrote his first song and now it is popular to the youthful crowds as well as the older crowds.  
  
"I'll go get Dale," Junior says not knowing he is being watched.  
  
Bakura shudders slightly as the teen walks. He noticed how Junior barely moves his hips as a woman would. As hard as he could try, he supressed his passionate side. To no avail, he snuck up behind the teen and spanks his ass. Junior cries out, "Hey!"  
  
"I didn't catch your name," the rockstar grins.  
  
"I'm Junior. Why did you spank me?"  
  
"You have a nice ass."  
  
Junior blushes, "Uh...thanks."  
  
Bakura shows off his malevolent grin as he is pulling the green- haired teen closer. Junior's breathing hitched a tad as Bakura is running his fingers through his hair. 'Take me now,' the teen thought.  
  
To his disappointment, Bakura releases his grip. "Where's Dale?" he asks.  
  
Junior peeks into the next room. "There he is," he pointed. Then he turns to the rockstar, "My mom said you can have Dale after you give me the check."  
  
"Right. How much was it again?"  
  
"Three grand."  
  
Bakura reaches into his pocket and hands the teen the check. Junior looks at it briefly and beckons the gothic fairy king, "Dale, come here."  
  
Shyly, Dale came into the room. Bakura blinks in amazement, "Whoa, what happened to you, Dale? You went from a pixie to a fallen angel."  
  
"I gave him the makeover. Well, he's all yours." Junior then hands the rockstar a silver whistle, "You blow this in case he malfunctions. If there's any problem or if he needs repairing, just bring him here and we'll fix it. Enjoy!"  
  
Dale sappily looks at the teen in an 'I'm gonna miss you' way. Before Bakura left, he asks the teen another question, "Junior, if you're not doing anything, would you consider going out with me tonight?"  
  
"I have a curfew, y'know." Then Junior thought it through, "When does your tour end?"  
  
"Eight tonight. I'll bring you back before your curfew."  
  
"Sure, I'll go."  
  
Bakura pulls the teen close once again and kisses him. He pulls away after a brief time staring at the teen. Junior finally spoke, "You kissed me."  
  
"Surprised are we?" Bakura laughs. "I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
The white-haired rockstar left with Dale. Junior sits down placing his fingers on his lips where he was kissed. It still felt tingly. One kiss is all it took to raise his hormones to an unbearable peak. He couldn't control it after five minutes. Dark walks in noticing the teen turning pink in the face. Laughing up a storm is all the magician can do, "What's with you, Junior? You act as if you're about to masturbate."  
  
Junior didn't say anything. Instead, he rushes upstairs and locks himself in his room. Dark blinks a few times and then presses the button on the TV so he could watch it. Flipping a few channels, he stops it at his favorite show.  
  
At Kaiba's mansion, Seto stares at the TV thinking what he did to upset his beauty queen. The proper way to win a duel is to beat your opponent, but this one is out of the ordinary. He won a duel against Anjel, and he feels miserable. In fact, he called Mokuba and asks if he is a terrible person. His sibling explains what her problem is and left it at that. Somehow, Mokuba's answer isn't enough. He needed more information. There was no one left in her family to talk to. Her uncle was the only person left until he died from an explosion. What a waste of time that was. He drifted to sleep later that early evening.  
  
In the dream, he is standing in the middle of a room looking around. Someone came up to him, "You must be Seto. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Who are you?" he asks in demand.  
  
"I'm Anjel's mother. I heard you were after my daughter."  
  
Another siprit approached from the left side of the first spirit, "Our Anjel has been a little hostile. Even we couldn't tame her."  
  
Seto smirks, "I take it your Anjel's father."  
  
"Right. And I see why you want to marry our daughter. I see no objections."  
  
"Tell me this. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Seto. It's Anjel that's having a problem. She still believes that her uncle will be disappointed because she lost to you."  
  
"But he's dead."  
  
"It doesn't matter. She's afraid she'll be haunted by his spirit."  
  
"My stars, she is afraid of him. When I won the duel, she was bawling."  
  
"Seto, I know she still wants to marry you; it's just that she's worried about what'll happen to her. You have to tell her that nothing will happen to her. You'll always be there to love and protect her no matter what."  
  
The first spirit smiles, "Serenading her with her aunt's music calmed her down. The only way to get her to trust you is for you to hug her. Let her cry if she wants to. Just let her know you'll be in her life until the day you die."  
  
Before he woke up from his dream, the second spirit made one more comment, "Seto, do something with her toys. She has too many of them already."  
  
Seto spent half the hour wondering. Still thinking about the dream, he sat up on the couch, 'I know what to do.'  
  
He straightens his hair and clothes and heads to Anjel's mansion.  
  
At eight that evening, Junior waits for his date to arrive. He is jumping up and down happily. Dark noticed this and laughs, "You really are giddy over this person."  
  
"Yes," Junior nodded, "he's the cutest guy I've met."  
  
"A guy? Why you devil you!"  
  
"Dark, he really likes me. He admits that he likes me."  
  
"Cool. You have someone who cares for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
The doorbell rings. Junior jumps to his feet, "That must be him. Dark, let him in. I have to check my face."  
  
Dark answers the door. There stood Bakura dressed in black. The rockstar looks at the magician, "Is Junior home?"  
  
"Yes, come in." Dark steps aside letting the rockstar inside.  
  
Bakura stands there waiting for Junior to make his entrance. Sure enough, the green-haired teen walks over to the rockstar, "Hey there, you're right on time."  
  
"I'm here to take you out. Where'd you want to go?" the white-haired rockstar asks.  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
Bakura snakes an arm around Junior's waist. "Is your mother asleep or what?"  
  
"Or what is the answer. She's been doing nothing but crying all day and night. It's so...so..." Junior couldn't pass that word through his lips.  
  
"Pathetic?"  
  
"Yeah. She won't eat or sleep. I can't even figure out her problem. It's out of my hands."  
  
"Well, I have an idea. Tell me, is Kaiba after your mom?"  
  
"I guess so. He keeps calling here. This reminds me of a song I heard on the radio."  
  
"Hm, Seto still loves your mama; Anjel is gesturing oddly for him to come here or scram. I think she's a bit confused."  
  
"Maybe....C'mon, let's go."  
  
The two left the mansion. An hour later, there was a knock at the door. Dark, still stuffing his face, answers the door. And behind the door was Seto. "What do you want?" the magician asks.  
  
"Where's Anjel?" the CEO demanded mildly.  
  
"Hanging with her dead family....and I'm not saying it literally."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." The magician stuffs his face with a cream-filled eclair.  
  
Seto rolls his eyes and slaps the eclair out of Dark's hand, "Will you stop eating, you walrus?! Damn, you eat more than a mink. Just be lucky we don't disassemble you for scrap."  
  
"I can't help it," the magician whines, "I'm going through a crisis."  
  
"What crisis?"  
  
"Anjel won't eat or sleep. Well, she isn't asleep yet, but that's not my point. I eat whenever I'm depressed."  
  
"I see your stomach says different. You look as if you're about to drop twins."  
  
"You shut up, cheater."  
  
Seto's eyes widens. Dark never spoke to him like that before! It was as if hell froze over. The CEO looks deeply into the android's eyes sensing something different. The innocent magician isn't there. The android is acting like Anjel. "Why don't you get the fuck out of here and crawl to the nearest bar?" the magician snorted.  
  
"Dark, what has gotten into you?" the CEO gasped.  
  
"Other than food, your unhealthy way of stalking this place. You come here whenever you feel like, and it's making me angry."  
  
From behind, Annabelle raises a vase over her head and smashes it onto Dark's knocking him unconscious. Seto blinks in confusion, "Annabelle..."  
  
"Come with me, Seto. I have something to show you." she says beckoning him inside.  
  
Carefully, the CEO steps over the fallen magician and follows Annabelle. Along the way, Seto asks the dark sorceress, "Annabelle, what is going on here? Why is Dark acting so strange?"  
  
"...It's time you should know more about Anjel." She stops at a white door with a painting of a Serpent Night Dragon, "Seto, this room has all of Anjel's secrets. Before you enter here, you must be careful."  
  
"What's in that room, snakes?" Seto scratches his head.  
  
"No, Seto, in this room is the key to understanding Anjel. For this, Celtic must go with you."  
  
Shockingly, Celtic froze in his tracks with one leg up. "Who me?" he asks meekly.  
  
"Yes you, Celtic. You're going with Seto," Annabelle stated.  
  
"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here and enjoy my damn lifespan."  
  
"Too bad. If you survive, you get to live." She pulls the elf warrior to the door, "Open the door, Seto."  
  
The CEO opens the door. Awaiting behind it is total blackness. "There's nothing here," he jumps to find his voice echoed back.  
  
"Look harder, Seto," Annabelle suggested.  
  
The CEO sees a violet-blue door up ahead. Celtic joked, "I thought this is supposed to be a room where we can understand Anjel not to be in one of those damn Metroid games."  
  
Annabelle shoves the two through the door and slams it shut. In the darkness, Seto and Celtic looks ahead seeing the door. Around them, the walls began to display violet-red veins pumping liquid as it made a pulsing noise. Celtic flinched. "Yee! The walls are alive!" he bleats.  
  
"This place is weird. I can't believe Anjel would go into this room." The CEO continues down the way to the door.  
  
"I remember this place. This is the place where Anjel..." Celtic pauses and changes the subject, "Never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just move on."  
  
"Celtic, you better tell me what you're hiding from me or would you rather eat angel hair pasta fresh?"  
  
"Huh? You don't have any pasta."  
  
"I know."  
  
"...Uh...I forgot."  
  
Seto extends both hands to the elf with murderous eyes. Celtic spills the details, "All right, Seto. Anjel...masturbated in this room." He looks down at the blue floor with black circles clustered into a design, "and I see you've stepped into a puddle where she left her mess at. You sick bastard you."  
  
"Ugh!" the CEO moves his foot away from the spot. "Damn it, she has to be very lonely to screw herself."  
  
"I think she was. Right after she dumped you sixteen years ago, she built this room and have some time to herself. I didn't know she had this much time."  
  
Continuing on, the two went into the next room. The room was very bright with colors and had a stained-glass window. Seto shielded his eyes, "This room is too bright."  
  
Celtic effortlessly walks straight and opens a hidden door, "I found the door." He went into the next room.  
  
Seto walks straight still shielding his eyes into the next room. The next room is all blue and black. "How depressing. This room looks sad," Seto frowns.  
  
"I know. This is the gloom room," Celtic explains. "She comes here whenever she feeling down about her business."  
  
"This place is empty."  
  
"She never had a problem with work."  
  
The two proceeded to the next room with music notes painted all over the walls. Seto guesses, "This must be the music room. She hangs here to listen to music. Am I right?"  
  
"Partially," Celtic scoffs lightly, "this room is to keep her sanity. Moving on."  
  
The next room is the last room which is nothing but a podium with a book displayed proudly next to a pink pen. "There it is," Celtic pointed. "Go ahead, Seto. It won't bite you. Every one of her confessions is written down in that book."  
  
Seto slowly approaches the podium. Just as he turned around, Celtic left. He turns to the book and opens it to the first page.  
  
*I must say it's been a wonderful day. Seto Kaiba finally asked me out after my duel with Joey Wheeler. I haven't been this happy in a long time. He really is a gentleman giving me flowers and candy. All I wanted from him is a hug so I'll know he cares for me and only me. If it wasn't for Mokuba, I would've been masturbating for a lifetime.*  
  
Seto laughs, "She sure has a way with words." He reads on.  
  
*I felt awful slapping him. He didn't deserve nothing like that. I guess I've never really stopped to listen to what he had to say. As much of a stubborn fool I am, I know Seto isn't going to give up on me. Playing hard- to-get is more fun than Uncle Max playing hide-and-seek with me when I was six.*  
  
Seto flips a few pages to the last two confessions.  
  
*The proposal on my birthday is the most romantic thing he has ever done. I have this hunch he'll take this seriously and want to go to bed. To tell you the truth, it's very weird being in bed with someone like Seto Kaiba. I feel comfortable calling Joey Wheeler 'Dogman', but this feeling is quite different. It makes me feel confused and excited at the same time.*  
  
*I lost a duel with Seto, and now I'm sad. I can't face that man again without thinking of that duel. It's so horrible just thinking about it. So, I reprogrammed my male androids to show off how stupid people can be when they try to fix them. No one can fix them except me. I like to see Seto Kaiba try to fix them.*  
  
Seto closes the book and holds back the tears. 'Well, no wonder Dark has been acting weird,' he thought to himself. He then turns back through the rooms and out the door. Celtic waited for him with a sheepish grin.  
  
"What took you so long?" the elf stifles a laugh.  
  
"You left me in that room alone," he frowns, "I thought you vanished off the face of the Earth."  
  
"Dude, do I look like Son Goku to you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. You don't watch too much TV. All you watch is the weather channel."  
  
"I do not. That is so boring."  
  
"Hey, chasing women is boring. They're horny, and you take the bait. It's sick."  
  
"Not sick; natural. I chase after Anjel because I love her."  
  
"Seto, is your brain on vacation? She simply said she doesn't want any company."  
  
"I'm not listening to you. And where's Junior?"  
  
"He's out on a date."  
  
"With a girl?"  
  
"No, with a man."  
  
"A man?!?!? No son of mine is gonna date a man!"  
  
"Too bad, Seto. He's dating a famous rockstar."  
  
"Who's the sicko?"  
  
"Bakura. He seems like a level-headed person."  
  
"I think I'm gonna pass out."  
  
"Do it quietly. Dark is sleeping."  
  
"After stuffing his face?"  
  
"Actually, we had to pump his stomach. He had gained alot of weight."  
  
"Okay, what about Chaos?"  
  
"He's out like a light until he's fixed."  
  
"Okay.....This place is too kooky."  
  
To be continued.......... 


	20. Chapter 20

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Somewhere in Domino City, Junior and Bakura's first stop is the theater to watch a movie. To Junior's disappointment, it was a romantic movie. That kind of movie makes him sleepy. To show he's not rude, he forces himself to watch it. Bakura noticed the actions throughout the movie and left early carrying the teen out. Next stop - the music store. Junior awakens from the sound of an electric guitar. "AIYEE!!" he shrieked.  
  
"What?" Bakura asks innocently. "It's just me. I'm trying out this guitar."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm okay. I just woke up too fast..." Junior looks down at his feet, "...in a standing position...."  
  
"You're the first person to wake up standing on his feet. I would assume you were sleepwalking."  
  
"Sorry, Bakura, but that movie made me sleepy."  
  
"No need to apologize, J. I nearly fell asleep, too. That's the last time I watch mushy crap like that."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how did I end up here?"  
  
"You were walking in your sleep. Half of the time, I couldn't keep up with you."  
  
Junior blushed. Looking around the store, he spots Seto purchasing a guitar. Quickly, he dashed behind the white-haired rockstar, "Oh-no! What in hell is my father doing here?"  
  
Bakura shifts his eyes to the CEO. "That pussy is your father?" he asked turning to the teen.  
  
"Yes. I loathe him."  
  
"Then why are you hiding from him?"  
  
"After what I said to him, I want to avoid the stinging pain of flesh against flesh."  
  
"Just take two drumsticks and rat-a-tat his head."  
  
"If only it was that simple. He's the amazing psychotic dumbass."  
  
"A dumbass, eh? That would explain why his fly is open."  
  
Junior was gullible enough to look. Bakura thought he got him, but as it turned out he was right. Seto's fly is open! O_O  
  
"How embarrassing!" Junior blushed.  
  
"Should we tell him?" Bakura asks.  
  
"...No, I want him to be exposed for who he really is to the public eye."  
  
"You're bad, Junior. I like that. In fact, how would you like to meet my aunt tomorrow after school?"  
  
"Sure. Is she crazy?"  
  
"A little. Once you get to know her, she's not that bad."  
  
From across the store, Seto spots Junior in a lip lock with an older man. His jaw drops to the floor. In a fit of anger, he came up to them and pulls the teen away. Junior pushes the CEO to the floor and cursed at him. "Leave me alone, you bastard!" the teen snarls.  
  
That did it! Seto jumps to his feet and slaps Junior across the face hard. The teen fell to his knees flinching in pain and stifling his cries. From behind, an amplifier is hurled to the CEO's head knocking him out. Junior looks up to see his mother standing. He gasped, "Mama!"  
  
"Where have you been?" she mildly asks. "I have been everywhere looking for you."  
  
"Mom, I'm on a date," Junior explains, "and then he shows up trying to ruin it."  
  
"I see, and who's your date?"  
  
"Him."  
  
Junior pointed to Bakura. Anjel turns her eyes to the white-haired rockstar and smiles, "Hello, Bakura. I didn't know you liked my son."  
  
"You know him?" the green-haired teen blinks.  
  
"Are you kidding? I knew him for fifteen years." Anjel places both hands on his shoulders, "Junior, if you want to date him, I don't care. Next time tell me where you're going. I worry about you. By the way, what happened to your face?"  
  
"He hit me," Junior accused the CEO sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Really.....Bakura, take Junior somewhere, but you should bring him back before ten."  
  
Bakura nods, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
The two males retreated. Anjel glared down at the CEO and became enraged, "Okay, Kaiba, on your feet!"  
  
She kicks him to a standing position. Seto groans in pain, his legs trembling to support his weight. Anjel taps her foot impatiently. Finally, she left the store with a lovestruck CEO following her. Before she left completely, she noted the manager, "Throw it on my tab. I'll pay for the amplifier tomorrow morning."  
  
Along the way, Seto still followed the red-haired beauty. Anjel stops in her tracks and punched the CEO dead in the face. "You rotten ball of slime! That was my son you hit!"  
  
"He deserved it for the way he talked to me," Seto snaps back spitting out blood.  
  
"You don't ever lay a finger on his body. If I catch you touching or breaking off his relationship, I'll ring that ostrich neck and break it in two."  
  
"As long as I'm here, how about a kiss?"  
  
"I'd rather bathe in sludge, pervert."  
  
"Oh, Anjel, you know you like me. You just have an obnoxious way of showing it." When Seto places his hands on her hips, he noticed a change, "Anjel, you're so thin. Haven't you been eating lately?"  
  
The red-haired beauty pushes his arms off her hips, "You keep your filthy hands to yourself and mind your damn business."  
  
"Anjel, stop this game you're playing. Why won't you admit you like me?" he coos.  
  
"I admit that I loathe you."  
  
He pulls the red-haired beauty closer and hugs her. Anjel began to struggle free from the iron grip the CEO had on her. As she struggled, her strength diminished. It seemed like minutes went by until she gave up and fell into a deep slumber. So, the CEO carries her in his arms and sent her home.  
  
When he got there, he gently lays the body on the couch. Looking down at her body, Seto nearly broke into tears. He never imagined his beauty queen is becoming a walking skeleton. Her clothing barely fits her.  
  
Soon, Annabelle came into the livingroom with a bowl of rice. "What's going on? Why is Anjel on the couch?" the dark sorceress asks.  
  
"Annabelle, Anjel passed out. Look at her; she's all skin and bones," replied the CEO as his voice began to crack. "My beauty queen is going to die if she doesn't eat anything."  
  
"Thank goodness I came here in time. Here. Try to feed her rice."  
  
Seto sets the bowl down on the coffee table, and grabs a spoon from the sorceress. He scoops up the contents and wakes Anjel up. "Sweetheart, wake up."  
  
Weakly, she awakens and stares at Seto. She then replies in a barely audible voice, "Go away. I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not, Missy. You have to eat something or you're gonna die."  
  
He brought the spoon to her mouth, and she turns away rejecting it. "I don't want you to feed me, you scuzzball. Where's Dark?"  
  
Miraculously, the magician enters the room looking as thin as before. Seto turns to face the magician, "Dark, she's not eating."  
  
As a response, Dark scoffed, "So? It's not my fault you can't feed her."  
  
"Dark! What the hell's wrong with you? Lately, you've been very mean."  
  
"So sue me."  
  
Anjel turns to the spoon and ate the bit of rice. Seto felt a movement making him turn to Anjel. "Hey, you ate it."  
  
Without a response, she snatches the spoon from the CEO and the bowl and eats the rice. Rudely, she kicks Seto so she could prop her feet on the table. Then Dark laughs at his expense, "Ha-ha! She kicked you."  
  
Seto flinched getting up, "Damn those heels! Anjel, that hurts."  
  
"Good," she spat, "I don't want you to leave here happy. I would rather sit through a boring soap opera."  
  
The CEO mutters the word 'bitch' and deserved a kick in the face by the magician. With a bloody nose, Seto stands on his knees. "Anjel, why won't you understand? Junior is going out on a date with a man, and you don't even care?! What can I do to get you to like me?"  
  
"Be my prisoner," she suggested. "A pathetic prisoner. I want you to act as if you're miserable and impotent starting tomorrow."  
  
Much as Seto wanted to kill her, he agrees, "Alright already. I get the picture. Do I at least get a room?"  
  
"Sure you do. It used to be Dale's room." Anjel claps for Dark's attention, "Dark, take the prisoner to his room."  
  
The magician smirks, "With pleasure, Anjel."  
  
Seto could only stare at the red-haired beauty as Dark is taking him to Dale's room....the attic. The magician tugged on the CEO's arm when he wouldn't budge. Up the stairs, down the hallways, and up the set of stairs, they made it to Dale's room. Dark opens the door and threw the CEO inside. Quickly, the magician shuts the door and latches it. Seto looks around and sits on the bed. After observation, this room had to be a living hell. There was a dresser made of maple wood all scratched and had paintings of skulls and ratfinks in leather jackets. On top of the dresser is a thirteen-inch screen TV and a Genesis system on top. The game recently played is Marvel Land which is ejected and left in the slot. At the corner, a box filled with games collected dust.  
  
"I don't like this place. It's dirty and covered in dust." The CEO shivers, "Doesn't she have the decency to clean this place up? This place doesn't have a window."  
  
The drapes fell to the floor letting him see the evening sky. Seto rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, "Oh perfect! A dinky peephole for a window."  
  
He hears the latch on the door unlock. As it swung open, there stood Annabelle with a tray. "I thought you might be hungry. So, I made a casserole," the sorceress chirps.  
  
Later that evening, Junior came home right on time. Bakura gave his gothic teen one more kiss and left. As Junior shuts the door, Anjel came by, "So, Junior, did you have a good time?"  
  
Junior looks about for a brief second and nods. Suddenly, a loud thump made the teen flinch, "What was that?"  
  
Anjel glares to the side and growls, "Excuse me for a moment, Junior. There's a certain jackass I have to silence."  
  
Marching up the stairs, and heading for the attic, she can still hear the thumping noise. 'I'll kill him!' she thought in a rage of fury.  
  
(In the attic...)  
  
"I want out. I want out. I want out...." the CEO chanted stomping the floor in rhythm. Then he hurls a chair at the wall. "Damn witch! You can't keep me in this rat trap forever!"  
  
He turns his back not knowing Anjel is right there watching him make an ass of himself. Another stomp caused the red-haired beauty to attack with a baseball bat she grabbed on the way. She kept hitting the CEO on the legs, back and sides. She almost hit him on the head until Seto uses his arms for a shield. When he removes his arms, he was knocked hard enough to pass out. Anjel stands up panting and looking down at the CEO. She turns to the door and is stopped by her androids leering.  
  
"You monster," Mystra responds in a hushed voice.  
  
"Witch!" Celtic spat.  
  
"How could you?" Annabelle choked.  
  
"He loved you so much, and you reject him. You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Dark points a finger.  
  
"Who are you to judge me, you idiotic wizard? I didn't create you just so you can tell me what to do. I'm in charge of this place." Anjel snorted.  
  
The next thing she knew, Celtic and Dark threw her in her room and locks it. She sat on her bed and huffed crossing her arms. Two hours later, she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, she awakens and felt a hand touching her breast. So, she moves it to the side and turns. Next to her is Seto sleeping. In a flash, she shoves the CEO onto the floor waking him up. "Get out of my room!" she yells.  
  
"I can't. The door's locked," he replies hoarsely.  
  
She growls in fury. Blinking twice, the CEO complimented, "Y'know, you're a monster when you're angry."  
  
"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Anjel hissed.  
  
"Why don't you shut up?"  
  
"In your dreams, sea sponge!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
Seto backs into a corner. "Why do I get the feeling you're not in the mood to play games with me?"  
  
The red-haired beauty spat, "You wanna know why? I loathe you, and I don't date undersea creatures."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're an octopus!"  
  
That drew the line. Seto stands up and roughly grabs Anjel's shoulders, "Listen, you horrible bitch, I've had it with your attitude."  
  
"You take your hands off of me!" she snarls.  
  
The CEO's grip tightens, "I will not until I finish what I have to say."  
  
"You'll have to wait until I figure a way to unlock the damn door."  
  
"Listen to me, you bitch!"  
  
She simply refuses to listen. All she wanted is to free herself and knock him out again to a point where he couldn't wake up for a week. Finally, she sits still. The CEO continues, "I have had it with you calling me names. It's time to grow up and act mature. You're not sixteen years old anymore."  
  
"I'm aware of that, dumbass!" she snapped.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I hate it when you talk to me and you don't look at me. If you have something to say, look me in the eye and say it."  
  
Anjel looks up halfway and turns away. Seto shakes her, his voice cracking, "Look at me, Anjel. Don't look at the floor."  
  
She refuses to turn to the CEO. Later, she heard soft crying. Slowly, she looks at Seto. It was at that point, her actions caused him to cry. Was she that bad to him? For the first time, she sees him crying. This also allowed her heart to open up to new feelings diminishing the hatred and filling her up with passion. She brought her hand up to Seto's cheek brushing away the tears with her thumb. He places his hand on hers very gently. "Anjel..."  
  
She silenced him placing two fingers on his lips. To Seto's surprise, Anjel stands up and moves in close holding him. Timidly, he wraps his arms around her. Three words made the CEO hold his beauty queen closer. "I love you," Anjel whispers.  
  
Seto nuzzled her hair, "I love you, too." Then he kissed her on the head.  
  
Could this be the beginning of a new relationship for the two? Or is this another trick Anjel is playing to hurt the CEO again until he's left with nothing?  
  
To be continued............ 


	21. Chapter 21

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 21  
  
It's a new day, and the lazy teen awakens from his slumber. He dresses for the day, rushed downstairs, and flops on the couch to watch his morning program. To his disappointment, he forgot that he had to go to school. Ick!  
  
His mother, acting sweeter than before, smiled to her son proudly, "My son's first day of school. How exciting!"  
  
"Yeah, loads of happiness in here," the teen replies flatly. "I can't wait to go."  
  
"C'mon, Junior, let's go. You don't want to be late for your very first day of school."  
  
"Yes Mom. I don't want to give a bad example to the rest of the disease-carrying worms."  
  
Seto came from out of the blue and wraps an arm around Anjel's waist. "Good morning, my beauty queen." He plants a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Junior gasps, "What is he doing here? Did you leave the lock off his cage?"  
  
"Not really," Anjel answers. "He's gonna take you to school."  
  
"I thought Dark was gonna take me."  
  
"I changed my mind. I figured you two have alot of catching up to do. After all, he's your father."  
  
"I'd rather choke on a peach pit."  
  
"Come now."  
  
The red-haired beauty escorts the teen outside. After that, she shuts the door when Seto steps out. Junior glares at Seto dangerously, "I hate you."  
  
Not reacting, he just smiles, "I'm glad you thought that way about me."  
  
Junior growls and quickly got in the car. As soon as the taller man got in, Junior turns to the window. Seto tries to strike up a conversation, "Junior, why won't you look at me?"  
  
The teen crosses his arms and snorted, "I don't look at hyenas."  
  
"Uh-oh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."  
  
"Let's just go before I walk."  
  
Inside the mansion, Anjel sees the car pull out and drive away. On the road, Junior pulls out the eyeliner and applies it looking into a mirror. Seto glances at the teen blinking in confusion, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Applying eyeliner," Junior answers working on the other eye.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Mind your business, dude."  
  
"Whatever. I just don't want you to go to school and let the kids make fun of you."  
  
"It's my fault then." Junior puts the top on the eyeliner and places it into his backpack. He takes out a deck of cards and looks through them casually. Throughout that entire trip, Junior has been very quiet. The last thing he did before getting out of the car is putting on black lip liner and black lipstick. Seto gasps lightly to see his son turn into a gothic freak. "Son, are you in there?" he jokes.  
  
"Of course I am, dude. And don't call me 'son'. I hardly know you," the teen threatens.  
  
When Junior looks at the campus, he already spotted fifteen teens dressed in gothic clothing. "I'm gonna have no problem fitting in with that crowd." the green-haired teen smiles.  
  
He walks down the walkway pretending he didn't see the crowd. Then, one of them spotted him and approaches to him. Too bad Junior didn't get to meet a person for Seto had pulled him by the arm to get his attention. "Junior, don't touch that thing. You don't know where it's been," the CEO said in a stuck-up voice.  
  
"Let go of me, dude." Junior snatches his arm away, "I don't want your filthy hands touching me."  
  
"Give me a break, Junior. I washed my hands."  
  
"Doesn't matter, your hands will always be filthy from touching my mother's...."  
  
"Junior!"  
  
"That's my name. Don't wear it out."  
  
"You need to watch your mouth, Junior. I'm still your father."  
  
"Go to hell, punk!"  
  
The students looks over to the two and is interested in this quarrel. Ignoring the students, Seto continues the argument, "You listen to me, you little brat......"  
  
"Fuck you, old dude," Junior replies raising a hand to the CEO's face.  
  
The CEO slaps the hand away, "You can't do this to me, you little stick person."  
  
"I just did, you ignorant, ugly motherfucker!"  
  
Seto slaps the teen across the face. "Watch your mouth, Junior. As long as your mother is engaged to me, I can still discipline your behind. What's it gonna be now? Are you gonna listen to me and behave or do you still want me to beat the living hell out of you?"  
  
Junior ran inside the building at top speed hearing the sounds of laughing and taunting. Running down the hallways, he bolted into the mens restroom and into a stall. He cries his eyes out quietly so the other students couldn't hear him. Clutching his shirt, tears fell from his eyes and landed on the tiled floor. So much made his eyeliner run down his face. This isn't supposed to happen like this. Now that his opportunity is gone, he now believes that every student considers him a loser. He shakes the thought aside and reaches into his backpack to pull out a bag of cocaine with a straw inside. Dejectedly, he crinkles his nose, "Ugh, if Chaos is gonna use this crap, he could at least taken the straw out."  
  
He reaches in the bag and tosses the used straw aside. Pulling out a clean straw, he cuts it in half with a pair of scissors and places one half in his backpack. He pours a small amount of the white powder into his hand, places the straw up his nose, and sniffs up the contents until every bit of it is gone.  
  
After that, he pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and slowly releases the thick smoke between his black lips. He felt relaxed afterwards.  
  
Outside, Seto searches for his son breaking through the crowds like red tape. He cursed a few times when caught by someone's grasp. Looking left and right, he didn't see a trace of his missing son. Then a thought came to mind. "The restroom," he silently replies.  
  
Bolting through, he made it to the door to discover it being locked. Inside, Junior tosses the cigarette in the toilet and flushed it. "Damn it! I can't have any time to myself for one minute without a certain goon chasing me like a fox," the teen bangs on the wall using his fist.  
  
He pulls out a cellular phone and dials a number. "I can't take this anymore. I want to get out of this hell hole called school." He bit his lip hearing the banging noise on the door getting louder. The other line answers, "Hello, you've reached Bakura's hotline. To speak with him in person, press 1 now."  
  
Junior pushed the number and waited. Another line began to ring. The banging stopped for ten seconds until it resumed once again. Outside, Seto grabs one of the teens and used the person as a pillar to knock the door down. He gave up finding that the teen didn't have an iron head to break the door down but did get a nasty bump. Seto growls, "You haul your ass out here now, young man!"  
  
"Go fuck yourself, rooster-necked, horny toad!" Junior remarks.  
  
"Junior, I mean it! You get your gay ass out here!"  
  
"No! And you can't make me!"  
  
The students circled the scene. Once again, Seto ignores the crowd still trying to break the door down, "Junior, get out of there right now! You're not solving anything sitting on the throne!"  
  
No answer. Instead, Seto waits for one. Inside, Junior climbs out the window and escapes the campus as a prisoner getting out of the cell the hard way. He ran away in time before the security guard can open the door. Junior laughs malevolently running and hearing the distant sound of Seto's swearing. His cellphone rings twice before he answers it. "Hello?" he responds.  
  
Then came an answer, "Junior, it's Bakura. I'm on my way to get you. I'll be there in less than twenty seconds."  
  
"Hurry! They're after me!"  
  
"I'm coming. Hang on!"  
  
The line went dead. Junior impatiently taps a foot. Ten seconds later, he sees Seto coming at him at a fast rate. 'Oh crap!' he screamed mentally. 'He wants to murder me. I'm telling Mom!'  
  
A car pulls up seconds later. The car door opens. "Get in!" a voice commands.  
  
Junior darts inside and shuts the door. Seto stops dead in his tracks swearing. Junior looks at the driver and smiles, "Right on time, Bakura."  
  
"I'm always on time," Bakura winks. "By the way, who's the dork?"  
  
Junior chokes, "My...father."  
  
"That loser? He's so ugly..."  
  
"Yeah. And he doesn't have much of a life but to hump my mother."  
  
"Junior! Have you been watching the Playboy Channel again?"  
  
"No, even if I did, I have no interest in women. How's Dale?"  
  
"He's as happy as before, except he insists he wants to walk around naked."  
  
"Huh? That's unusual. Oh well."  
  
"So I put chains around his body and welded the main link."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Seto began beating on the window and yelling threats. Junior just grins and made a goofy face taunting the CEO. Bakura joins in and stuck up his middle finger. This made Seto angrier. He snarls, "I'll kill you both and throw your bodies into a volcano!"  
  
He could've sworn he heard the two laugh at him when the steam came out of his ears. Junior began making out with Bakura. During the process, he took off his shirt and tosses it aside. Seto watched in shock with his jaw dropped. Then his anger got the best of him for he growled. "You dirty bastard!" he cries out.  
  
Inside the vehicle, Junior turns to the CEO and frowns, "Bakura, I believe he won't leave me alone. He seems to get a kick out of couples making out."  
  
"Maybe it's because he isn't getting any," the white-haired rockstar joked. "He'll end up being an old pervert ugly as a monkey's ass."  
  
"I hope it's not inherited."  
  
"No way, Junior. You may have your father's looks, but you have most of your mother's genes."  
  
"Right. So, I have nothing to worry about."  
  
Bakura looks down at a space for a brief second then back to Junior, "Hey, I got something for you."  
  
The teen's eyes lights up, "Really?"  
  
"Yep, I'll give it to you when we go to your place tonight after...y'know."  
  
"Oh-ho! You animal..."  
  
Bakura growls seductively. Then the CEO attempted to break the window. Junior grabs his shirt from the floor and puts it on. "Let's go, Bakura. He's beginning to annoy me to no end."  
  
"You read my mind." Bakura starts the engine and puts it in 'drive'. Hitting the accelerator, he left the CEO in the dust. "I'll find you soon enough, Junior!" Seto swore.  
  
Later that morning, at Anjel's mansion, Dark is playing the Nintendo. Anjel didn't get why he wouldn't switch systems, but if it makes him happy, she'll respect his decision. Maybe it was because he's trying so hard to beat one game: Adventure Island. Plus, he didn't want any help from anyone. That's why Celtic clammed up and stands his ground.  
  
For seventeen years, Dark has played that game and still can't get very far. He played that game from the time Anjel was only fourteen. To be frank, she's sick of it. So, she pulled the plug shutting off the power, "Dark, you've had enough for almost a decade. You have to quit."  
  
"No, I was so close!" the magician cries out. "Why did you stop me?"  
  
"Wake up and smell the coffee, Dark. You can't beat the last stage!"  
  
"Please, let me play again. I'm begging you."  
  
"No!"  
  
Dark lowers his head sadly then thought of something to clear the air of the dark clouds, "Okay....Mrs. Kaiba."  
  
Anjel stares at the magician then plugs the adaptor in the outlet. "Have fun."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!"  
  
"If you want my advice, I'd run like the dickens if I happen to encounter an egg with an eggplant inside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A 5,000 bonus when you reach the goal," Celtic explained.  
  
Dark turns to the elf frowning, "Why didn't you say something before?"  
  
"You wouldn't let me, dipshit."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you open your mouth wider so I can get your foot out?"  
  
"How would you like to hold the world record of the largest lump on the head?"  
  
"Not if I strike first!"  
  
"In your dreams, you Link reject!"  
  
"Like you're any better. You wear more purple than that stupid eggplant that drains your energy."  
  
"You take that back."  
  
"You're right. You're not an eggplant...."  
  
Dark settles down and sits on the floor. Celtic finishes, "You're a purple crayon!"  
  
"I hate you," the magician muttered.  
  
Then Anjel taps her foot, "Dark, no muttering. If you have to speak, say it loud enough for everyone to hear you."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Seto enters the room still a bit miffed. Anjel turns to the CEO and blinks twice, "Seto, what in hell happened to you?"  
  
"Your gay son ran away from me," the CEO replies. "First he tells me he doesn't want to talk to me. Then he cusses right in front of my face and talks about our sex life..."  
  
"Junior? Naw, maybe you misunderstood him," Anjel waves a hand.  
  
"He said I wasn't getting any. So, I tried beating some sense into that lump he calls a head."  
  
"You beated my son? I ought to have you cuffed to a brick wall and whip the living daylights out of you. Proceed."  
  
"He ran inside the school building, locks himself in the bathroom, and does only god knows what. I made a complete ass of myself breaking down the door...."  
  
"Let me guess. You used a student as a pillar."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I recall behaving like Junior. I would lock myself in the bathroom while my uncle uses a statue to break the door down. Go on. What happened to my son? Where is he?"  
  
"He ran off with that demented rockstar. I figured he must've called him while I was trying to break the door down."  
  
"....Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Anjel. What do I get for informing you?"  
  
"I don't know. So far, you did nothing but hang around here. Don't you have to work or something?"  
  
"Uh....I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm out of business. It seems when I was chasing after you for fifteen years, I neglected to keep my company running. I'm flat broke, and the only thing I kept is what I wore at the Battle City Tournament."  
  
"You never told me that. Then again, I was in Egypt for fifteen years."  
  
"This took place while you were in Egypt. Then Marik said some nasty things about you. He mentioned about you having a tattoo."  
  
"And I still do."  
  
Seto then felt light-headed, "I think I'm gonna pass out."  
  
"I don't get you. What's wrong with a woman having a tattoo?" the red-haired beauty asked.  
  
"It's how they can stand pain."  
  
"Please, I couldn't bear the pain."  
  
"Then why did you get one?"  
  
"To anger my uncle."  
  
"You're lying. You got one just to watch me shudder."  
  
"Right, and I'm Cleopatra."  
  
"You are to me."  
  
"Well, since you're out of the job, you march out that door, and don't come back until you get one."  
  
Seto drags his feet in sorrow exiting the mansion. Meanwhile, Junior came in through the back door sneaking to his room. His hair was mussed lightly, pants undone, and makeup smeared. He hears footsteps and fastens his pants after zipping it up. Anjel spots her son standing, "Hello, Junior. You're home early. Have a seat."  
  
Junior looks around as he is sitting down slowly. Anjel pulls up a chair next to him, "Junior, I'm gonna ask you a question. And however you answer, I'll believe you."  
  
She gently places her hand on his, "Why did you mention about my sex life to your father, and why did you run off with Bakura?"  
  
"Well, I don't like him. And I called Bakura because Dad wanted to kill me."  
  
"What did he say to make you run away?"  
  
"He called me a bastard."  
  
"Junior, you're full of it. But I believe that last part. But why didn't you call me if he is saying those things to you?"  
  
"My battery is low."  
  
"Next time, you charge your phone up at night. Now where were you after Bakura came?"  
  
"We spent two hours in a motel. Mom, he wants to know if it's okay to marry me."  
  
"Well, if you get married, you're gonna have to finish school....not that you didn't attend yet. First thing tomorrow, I'm taking you to school."  
  
"Not that same place. I've been humiliated enough there."  
  
"No, you're going to another school. I happen to know someone who went there."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Yugi Moto."  
  
"The dude who owns the game shop?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
"Not really. It's either that or attend to a private school, and that place won't be nice to you. I found that out the hard way."  
  
"Mom, I'm being serious. That person who calls himself the 'King of Games' is a loser."  
  
"He never defeated me in a duel. I was going to be the master duelist, but somehow your father pulled a dirty stunt on me."  
  
"What dirty stunt?"  
  
"He used two of my cards against me. Thanks to him, I can kiss that title goodbye."  
  
"You can still claim it. You just have to ask for a rematch."  
  
"There's a problem. I'm not sure I want to."  
  
"Are you saying you love the dork?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Oh boy!"  
  
To be continued.......... 


	22. Chapter 22

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Downtown, Seto sat on a bench looking through the want ads. He crumples the paper in anger, "This bites! There isn't one damn job I want."  
  
From across the street, Yugi and his wife Maddy happen to encounter the dragon duelist. Yugi excuses himself and headed in that direction. Seto peeks over the newspaper and looks down. Yugi sits down, "Kaiba, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at home?"  
  
"Buzz off, Yugi. I have every right to sit here," Seto replies coldly.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be married to Anjel today."  
  
"We postponed it."  
  
"Why? You're sitting on that bench as if you're looking for a--" Yugi pauses for a brief second then a grin etched on his face. "Kaiba, are you looking for a job?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Yugi Moto." Seto hides behind the paper.  
  
"Oh-ho! You have no money! You're a bum!"  
  
"Shut up, shorty!"  
  
"You're so poor, you don't have shit in your pants."  
  
"You look in my pants? You're sick!"  
  
"...I'm outta here. It's an allergy to be around bums."  
  
Yugi rises from the bench and headed across the street to catch up with his wife. Seto growls in fury crumpling the paper. "I ought to decapitate him. I hate him!"  
  
Joey walks by, "Talking to inanimate objects are you Kaiba? That's so sad."  
  
Seto glares at the blond male, "Piss off, mutt!"  
  
Joey stops. "I would, but I can't go right here."  
  
"What's the problem? Just walk behind a fire hydrant and do your business."  
  
"Stop calling me a mutt. It's bad enough your soon-to-be-wife calls me Dogman."  
  
"And she's right about that. When you blow your top, you bear a striking resemblance to InuYasha."  
  
"You should talk. You remind me of Miroku. Horny as a toad and a first-class pervert."  
  
"Shut up, dog-breath. Go chase cats or bury your bones."  
  
Joey continues walking. He then blurts out, "I hope your trousers forms a wedgie!"  
  
===============================================================  
Two weeks later..... ===============================================================  
  
"Mom! Where's the lump I call my father?" Junior asks not looking at anything but the TV. "I haven't seen him for two weeks."  
  
"He's looking for a job, and don't call him a lump," Anjel frowns. "If anyone is to call him a lump, it's going to be me."  
  
"Last I heard, he was working around the clock as a policeman."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He arrested some guy named Joey Wheeler. Later, Dad was forced to resign."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"False arrest. That guy didn't do diddly squat."  
  
"Diddly squat? Junior, your vocabulary is very colorful."  
  
"Don't look at me; Celtic came up with that one."  
  
"No, he didn't. I heard that damn phrase from your great uncle."  
  
"I have a great uncle?"  
  
"Yes you do. His name is Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
"He's sounds like a first-class fruitcake."  
  
"No, he was straight...."  
  
"Was he bad?"  
  
"Very bad. I'll tell you until you're twenty-five."  
  
"I don't give a hoot. If it's that's bad, don't tell me. I'll figure it out myself."  
  
"I'm sure you will. Hey, let me know when Tea drops by here. I invited her over for refreshments."  
  
"You're gonna sell another android?"  
  
"I have to get rid of Dark. He's making me crazy. Him and Celtic."  
  
"Then sell them to Yugi Moto."  
  
"Junior, the androids are $30,000. If he wants two of them, he has to cough up $60,000. No strings attached."  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
Anjel went upstairs to her room. For some reason, Junior sensed a disturbance and prayed that Tea can get here faster. By the looks of it, his mother acted very strange. It almost seemed she wanted to commit suicide.  
  
Half an hour later, Tea arrives on time. Junior, still sensing the disturbance, leads Tea to Anjel's room in time to stop her. The brunette slaps the gun out of Anjel's hand, "Anjel, what's the matter with you?! You can't just end your life like this!"  
  
"I have to do this, Tea," Anjel weeps, "you have no idea how lonely it gets around here. I can't stand being left alone."  
  
"I know why you're lonely. You miss Kaiba."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Junior rolls his eyes, "Mom..."  
  
Anjel buries her face in her hands, "Okay, I do miss Seto. I can't sleep or eat. All I can think about is him. I lay in bed worrying."  
  
"You should be lucky you have friends to inform you. I know where he is, but I can't say it in front of Junior."  
  
"He decided to live in a slum and sell drugs? I knew it," Junior blurted.  
  
Anjel corrected her son, "Junior, that's what Bakura does when he's not working."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Don't you have a date with him?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Gotta go!" Junior walks off.  
  
Tea continues her conversation, "He's a teacher."  
  
Anjel smiles, "What does he teach and where at?"  
  
"He teaches an algebra class, and he's at the same school Junior attends to tomorrow."  
  
"Won't he be surprised! It's no wonder you can't say it in front of Junior."  
  
"Yup! So, are we still gonna have refreshments?"  
  
"Might as well, or I'll be a bad hostess."  
  
That night, Junior came back with his pants halfway done and his hair mussed. Chaos, functioning properly, noticed the teen's appearance, "Junior, you look as if you've been sleeping with someone."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Junior frowns.  
  
"Okay, Junior, don't get your briefs in a knot."  
  
"Hey, you're functioning properly. Still doing crack?"  
  
"No, I gave it up."  
  
"By the way, where's my mom?"  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, it's about the wedding."  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"My wedding."  
  
"You're getting married? That's great! To whom?"  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Good luck. Your mom's in her office."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
In the office, Anjel is on the phone talking to Seto. "...Okay, Seto, you can come back here tomorrow. It's a job, even though the pay sucks."  
  
"What about Junior? Won't he be surprised to see me at school?" Seto asks. "I mean, his jaw will drop to the floor."  
  
"I guess so, but c'mon, I don't care if you come here tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. You just can't see me before the wedding."  
  
"We're getting married?"  
  
"Yep, the day after tomorrow. As of now, I'm planning the wedding. Oh, and Seto, I'll be sending you the tuxedo and the other outfit."  
  
"Other outfit? Anjel, just what are you planning to do?"  
  
"You won't be alone. I'll be wearing an outfit after the wedding. The other outfit is for our honeymoon."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Anjel then puts Seto on hold. "Come in," she replies.  
  
Junior steps into the room. Anjel blinks twice, "Junior, when did you come home?"  
  
"It's almost 9:45. Mom, I gotta talk to you," Junior informs.  
  
"I'm all ears."  
  
"Mom, Bakura asked me to marry him and I said yes."  
  
"Junior, you do realize that sooner or later you're gonna have to tell your father."  
  
"I know, Mom."  
  
"Sweetie, I don't care who you're marrying. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I am happy, Mom. I love Bakura, and he loves me."  
  
"That would explain why your trousers are halfway off your ass."  
  
"We didn't go all the way. I figured we should wait until we got married. Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Your father. He's thinking of moving here tonight."  
  
"Does he have a place to stay?"  
  
"He's staying at his brother's house."  
  
"I can make him come faster than a speeding bullet."  
  
Anjel picks up the receiver, "Seto, your son has something to say." She hands the phone to Junior.  
  
"Dad, I'm getting hitched. The lucky person is Bakura," Junior explained.  
  
Ten seconds later, Seto stormed into Anjel's office, "You what?!?!"  
  
Junior blinks and hangs up the phone, "I'm marrying Bakura."  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Dad, I don't care what you say. It just so happens Bakura and I are in love. Can't you get that?"  
  
"..................." Seto fainted. He didn't wake up afterwards.  
  
At that point, he is dreaming about the wedding. He is standing next to his only love wearing a tuxedo. Anjel had on a beautiful white dress and a veil over her face. Looking around, he noticed most of the guests are either Anjel's so-called friends or Yugi and his friends. Right at that moment, he spotted a familiar face he didn't want to see....with Junior. It was Bakura.  
  
"After this wedding, we'll go dancing," the white-haired rockstar whispers to the teen.  
  
"Oh Bakura..." Junior replies dreamily.  
  
"Then we'll stop for a few drinks."  
  
"Oh Bakura..."  
  
"And then we'll go to my place to watch TV...if you get my drift."  
  
Junior giggles. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
The two met in a passionate kiss. Seto could only watch them make out. He wanted to say something, but it seemed no sound came out of his mouth. He later found out he couldn't move from the spot. He looks down. He sees his feet were glued to the floor. Looking up, the wedding scenery is gone and nothing came into view but a chair. Immediately, he sits down. The scene went from total blackness to another wedding scene: Junior and Bakura's. This time, his entire body is chained to the chair, and his mouth had a metal plate over it. He can only watch his son marry a demented rockstar. He kept mumbling a protest over and over again. He awakens before the two kissed.  
  
Looking around, he found himself in a room decent enough. Glancing to his left, the digital clock reads 6:15 a.m. 'Time to get up,' he thought.  
  
At the same time, Junior wakes up when a certain android flips the switch. The green-haired teen tossed in his sleep and covers himself with a comforter. "Let me sleep a few more minutes," he groaned.  
  
"Get up, Junior. It's time to go to school," Dark chirps.  
  
"Buzz off, Dark."  
  
Junior expected the magician to stand there waiting. Instead, the comforter is pulled off the bed. Junior awakens with someone Dark didn't expect to see in the morning. "Junior, why is Bakura in bed with you?"  
  
"I invited him over last night," Junior replies happily.  
  
"Whatever. Listen, happy pants, it's time to get ready to go to school. Your mom is out shopping for new clothes."  
  
"How did you know my pet name?"  
  
"Pet name?"  
  
"Bakura calls me happy pants."  
  
"Not to be rude, but what do you call him?"  
  
"Take a wild guess."  
  
"Heh-heh! I would rather not. C'mon, Annabelle made your favorite."  
  
"Let me guess. It's a batch of cookies and sugary coffee."  
  
"You never know."  
  
Junior turns to Bakura, "Hey, you animal, I have to go to school."  
  
"I don't care. Just don't turn into an egghead like your dad," the rockstar muttered.  
  
"I already am, fluffhead." Junior jumps out of bed and dresses in his usual clothes. Dark blinks in confusion, shrugs, and left the room.  
  
Downstairs, Seto is enjoying a moment to himself while sipping his coffee. Junior enters the dining room looking gothic. As usual, Seto almost had a heart attack. "Junior, you're not gonna go to school looking like that."  
  
"The hell I'm not," Junior spat, "I'm going to school like this whether you like it or not."  
  
"Oy!"  
  
Junior sits down and eats a few cookies. Seto can only watch his son stuff his face. "Are you sure you're getting it in your mouth or is it falling into your lap?"  
  
"Very funny, Dad," came a mild reply.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. Dark is gonna take you to school today. I would, but I have to go somewhere with your mother."  
  
"Where, to a cold climate? It seems your attitude can't chill."  
  
"Junior, zip it!"  
  
"Why don't you? Your fly is open!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Dude, it's been open when you went into the music store."  
  
Seto looks down and blushed a bright red. "Who are you to judge me?" he glances at his son while zipping his pants up.  
  
"I am Judge Man, and I'll clobber you to death with two of these!" Junior raises two fists, "Who do you think I am judging, old man?"  
  
"You hold your tongue, young man. You remember who is the father here."  
  
"Thank god I'm getting married."  
  
"Junior, be serious. You're just saying that so you'll have your way."  
  
"It's true, Pops. I'm getting married to Bakura tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"It's gonna be held downtown at an open-all-night chapel. It's not gonna be a fancy wedding."  
  
"You really did it this time, Junior. I cannot believe you would put yourself through this. You know how people can be."  
  
"So what? Tea is engaged to Mai."  
  
"Who is Tea?"  
  
"One of Mom's friends."  
  
"What is wrong with this world? First I hear about you marrying a gay rockstar, and now I'm hearing a sequel to this subject: lesbian lovers."  
  
"Get used to it, Dad. You just be thankful Mom isn't a bisexual."  
  
"Too much details. Junior, do you know what outfit your mother is picking out for me?"  
  
"Uh-uh-uh! I was sworn to secrecy! No telling."  
  
"Not even for your very own Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"  
  
Junior whimpers slightly as Seto waved the card in a teasing manner. Junior finally speaks, "You can do whatever you want, Dad. I won't blab."  
  
"Are you sure?" the older male coos.  
  
Junior nibbles on a cookie, "I won't give up. I promised Mom I wouldn't blab."  
  
"This card has your name on it, Junior."  
  
"Must....resist....temptation....I hate it when you do this to me!" The teen fought every signs of temptation. Finally, he heard the clock strike seven. Junior bolts out of the dining room and toward the front door. Seto bangs his fist on the table, "Crap! I almost had him."  
  
Junior calls, "Dark, we gotta go now!"  
  
The magician approached to the teen. "Ready to go, Junior?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The two went out the door, into the car, and drove downtown.  
  
To be continued......... 


	23. Chapter 23

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Twenty minutes later, Junior takes a glance at the other students and scoffs, "This is it? These riffraffs are wearing dorky clothes."  
  
"Junior, that's their school uniform," Dark corrected the teen. "As long as you're going to this school, you're gonna have to wear a uniform."  
  
"No way! I'm not reducing myself to a geek in uniform. I'll end up like my dad."  
  
"I don't know why you're so uptight. Bakura went to this school long before you were born. Now let's go."  
  
The magician got out of the car. Immediately, the students began snickering and muttering. Junior sank in his seat while blushing. 'This is so humiliating,' he thought. 'I arrive at a campus and I get a truckload of snickering.'  
  
Dark opens the car door and jerks the teen out. On their way to the office, a teenage girl came up to Junior and batted her eyes. "Hello there...."  
  
The magician covers Junior's mouth and answers for him, "He's not up for grabs. Trust me, it wouldn't work out with you two."  
  
The girl blinks in shock, 'How did he know I was gonna ask if he is up for grabs?'  
  
The two newcomers continued towards the office. When they finally got there, Junior looks around to see a few new students staring at him for a brief second. One student with blond hair gathered the courage to introduce himself to the green-haired teen, "Hi!"  
  
"Hello," Junior replies unenthusiastically.  
  
"I like your hair color."  
  
"Thanks. My mother dyed it for me."  
  
"I tried to dye my hair blue, but I can never get it to be like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Cliff."  
  
"Junior. Nice to meet you, Cliff."  
  
"You hate this school don't you?"  
  
"To no end. I loathe this school. They're gonna force me to wear a damn uniform."  
  
"I know how you feel. I'm here for the same reason. I'm just waiting for my dad to get here. By the way, why is the Dark Magician with you?"  
  
"He's an android. He's filling in for my mom."  
  
"What does your mom do?"  
  
"She owns a company that sells makeup and hair dye."  
  
"Are you related to Miss Harmony?"  
  
"Yes, she's my mother. She's marrying Seto Kaiba tomorrow."  
  
"Wow! A beauty marrying a beast."  
  
The two laugh at the joke. Junior continues the conversation, "I'm not quite happy that he's marrying my mother, but if it makes her happy...."  
  
"That's understanding," Cliff agrees.  
  
"What does your father do?"  
  
"He owns a game shop."  
  
"Is your father named Yugi Moto?"  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
"My mom does and so does my dad. In a way, he does know me. As of now, he banned me from his store."  
  
"He can't do that! He said if I ever have friends, he can't kick them out. So, if you were my friend, he can't do that."  
  
"Why is that? Is it his rule?"  
  
"It's more of a manner."  
  
Soon, the magician came up to Junior with a schedule, "Junior, here's your schedule."  
  
Junior takes it and looks it over. "Hmm, I have a lot of good subjects. Music...awesome! Chemistry....snoresville. Ouch! I have Algebra for sixth hour."  
  
"That's a drag!" Cliff groans, "I have the same class with you."  
  
"You don't seem too happy."  
  
"It's the teacher. They say he's the ugliest motherfucker who crawled out of the bowels of an old corporation."  
  
"Yikes! He's sounds like a demon."  
  
"Our last teacher had to leave for a sex change. Went from cuddly cute to a babe."  
  
"Ick! A man to a woman!"  
  
Then Dark pulls Junior aside to speak to him, "Junior, I've talked to those bloodhounds, and they said you can still wear your clothes, but you have to wear this jacket."  
  
The magician pulls it out of his hiding place and shows it to the teen. Junior squirmed, "Yuck! I'm not wearing that eyesore! That jacket looks like Yugi Moto's."  
  
A fight commenced. After the cloud faded, Junior stood in place wearing the damned jacket with his arms crossed. Dark had this goofy look on his face while his hands joined palm to palm. "Junior, you look so cute."  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke," Junior replies crinkling his nose.  
  
"C'mon, Junior, you'll be late for class."  
  
As the magician drags the teen out of the office, Cliff waved goodbye. Junior gave up fighting the magician and gave in.  
  
Somewhere downtown, Anjel is planning the wedding for tomorrow. Everything on her list is over and done with. All she has to do now is plan her honeymoon. She could picture it now. A beautiful wedding and a wonderful honeymoon. It'll be just Seto and her. None of her evil relatives will interfere her special day, so she has this made.  
  
After taking care of a few things, she looks at her watch. "Noon already? No wonder I'm starving."  
  
She stops at a pizza parlor for a lunch break. During that time, she noticed a male wearing dark clothes and a hat sitting very close to her. Ignoring this stranger, she resumes eating. At some point, the stranger removes his sunglasses. Anjel looks up and is in a state of shock. The dark stranger is none other than a face she didn't expect to see at the wedding. So, she froze in place saying only the name she never imagined she would say in years, "Uncle Max."  
  
"Hello there, sweetie," the older male greeted.  
  
"I-I thought you were dead."  
  
"I wasn't dead at all. You lived with a genius for a long time, you pick up a few tricks."  
  
"You made an android of yourself? What about Marik?"  
  
"He's alive and breathing. In fact, he's tracking down your soon-to- be husband for a man-to-man chat. You're getting married and you didn't bother to tell me."  
  
"The list was short. I only invited my friends and their family to witness the marriage. Uncle Max, what do you want from me?"  
  
"Anjel, I'm not here to take your seven cards. I'm here to wish you all the happiness in the world. I know what I've done in the past is terrible. I was afraid to lose you."  
  
"I think I understand now, Uncle Max."  
  
"So, for fifteen years, I've fought myself to stay sober. Day and night, I wanted a shot of whiskey."  
  
"What stopped you?"  
  
"You. I realized I've done more than hurt you mentally. I've broken your spirit, and it can't be healed."  
  
"I know. You were drinking to drown your sorrows, but somewhere along the line the liquor got the best of you."  
  
Pegasus patted her head, "I know you'll be a good wife."  
  
"Thanks," Anjel smiled.  
  
"There's one other thing that still bothers me. What did you ever see in Kaiba?"  
  
Anjel laughs, "I guess it was my awkward period."  
  
Later that day, Junior is in his fifth hour class drawing something on his arm since he got bored. The bell rings ending the hour. Junior gathers his stuff and headed for his last hour class: Algebra. He made it having three minutes to spare. A minute later, he sees Cliff....wearing the same damn jacket. Junior blinks, "Et tu Judas?"  
  
"Yup. This bites!" Cliff spat.  
  
Junior moves closer to Cliff to talk to him. He glances at the chalkboard, "Who's the teacher?"  
  
"Dunno," Cliff shrugs, "I heard he's tough as nails."  
  
"I see the last teacher must have been polite to clean the chalkboard."  
  
"Hey, what's that on your arm?"  
  
"Oh, I drew a picture of a rose with sharp pedals."  
  
"Cool. Are you thinking of getting a tattoo?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The bell rings. The students found a seat and sat down. Junior lowers his head for a moment. When he looks up, he became stunned. He stammers a few words and choked on one. Cliff compares the teacher and Junior and says, "Hey, he looks just like you only he's a dork!"  
  
Junior sank in his chair, "Damn it! He's everywhere."  
  
The teacher began writing out his name on the blackboard. Cliff whispered the name to Junior, "It's Mr. Kaiba. My mistake, he's the king of darkness."  
  
The green-haired teen replies, "Cliff, that's my dad!"  
  
"Is that why you're sinking in your chair?"  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to hide."  
  
Seto turns to Junior and approached calmly. For poor Junior, it was a living hell. Not only is his demented father living at home and marrying his mother, he had to be the teacher. "I noticed you sinking in your seat. Since this is your first day here, I will ask you why you're doing that."  
  
"I have the shits. Take a guess, smart-ass."  
  
The students laughs uproariously.  
  
Seto raised a brow and faces the class, "Okay, class, this is rule number one. There will be absolutely no swearing. This will give you immediate access to the principal's office. However, this person happens to be my son."  
  
The students snickered and made an 'o-h-h-h-h-h' noise. Seto yanks his son up and out of his chair and forced him to come up to the front of the class. Junior blushed deeply.  
  
"Now then," Seto continued, "don't you have something to say to your friends about your love life with a certain rockstar?"  
  
"Why don't you suck my dick, motherfucker?" Junior blurted.  
  
The class laughed again, but Seto lost his cool and slaps the teen upside his head. "Ow!" Junior cries out. Then the class settled down.  
  
Seto explains, "Normally, I would send you to the principal for that kind of language, but since you're my son, I'll just have to tell your mother about this little incident when she gets home."  
  
"Some threat," Junior scoffs, "she can't even lay one finger on me."  
  
"Maybe she can't but I can."  
  
"Go to hell." Then the teen darts out of the classroom. Ten seconds later, Junior walked backwards as he stared into the eyes of the principal with a huge grin on his face. "Going somewhere, Mr. Kaiba?" the principal asks.  
  
"To the restroom. I have an overactive bladder," Junior fibbed.  
  
"It's not going to work. You stay in this classroom until school is over."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Still keeping eye contact, Junior sat down in his seat completely miffed. After he sits down, he crosses his arms and snorted at the principal. Just in case, the principal pulls up a chair and sat down blocking the doorway. Seto continued the lesson where the last teacher left off. Writing a problem on the blackboard, Junior immediately figured it out. So, he dozed off. When Seto called out his name, Junior answers the problem not opening his eyes. The entire class glanced at him oddly.  
  
"That's right. How did you know that?" Seto asks the teen.  
  
"I've taken this class in Egypt. My mother taught me half of the material when I was only nine," Junior answered boldly.  
  
"Okay, Junior, answer this problem." The older male writes down the problem. Once again, the green-haired teen answers the problem, this time his eyes were open. Seto sighs deeply and beckons the teen. Junior stands up and came forth. "Did your mother teach you every subject while you were living in Egypt?"  
  
"Yes," Junior nods, "and she also taught me how to create androids."  
  
The classmates became amazed by the teenage genius. "As of now, I'm working on a blueprint," Junior pulls out the blueprint. "This android will be the Musician King."  
  
Seto examines it over and over again. Sadly, he couldn't understand much of the equations, "Junior, most of the materials are hard to find."  
  
"That only proves what you know. I can find all the parts."  
  
"Oh yeah? You're gonna find Gitaroo Man's mind?"  
  
"I asked Uncle Mokuba to borrow the game."  
  
"The game is not the brat's mind."  
  
"I'm not finished. I'm just gonna transfer the information of his guitar skills to the Musician King's mind."  
  
"I give up. Okay, Junior, you win. You don't have to do homework ever again."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Now sit down and do whatever, but no headsets in class."  
  
"I didn't bring a headset. I bring in blueprints."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Junior sits back down in his seat and works on his blueprints. He had three of them. One for the Musician King, another for the Moon Envoy, and the last one is for the Dancing Elf. Each one is very complicating to build and to program. Getting one of the androids to hover is the hardest for Junior, and if it is for sale, it'll cost more than five vehicles. For all androids to talk, he began assembling a voice box as small as a dice.  
  
Cliff watched as Junior assembles it piece by piece. Tiny pieces of metal and wires were inserted into the little box. What's strange is the black object in Junior's ear. It looked like a hearing aid but there was a antennae going up and to the side. Cliff tapped Junior on the shoulder, "Hey, J. What's that sticking out of your ear?"  
  
Junior drops the tweezers and faces the other teen, "Don't tell my dad. It's a radio."  
  
"It looks like a hearing aid."  
  
"Good. The last thing I want to hear is my dad nagging."  
  
"Not that you can out of one ear."  
  
They snicker. Cliff continues the conversation. "So, what else does it do? Or is that all it can do?"  
  
"Well, I can play music I downloaded. Most of them are seven to ten minutes long. This little device can play up to three hours of music," Junior explains.  
  
"Wow! How long did it take you to create something like that?"  
  
"Three days. If it was my mom, it may take her weeks."  
  
The time seemed to fly by faster when the students pretended to listen. Somehow, this behavior bothered Seto. If the class didn't listen, there's a problem. Since this is only his first day as a teacher, it's best to give him a few days to get their attention.  
  
That night, Junior packs up his belongings and left the mansion after saying goodbye to his parents. One android wanted the teen to stay.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Junior replies, "but I have to live my life now."  
  
The magician firmly grasps the teen's legs pleading, "Don't go, Junior. I don't wanna stay here alone with..." He turns to the others, scornfully, "them!"  
  
"Dark, let go of my legs. I have to go now."  
  
"Can't I go with you? I'll do anything."  
  
"There's nothing I can do. So get that look out of your eyes and let go of my legs."  
  
"I won't be a burden. I'll clean up after you two, do all of your chores."  
  
"Are you that desperate?"  
  
"No, I just want to get out of this place. It's filled with freaks and weirdos."  
  
Celtic gazed at a poker and hits the wall leaving a gaping hole. Chaos is on the couch snoring loudly. Mystra is dusting the room using a dry dishrag. And Annabelle is vacuuming the floor lifting the furniture up to reach those small spaces regardless.  
  
"Oh, I see your point," Junior frowns.  
  
"Please, they're gonna turn me into another one of them," Dark cried. "I don't wanna be another idiot."  
  
"Oh, alright! You can be our housekeeper."  
  
Dark hugs the teen tightly squealing happily, "Whee! Thank you!"  
  
Anjel enters the room, "Junior, Bakura's waiting for you outside."  
  
Junior asks his mother one last question, "Mom, is it okay to take Dark? He said he wants out of this place."  
  
The beauty faces the magician and nods, "I don't care. I think it's time for him to leave this mansion for good."  
  
"Mom, are you sure? He lived here for a long time. You created him when you were a teen."  
  
"I know, and now it's time for Dark to leave the nest. His job here is finished."  
  
Dark lifted Junior's suitcases. The teen snickers and left the mansion letting the magician follow him from behind. Outside, Bakura noticed the magician. "Junior, why is he following you?"  
  
"Bakura, he's coming with us. He's gonna be our housekeeper," the teen smiled.  
  
"Let me guess. He doesn't want to stay in that rathole for another second," the white-haired rockstar guessed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, if he's gonna be out in the real world, he's gonna need a whole new wardrobe. As far as I'm concerned, that purple outfit has got to go."  
  
"What's wrong with this outfit?" the magician asks innocently.  
  
Junior places a hand on his shoulder, "Dark, if you're gonna live with us, it's best to look good. Let's just say what you're wearing is old." The teen and Bakura examines the magician.  
  
"Why are you two looking at me funny?" the magician blinks in confusion.  
  
They didn't listen. Junior suggested something, "Bakura, you still have extra clothes?"  
  
"Yes," the rockstar nods. "but I doubt some of it fits him."  
  
"We'll find something."  
  
The magician's clothing is forced off his body. There he stood wearing nothing but a tanktop and boxers with stars and planets on them. Junior snatches a black shirt from a suitcase and puts it on the magician. Bakura grabs a pair of blue jeans, knocks down the magician and slips it on the fallen victim. Junior grabs a pair of white socks and began putting them on Dark's feet while Bakura fastens the jeans and zips it up. Dressing Dark isn't easy. From the time he had the shirt on, the magician didn't want to cooperate. All he did was wiggle around trying to fight them. After Junior zips up the black boots, Dark stops the wiggling. Bakura sits the magician up and began tying his purple hair up into a ponytail. Finally, the two stopped and viewed their creative work. "Now he looks decent enough to walk freely as a normal person," Junior chirped.  
  
Bakura added one thing to complete their work. He slips a dark blue jacket on the magician without notice. "There, now he won't freeze to death."  
  
Junior raises a brow, "Ugh! Now he looks like crap!"  
  
"He does not! That was the same jacket I wore to my last concert."  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Inside the mansion, Anjel watched her only son, her first android created, and Bakura drive off never to be seen again. What happens the next day will cheer her up........  
  
To be continued......... 


	24. Chapter 24

Invisible Touch  
  
Chapter 24  
  
That morning, Anjel sees the morning light and pulls the covers over her head. She heard a male's voice calling out her name before she dozed off. She figured it had to be Chaos.  
  
"I don't believe this. Anjel, wake up!" Then the dark mage jumps on her bed. "Hey! You're gonna miss your wedding if you don't get up."  
  
Nothing. Anjel's conscious state has slipped away. Chaos figured her light snoring answered that. So, he pinched her nose shut causing her to wake up rudely. She shot up and coughed, her lungs crying out for air. "Chaos, what are you doing?" she asks.  
  
"Waking you up. Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"It's seven thirty-five. Now let me sleep."  
  
"No, it's ten minutes 'til ten. Seto left here two hours ago."  
  
Anjel jumps out of bed grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. "Why didn't you wake me up, you idiot?" she ranted. "You know I can't wake up on time! And for that matter, who reprogrammed you without my permission?"  
  
"Junior did before he left," the dark mage sneered.  
  
"Shut up and help me into this wedding dress. Annabelle! Mystra!"  
  
The two female spellcasters came into the room. "You screamed, Mrs. Kaiba?" Annabelle giggled after that.  
  
"Ha-ha-ha! Very funny," Anjel replies with sarcasm. "Could you two help me get ready? I only have one hour left."  
  
"Actually, you have forty-five minutes," Chaos corrected the red- haired beauty.  
  
"Way to go, dipstick, drop a bomb to increase the rate of panic."  
  
There wasn't time to waste. Annabelle and Mystra helped Anjel get ready. Chaos searched her closet to find a pair of white high-heeled shoes. So much for that. Finally, he found them next to where he stood a long time ago. Coming to his spot after all those years brought back a memory.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Harmony pulls the trigger and missed. However, the shot managed to cut through the material. Still miffed, she presses a button for security. Kaiba waited for the guards to arrive, but instead Chaos came to life and surprised him, "What the fuck?"  
  
Chaos grabs the CEO and awaits for Harmony's orders. Kaiba struggles in the strong, vice grip, "Let me go, you freak in restraints!"  
  
"Let this be a lesson to you, Seto," Harmony spat, "Throw him out, Chaos!"  
  
The dark mage carries out the CEO. Before he became out of sight, the CEO stated with a promise, "Mock my words, Anjel, you haven't seen the last of me! I will win your heart!"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"Chaos, where are my shoes?" the red-haired beauty asks in a mild tone.  
  
The dark mage rushed to the bride and placed the shoes on her feet. He couldn't believe that Anjel had been so cruel to Seto back then. Here she is marrying him after fifteen years of putting him down and attempting to kill him.  
  
There was a knock at the front door. Quickly, Celtic answers it. When he did, he was surprised to see Pegasus and Marik. Celtic opened his mouth to talk, but Pegasus answered immediately, "We were wondering if maybe Anjel is here."  
  
"She's getting ready," the elf replies.  
  
"I was wondering if we can talk to her for a moment."  
  
"Make it quick. She has to leave in half an hour." Celtic steps aside to let the two inside. Then he leads them to her room. Anjel turns to the two and gasped, "Marik! Uncle Max! Don't scare me like that. I want to live long for the honeymoon."  
  
"Anjel, I just want to say something," Marik stated.  
  
"Okay, but make it quick."  
  
"I wanted to say good luck on your marriage. You're one lucky woman to marry someone like Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Thanks, Marik. And I must say for the first time you're acting like a man."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Pegasus then said something. "Anjel, you look beautiful. You're as beautiful as your aunt."  
  
"Thank you. That means alot to me," the bride chirped.  
  
"There's one other request."  
  
"What is it, Uncle Max?"  
  
"Let me walk with you down that aisle."  
  
"It's a deal. It wouldn't feel right to walk by myself."  
  
The spellcasters stood back after they were done. Anjel stood there in a beautiful white dress and a veil. Her dress sparkled heavenly as well as her veil. "Wow! Seto's gonna keep his eyes on you all through the wedding," Mystra smiles.  
  
Anjel laughs, "C'mon, we'll be late if we don't hurry."  
  
Somewhere in Domino City, most of the guests are sitting down waiting for the ceremony to begin. Since Anjel wanted her wedding to be outside, it didn't bother them. It is a sunny day after all. Way in the back, Junior and Bakura sat down as well as their new android. Most of the guests were startled to see the Musician King.  
  
"Junior, we have a problem here. Most of them think Rocky is a ghost," Bakura frowns. "Should we kill them?"  
  
"No, that's just my dad's side being tight wads." Junior spat, "I wonder where Uncle Mokuba is."  
  
"He's right there talking to your father."  
  
"Whoa! What the heck happened to his hair?! It's so short."  
  
"I guess he went through a crisis and decided to cut it after sweating so much you could bathe in it."  
  
"Yuck! Bakura, there are guests here listening to you!"  
  
Meanwhile, Seto is so jumpy, he can't stay in one place. Mokuba looks at his watch, "It's only 10:20. Relax, Seto. I'm sure she's fine. You only have ten minutes."  
  
"I can't relax. The suspension is killing me."  
  
"What's there to be nervous about? You're marrying Anjel after fifteen years of chasing. You two chase more times than those Ms. Pac-Man games."  
  
"I can't take it anymore. You got a cigarette on you?"  
  
"Seto! I don't smoke, and neither should you!"  
  
"Mokuba, I have to. I'm just too nervous."  
  
"Try walking around for a bit."  
  
"Done that. I need a cigarette! Is Devlin here?"  
  
"Seto, stop it. This craving for a cigarette is making you crazy."  
  
"I must smoke!"  
  
He ran from person to person asking for a cigarette. No one has any. Ten minutes have passed and still Anjel isn't there. However, Marik and Pegasus arrived. Like a lunatic, Seto grabs the Egyptian's shoulders, "Marik, where's Anjel?"  
  
"I think she's still inside the building. She mentioned about having cold feet," Marik answers with a straight face.  
  
"She picked a bad time for to have cold feet."  
  
"I wasn't finished, Kaiba. She had cold feet getting here. She's inside waiting."  
  
Someone announced the wedding is going to start. Everyone took their places. The music started as the bride walked down the aisle with Pegasus. The guests were in awe when they gazed at her sparkling dress including Seto.  
  
The wedding went on for half an hour until Seto and Anjel were pronounced husband and wife. Soon, everyone danced and talked. At the table, Yugi and Joey glanced at the newlyweds dancing. "They sure are a cute couple," Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Joey agrees, "it's too bad Tristan isn't here."  
  
"Joey, he didn't want to come because he's hiding something from Seto."  
  
"What could it be?"  
  
"I don't know." Yugi turns about and sees Tristan talking to Anjel privately.  
  
On the other side of the room.....  
  
"Anjel, I wanted to say this so I could get it off my chest." Tristan gazed at the floor.  
  
"Whatever you have to say just say it," Anjel replies.  
  
"Do you remember that night at Duelist Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes, you were in my room because you lost your way to the bathroom."  
  
"Other than that."  
  
"Oh yeah. You lied about sleeping with me which you did. What about it?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell this to Kaiba, but I loved you more than he did. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but to stare. For a long time, I wondered if you'll ever marry a lucky guy. Well, I guess you did."  
  
"Wait a minute. You need to tell me it was you who kept spying at me through my bedroom window and breaking into my mansion?"  
  
"You're only half right. I just looked through your bedroom window. I could've snuck inside your room, but I didn't want you to yell at me as you did with Kaiba." Tristan turns his back to Anjel, " I can never compete with him. I can't give you what he gave you."  
  
"What is that?" she blinks.  
  
He turns to her with a weak smile, "A tender heart and a child." Tristan kissed Anjel's cheek, "You take care of yourself." He walks away leaving the red-haired beauty for good.  
  
Anjel spent that time thinking about all the times he peeked through her window just to see her. She then began to wonder if her androids knew his whereabouts and kept it a secret. Part of her felt sorry for the guy, but another part said to let it go for the past was behind her. If she had paid more attention to Tristan, she could've married him instead.  
  
Inside the building, Tristan watched Anjel dance in Seto's arms. 'I still love you, Anjel,' he thought, 'we could've been together and married until Kaiba came along and swept you off your feet.' Then that was it. Tristan left without a trace.  
  
That night, Anjel and Seto were in their outfits and on their honeymoon somewhere on Earth. It was embarrassing at first. Anjel is dressed as the Dancing Elf while Seto is dressed as the Moon Envoy.  
  
"Come on, Seto," Anjel tries not to laugh, "you look fine. No one is here to watch. I own most of all the acres here. I even have an arena built there so we could dance."  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay out here." He looks around, "Are you sure no one's here?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"There's just one thing that still bothers me. Did you ever figure out what that card meant by placing the Armored G. Prince and the Gitaroo Warrior under the Celtic Guardian?"  
  
"I already figured it out. The Armored G. Prince represents you as the ancient magician from 5,000 years ago, and the Gitaroo Warrior is supposed to be my ancestor. The Celtic Guardian symbolizes our son. Many times the Celtic Guardian dies in a duel, Lily used him as a memory of her unborn child."  
  
"I understand now."  
  
The two steps up onto the arena and dances in the moonlight. Seto held her close as he complimented her looks, "You know you're very beautiful in the moonlight."  
  
Anjel giggles as a response as she continues to dance in his arms. This is a night the two of them are gonna remember.  
  
===============================================================  
Two months later........ ===============================================================  
  
Junior completed his third android and Bakura came back with mail. "Junior, you got a letter from your parents." The rockstar handed his lover the letter.  
  
"Good, now you can introduce Elroy and Judy to Rocky." The teen closes the compartment on Judy's back and zips up her dress, "I think I did a great job on them."  
  
"You made Elroy and Judy hover?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Still I don't like their names. It reminds me of the Jetsons."  
  
"Hey, don't put down the Jetsons! I've watched that show since I was six."  
  
"They had TV in Egypt?"  
  
"Sure. They're not primitive."  
  
"So much has changed over the years."  
  
Bakura escorted the two new androids out of the room leaving Junior alone. The teen opens the letter and reads it.  
  
*Junior,  
  
We're writing this letter to let you know how we're doing. I have good news for you. Expect to be the oldest sibling; your mother is expecting to have a baby in seven months. I hope you're excited as we are. In addition, your mother enclosed a one-of-a-kind card to help you win a duel faster. You should thank your great uncle.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mom and Dad*  
  
Junior doesn't react at all. He simply folded the letter and placed it under the chest where he keeps his deck of cards. He puts the cards in the chest after looking at it. The card happens to be the Gitaroo Warrior.  
  
When the time is right, Junior will use that card not for power but for duelists to see the truth. What his mother couldn't do, he can. He may have gotten the Cathedral Artist which increases all the monsters on his side of the field by 1,000 points, or Kirah the Gitaroo Soldier for she can negate all battle phases for the opponent. Instead, he earned the greatest card of all which raises his chances of winning by almost a hundred percent, and that is all the help he deserved.  
  
THE END  
  
*It's the end! Thank goodness! Now I can vamoose! See ya next time! ^_^* 


End file.
